


地域之味

by Arales



Category: Original Work
Genre: #現代架空, #輕魔幻, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Relationships: #大叔, #憨直熊男攻X傲嬌毒舌受
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 楔子

咖啡店老闆戈培爾正在擦拭杯子，眼睛卻跨越了近前的幾張桌，落在靠窗角的那個位置。

然後，看著看著，擦杯子的咖啡店老闆就越蹲越低，等眼睛也低於吧台的時候，索性乾脆把背靠在櫥櫃，繼續擦著閃閃發光的瓷杯。

「……你在幹嘛？」布朗尼端著空杯走進吧台，看見戈培爾一臉不知在發呆還是思考的模樣，想也不想地抽走戈培爾手上那個杯子，換上下一個。

「那個殺人的氣氛是怎麼回事啊？」戈培爾邊擦杯子邊抬頭，一臉『我也不想這樣，可那真是太可怕了！』的表情。「德莫尼克對依圖瑞做了什麼？依圖瑞連笑容都沒有了！」

布朗尼眨眼睛，轉頭望向兩人坐的窗角座位，點點頭，也跟著蹲下來。

「你不知道？」

「我還應該知道什麼？我知道他們在交往啊！」

戈培爾八卦的表情讓布朗尼把要回答的話吞回肚子裡。

「……關店後我再告訴你。」

「為什麼？」戈培爾看布朗尼站起來，順手拿走他的杯子抹布。「喂！還我！讓我蹲著再擦兩個！」

「蹲個鬼……站起來，什麼為什麼？」

布朗尼伸手把戈培爾拉起來，而咖啡店老闆像條蟲一樣地扭來扭去不甘不願。

「為什麼你不現在告訴我？」

「……」布朗尼盯著戈培爾看，然後決定這麼說：「那個理由，就跟你明知他們不會發現你在想什麼，卻還是蹲在吧台裡面一樣。」

「我這是謹慎，是禮貌喔，布朗尼。」

「啊！真巧！我的理由也是！親愛的戈培爾，你為什麼還不去工作，或者試圖從『那兩位』身上觀察蛛絲馬跡？」

「哇塞！」戈培爾模樣誇張地驚呼。「真相恐怖到你居然在店裡叫我親愛的！！」

「……其實也沒那麼恐怖。」不過就是某人超級遲鈍，而某人超級愛面子。

「那就快告訴我啊！」湊近耳朵。

「……請工作。」布朗尼無視戈培爾此刻的表情，把裝咖啡豆的罐子塞進戈培爾手上。

戈培爾根本等不到關店，當依圖瑞氣沖沖地離開咖啡店，而德莫尼克正抱頭苦惱的時候，他便開始掛上牌子、送走客人，無視布朗尼的白眼飛快清場，等德莫尼克抬頭的時候，摻了橘子酒的冰咖啡已經在他眼前放正。

而貌似嚴肅的戈培爾與一臉無奈的布朗尼坐在他對面。

德莫尼克愣愣地望著兩人，不懂這兩個坐在他對面是想做什麼。

「德莫尼克，」布朗尼認命的先開口。「我們有發現你跟依圖瑞的事。」

「咦？」

「所以你們真的吵架啦？」

沒想到會被發現的德莫尼克、跟終於證實猜測的戈培爾發出兩種聲音，表情也是截然不同。

雖然平常死不承認，不過這種時候，低頭揉臉的德莫尼克真的覺得『我好笨』，笨得怎麼會沒發現那麼多事。

「……所以？」既然是請客的咖啡就沒有不喝的道理，德莫尼克大口地喝著冰咖啡，把冰塊咬得咔吱作響，橘子酒的味道修復受傷的心靈……一點點。

唉……

「把你跟依圖瑞的事情說一說，搞不好能幫你想到和好的好辦法。」

戈培爾說得一副神棍樣，布朗尼在一旁偷翻白眼，雪莉即使大笑德莫尼克也聽不懂，還以為連雪莉都贊成。

「……好吧。」

德莫尼克偷偷嘆氣，暗暗祈禱依圖瑞永遠不會知道他把事情說給這兩個聽。


	2. 當熊追逐雪茄

德莫尼克是咖啡館最『大』的客人——不是花錢最多，也不是最胖，不過坐下的時候纖細點的椅子還是會『嘎吱！』一聲。

他是白貓咖啡館中塊頭最大的客人，把德莫尼克的長寬比值對應體重，他就是警匪槍戰電影或電視新聞中那堵黑西裝白襯衫戴墨鏡的完美高牆。

德莫尼克是個公車司機，有點嘴賤——全世界大部分司機的惡習，因為長時間開車只剩下嘴可以隨便；有點遲鈍——大多時候這個好處是沒發現的永遠不用知道。

進咖啡館總讓人有種『突然滿起來』錯覺的德莫尼克‧丹肯，對咖啡館其他的老客人來說是個可愛的傢伙，愛嘴賤但總是最後被人反將一軍，很喜歡橘子酒以及所有的柑橘口味製品，即使每天都被雪莉甩一次依然非常喜歡雪莉——其實所有的小動物都非常喜歡。

大部分的時候德莫尼克臉上都有笑容，這就是咖啡館與公車乘客所認識的德莫尼克，可愛或者有趣的大傢伙。

對依圖瑞來說也是。

依圖瑞注意德莫尼克不需要理由也沒有難度，光那個塊頭所投射的陰影就足夠讓人發現他。交集從咖啡館開始，不過認識與往來的情誼從嘴賤開始。

身為文學史與近代詩的教授，某些程度上，依圖瑞‧圖艮特以自己的賤嘴自豪——雖然他的姓氏是『美德』。有沒有人喜歡他不重要、討厭更好，重點是他贏了、爽了，如果咖啡館非要有一個『嘴賤之王』，身為一個有文化素養……鑽研語言奧義的衣冠禽獸，想輸都太難。

在昏黃的燈光下，美味的咖啡，通常是德莫尼克開頭、對象則是布朗尼或戈培爾，當大塊頭黔驢技窮、做困獸之鬥的時候，依圖瑞會淡淡的補上致命一擊——將軍！而習慣這每日節目的客人們，會挑自己喜歡的句子此起彼落的笑著、或許補上一句，當然也有默默在旁邊享受這些的客人，於是這些成為風景，對德莫尼克來說，依圖瑞是他屢敗屢戰的對象。

從咖啡館的嘴賤之友升級到私底下也會聯絡的普通好友，那是因為嘴上的共同嗜好不只一種。

「喔……」依圖瑞發出意外之聲。「真沒想到，你的薪水夠嗎？」

所謂的命運，就是有辦法讓兩個人同一個時間進同一扇門，德莫尼克看見依圖瑞也嚇了一跳，然後發現自己擋到門了而把依圖瑞拉到一邊，依圖瑞則反過來把德莫尼克拉進雪茄店。

「你抽哪種？」依圖瑞懶得重複同樣的話題，說起來只要願意傾其所有，只要不是瘋了的去買限定品或是古董雪茄，好雪茄也不一定貴。

「？你有抽雪茄？」

依圖瑞給德莫尼克一個『你白癡嗎？』的眼神。

「我是那種會買禮物送人的傢伙？你以為我會有『公關』這種虛偽的行為或美德？」

「不是，」德莫尼克把依圖瑞從頭到腳看一遍，果然沒有。「所以你抽什麼？」

「玻利瓦爾和帕塔加斯。」依圖瑞答道：「我先問的。」

「嘿，我也是，」心想依圖瑞果然要抽也是抽味道濃烈的，德莫尼克忍不住開始幻想依圖瑞家有多少雪茄盒在養雪茄。「這樣就是雪茄之友咧，雖然沒什麼錢但就是戒不掉，每個月總是來買點貨回家養……你抽哪些牌子？交流一下？」

「窮人還挑牌子？」依圖瑞哼了聲。

「哎，窮人也會孤注一擲……很偶爾啦，不然我幹嘛跑那麼遠來這裡買？這裡的老闆最慷慨，大部分的雪茄都讓客人品，窮人的好地方。」

個頭大的人心胸也寬闊嗎？依圖瑞抬頭看著雙眼發光等答案的德莫尼克，想起在咖啡館時德莫尼克再怎麼被刺激到臉紅脖子粗，也從沒有真正生氣過。

大概是遲鈍的好處？

絕對是遲鈍的好處。

「我不挑牌子。」

「哈哈，那我們就是徹頭徹尾的同好啦！」

德莫尼克開開心心的抱住依圖瑞再放開，說聲先走啦就愉快的跑到櫃臺前跟老闆交談，看得依圖瑞直搖頭。

於是，他們又變成雪茄之友，沒多久，摒除成見的依圖瑞這才發現，德莫尼克是他的菜。

不能說他的喜好是熊男，不過的確是偏好個頭高大身材魁武的類型，另一個如果讓人知道會掉下巴的事是，明明渾身是刺，依圖瑞是道地的零號，喜歡被幹勝過自己上人。

『性喜好跟個性沒有關係。』

曾經有床伴這樣問，依圖瑞除了這樣回答，還補上『你不覺得當我激怒你的時候，反而比較爽？』這樣的話。

性喜好跟個性沒有關係，於是德莫尼克的個性也不是重點，從另一方面來說一個一樣嘴賤但越挫越勇的人反而有意思……在店裡的雪茄室吞雲吐霧，享受茄醉的暈眩感，就像德莫尼克幻想依圖瑞家的雪茄，依圖瑞開始在兩人一起品雪茄的時候幻想德莫尼克的身體。

怎麼想都很爽……意淫無罪，而閉上眼睛的時候德莫尼克不會發現他在想什麼。

依圖瑞覺得暫時這樣就好，難得有可以一起聊雪茄的朋友、有被刺傷也會再接再厲的對手，用上一次床換這些有點不划算。畢竟他不覺得德莫尼克會對男人有興趣，他並沒有聞到同類的氣味。

最多，或許哪天覺得用全部來換一次床上運動很值得的時候，適度的利益交換加上激將法可以達到目的。

於是，他們變成朋友，坐在面對面的躺椅上，手上的雪茄瀰漫出近似花香的圓潤香氣，覬覦對方不同的東西：癮與性慾。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

花錢的時候才發現沒錢，德莫尼克翻開存摺、打開錢包，發現錢不夠。

這個月的雪茄預算不見了……又不見了。

「唔、咦、呃……」

德莫尼克開始反省，思考他的錢去哪裡，邊回憶邊檢查他的雪茄盒，晴天霹靂的發現雪茄的存量比印象中少很多。

「我明明一直抽得很節制……」再怎麼數也沒有變多，過去的日子如潮水般席捲而來，像壞掉的電視播放雜訊嚴重的節目，經過多次拍打也無法恢復正常。

不行，要冷靜，深呼吸……德莫尼克告訴自己要冷靜，至少……至少要想清楚錢怎麼了才有錢買雪茄。

錢去哪裡了？

德莫尼克抱著頭坐在家裡的沙發上，焦躁的情緒搭配凌亂的房間就像在戰場上，一個失去倉庫的軍需官面對一營的兵在他面前喊餓。

其實我應該來根雪茄冷靜一下再繼續想……不，不行，那些是僅剩的雪茄，你忍心把還沒放夠時間的雪茄抽掉？喔！醒醒！想想為什麼要忍耐那麼久，不就是……

不……德莫尼克用力揉搓臉上表皮，別再想著雪茄了，先想想錢。

這個月借尼克快一半的薪水……因為他老婆生雙胞胎差點難產……所以上個月……上個月沒買雪茄。

上個月沒買雪茄那我幹嘛了？

好像看了幾場球賽，似乎不小心多買幾瓶啤酒，但我記得我有走進店裡啊……等等。

德莫尼克坐在自己的陰影裡抓下巴。

對，我有走進雪茄店，那天我帶著錢進去，依圖瑞已經在裡面，老闆正拿出珍藏版的雪茄、新進貨的特級品，然後——

——然後依圖瑞那個惡魔好心地讓我試試味道後，我也來了一根。

上個月買的唯一一根，上個月的時候想著下個月把存貨補回來結果沒有……但是上上個月的時候應該有……

不……

德莫尼克熊一般的肩膀垮下來。

有上上個月走進雪茄店的記憶，但沒有把雪茄帶出來的記憶，所以錢好像……

「噢……」想到了。「那個天殺的依圖瑞我就說不要倒酒給我！！」

上上個月的雪茄錢變成跟雪茄很搭的威士忌。

「我該不會……」

認真面對現實的時候任何人都會讚嘆自己的記憶力，所以當德莫尼克絕望地想著『該不會從多了個雪茄之友開始……』的時候，其實可以順著文法接下去的句子大多已經是過去式。

從認識依圖瑞之後進雪茄店總是比平常手滑，容易買一些對自己好、搭雪茄更好但不是雪茄的東西——然後他每個月的雪茄積蓄一點一點的變少。

當然撕開玻璃紙就抽也可以，但那是對雪茄的褻瀆！好雪茄應該等它醇化、等它熟成，調整溫濕讓風味像美女的裙襬……這麼浪費的事情德莫尼克實在做不出來。

怎麼辦？沒錢了。雖然還有已經熟成的雪茄可以享用，但很快……那些雪茄盒就會空給他看，然後裝上等待熟成的雪茄，用挑釁般的香氣質問他：『怎樣？你要變成一個下流的癮君子？你要現在抽掉我嗎？！』

節儉是艱苦的，斷糧是痛苦的。

…所以……所以……

巨大的肩膀此刻顯得頗為纖細，大大的手拿著存摺，想著他的房租、保險費、伙食費、電費等等的一堆費用，用柔和而哀切的聲音告訴自己接下來的日子，沒有啤酒、沒有咖啡、沒有爆米花以及很多很多。

「你要節儉。」

而節儉的艱苦比德莫尼克所想的還要苦上一百倍。

喝咖啡有咖啡癮，喝酒有酒癮，看電視沒零食嘴一整個感覺很怪，但是這些都不可以、絕對不可以，租片什麼的更是想都別想。

結果德莫尼克只能把自己放在沙發上爛。

開著電視。

換台。

然後再換台。

中間一次又一次的把視線移向雪茄櫃，再一次又一次地吞著口水把視線放回電視機上。

他明明已經決定一週一根，再忍一下、再忍一下……

不然三天半根……也沒有很多嘛，加起來也是一週一根。

半根，只抽半根……

等終於撐到下個月，德莫尼克火速補上新雪茄的時候，悔不當初地發現庫存又少一半，說要節儉反而抽得比以前還凶。

這樣下去不行，可惜德莫尼克怎麼也不願意屈服於他不喜歡的雪茄種類、不願意提早把調濕好的雪茄拿來抽……其實只要屈服一點點就好，找個替代品，找個不需要醇化那麼久的雪茄過過癮，找個只需要一個月調濕醇化的雪茄就可以解決——但德莫尼克很堅持的認為，這才是浪費的行為，他絕對不做這種事。

於是德莫尼克就像一個討厭胡蘿蔔並且快餓死的人，發現面前只有胡蘿蔔一樣。

他又無聊、又空虛，充滿戒斷的飢渴與焦躁。他想念啤酒和零食，想念每天下班放鬆身心的雪茄，想念咖啡和咖啡館的嘴賤消遣，很想念每個月在雪茄店跟依圖瑞一起吞雲吐霧的享受——對！依圖瑞！

德莫尼克從沙發上跳起來。

天底下絕對沒有另一個住得這麼近、而且喜好如此一致的選項，雖然現在有錢也沒雪茄抽，但可以跟依圖瑞借啊！

德莫尼克越想越可行。

依圖瑞的庫存應該比他多，而且他也不過每個月借一點，同時也會還上依圖瑞『未來的』庫存，只要他開口借，一切都有可能。

德莫尼克不斷給自己打氣，這很需要，因為依圖瑞一定會獅子大開口，借一賠五都是小意思，但至少不用這麼痛苦。

終於從沙發上振作的德莫尼克當場就想衝出去，等他開始找衣服的時候才不小心發現其實已經超過十點，咖啡店已經關門，德莫尼克也只能脫下衣服洗澡睡覺等明天。

第二天的時候，德莫尼克深怕跟依圖瑞錯過，所以他算準時間等著，看著依圖瑞走進咖啡店，然後繞到依圖瑞回家必定經過的巷口、一個離咖啡館兩條街以外的巷口，把自己藏進一個看起來不太可疑的陰影裡，開始祈禱依圖瑞今天心情很好。

依圖瑞心情不好。

就像喝咖啡的人有咖啡癮，習慣比毒藥更強悍更讓人上癮。咖啡館消失的一大片陰影讓他少了抬槓的消遣……少了雪茄覺得嘴癢，少了德莫尼克是心癢嘴也癢。

「依圖瑞，你知道德莫尼克為什麼這麼久沒出現嗎？」

「為什麼我要知道？」依圖瑞給戈培爾一個大白眼。

「你們不是好朋友？」

「你就不是？」依圖瑞鏡片後的眉毛挑得老高，不過戈培爾也回答得理直氣壯。

「損友不算。」

「惡友也不算。」

「不知道就直說嘛。」

依圖瑞眉毛又一挑，戈培爾撇過頭假裝跟布朗尼打招呼擦杯子，依圖瑞冷笑，看戈培爾毫不知情的對布朗尼做出親暱的舉動——笑吧！笑得無知！等你知道布朗尼在想什麼保證更好笑！

依圖瑞啜飲咖啡，小口小口地享受溫度改變間的口感與香氣，鏡片一半模糊一半清晰，木質的櫥櫃與吧台在燈光下散發出一種親切卻奢華的光澤，漂亮，但太無聊了。

漂亮的東西通常都太無聊。

「結帳。」

依圖瑞在咖啡旁邊放下零錢，戈培爾跟布朗尼正在忙，依圖瑞拿起風衣穿上並不擔心錢，因為雪莉正低頭撥弄他留下的硬幣，可愛又可笑的白貓掌櫃確認好一切正確對他喵了一聲，也不知道是對他說謝謝光臨還是嫌小費太少。

夏天即將結束，太陽不在天空的時間，寒冷追逐月亮而來，細微的風帶走土地對溫暖的記憶。

德莫尼克為什麼沒有出現？依圖瑞從懷裡拿出雪茄和雪茄剪，然後收起雪茄剪拿出火柴，硫磺味在風中散開、火焰漫過火柴的中段，雪茄靠近，在手中緩緩捻動、均勻燃起。

香柏木的味道散放在空氣裡。

依圖瑞甩熄火柴，雪茄靠近嘴邊輕輕吸了一口，開始走回家，含在口中的煙在時間中失去辛辣的部分，然後從口鼻緩緩逸散，人像籠罩在一整團煙霧裡，再拖出修長飄渺的痕跡。

安息香般的味道、一點點煙草與皮革的香味，一口一口的含著煙，近乎甜蜜的味道開始在火焰中甦醒綻放，加了蜂蜜的咖啡與可可的味道，離開口中時，又多了那麼些捉摸不定的柑橘和櫻桃味。

想也知道大概是沒錢了。依圖瑞心想，能讓德莫尼克連雪茄店也不去的理由只有沒錢，雖然聽老闆說他還是有去只是沒碰到，不過嘛……

「大概還是沒錢了吧。」

依圖瑞又含一口，月亮、雪茄、與微涼的風讓他怡然自得。雖然他也覺得德莫尼克消失一個半月真的很久，『不習慣』這三個字讓人頗不舒服，但他又能做什麼？

好好的來請求一番倒還有得考慮。

依圖瑞正這麼想著，走過街角，突然有人從後面抓住他！

「——德莫尼克！？」依圖瑞嚇一大跳，嚇得被雪茄煙嗆到，而從嘴上掉落的雪茄則被德莫尼克心疼的接住，再依依不捨的放回依圖瑞手上。

「是，不好意思……」德莫尼克打量依圖瑞的表情，實在沒有一見面就借東西的勇氣。「剛剛嚇到你，不好意思。」

「嗯。」

依圖瑞站著，一口一口的抽著雪茄，煙如輕紗，可以說什麼也沒想的站在德莫尼克面前，因為沒有必要。

一個多月不見的人在深夜攔住你，不管是為了什麼他都會告訴你——不然他攔住你幹嘛？

德莫尼克本來想等依圖瑞問了再順勢說出來，等了很久才發現依圖瑞笑得跟狐狸一樣的盯著他……好吧。

「因為……因為某些原因，所以……」德莫尼克希望依圖瑞有點反應，可惜對方頭也沒有點。「請借我雪茄……我……認識你之後不知為何庫存的量就越來越少……結果現在熟成的雪茄不足所以……」

「你還有便宜的雪茄、熟成早的雪茄。」

「……不要。」不知道該怎麼解釋，德莫尼克只能彆扭的說不要。「…總之……我知道熟成的雪茄千金不換，所以我會補三倍的新雪茄還你……我只要一點點就好，真的。」

「寧願跟我借也不願意屈就？」依圖瑞又笑了，有個正在浮出水面的想法讓他非常開心。「跟我借雪茄代價很高。」

「……我做好心理準備了。」果然還三倍不夠……

依圖瑞笑著把口中剛含住的一口煙吹向德莫尼克，果然看見對方一臉饞得想衝上來搶的樣子，很好。

不只是沒錢，是非常沒錢，不僅缺錢還有錢也沒雪茄，很好。

「你確定？」

「我確定。」

「那麼，陪我上床。」

德莫尼克驚訝得發不出聲音——因為任何聲音都不足以表達箇中情緒！他只能指著依圖瑞想確定什麼，然後看見依圖瑞挑挑眉毛表示他再確定不過。

「我、我是男的！！」

「噢，我是GAY。」

「所、所以因為我是男的就找我？！」

「你是我的菜，一直都是。」

德莫尼克開始深呼吸，這真是太驚人、太驚人，要不是因為他知道依圖瑞不是開玩笑、要不是他認識依圖瑞、要不是為了雪茄……

「——你要我為了借幾根雪茄賣身！？」

「噢……」依圖瑞舉起手指搖兩下，「如果是為了『借』，那你的身體是抵押品，而且別擔心，我的技術很好。」

很想要雪茄又不想把自己抵押出去，德莫尼克只能乖乖等著，等依圖瑞繼續說下去。

「你很想要雪茄，但你不想抵押身體？」

「……對。」

「如果我說你不用還我三倍量的雪茄，卻依然有得拿呢？」

依圖瑞滿意的發現德莫尼克真的掙扎了。

「不……不能換個方法嗎？」

「我不缺雪茄。」依圖瑞攤手。

德莫尼克深呼吸——

「——那我要加價！不能給我太少！」

依圖瑞笑了，笑得惡劣、情色、別有用意，深奧又傲慢，從頭到腳把德莫尼克打量一遍，然後停在某個很實用的部位一下，再抬頭對上德莫尼克的眼睛。

「讓我做到爽，」依圖瑞抬手比了個『三』。「我給你小德莫尼克三倍體積的雪茄。」

德莫尼克愣住，過了片刻才瞭解依圖瑞在說什麼，瞬間臉上發熱。

「……我……我就算喜歡做愛也……」

「放心，我絕對不會『做』你，」依圖瑞非常爽快，既然夜都深了自然也百無禁忌。「你，做我，我喜歡被上，而且，」

「而且什麼？」

「做到我明天下不了床，我給你一盒。」

依圖瑞笑著說道，雪茄芬芳的香氣隨著語言深深誘惑德莫尼克。

「想想看，德莫尼克，一盒雪茄，做到我動不了，櫃子上的雪茄就隨你抽，爽完之後來根雪茄……完美的選擇。」

依圖瑞朝德莫尼克遞出一枝雪茄，有點傲慢的奸詐笑容延伸到手上，德莫尼克看著朝思暮想的雪茄舔舔嘴唇，把心一橫拿了起來。

「好，成交。」


	3. 熊與哲學

德莫尼克坐在床上、赤身裸體，完全放空。

煙。

啊……香氣真好……

床頭燈光暈黃，電子鐘紅色的數字標示一個不太健康的時間。

德莫尼克也不知道自己在放空什麼，但至少知道自己在放空。

煙……

啊，好多雪茄啊。

旁邊似乎睡著的依圖瑞動了動，被子外的頸脖與肩背看在眼裡，有種說不清道不明的危險感。

輕輕地又一口煙。

德莫尼克突然不知道該驚訝（或者領悟）『原來男人的腰可以這麼會扭』這件事，還是『原來那個地方幹起來這麼爽……』這件事，或者把這兩句的主詞換成依圖瑞……

……煙。

「唔……」

依圖瑞的呻吟聲讓德莫尼克夾雪茄的手重重一抖。

依圖瑞沒戴眼鏡的臉此刻顯得非常陌生，德莫尼克瞄了一眼就不敢再看，還好對方不像女人那樣靠過來，不然德莫尼克真不知道自己該怎麼辦。

「……我睡了多久？」

平常依圖瑞怎麼聽都很奸險、欠打、帶著一絲冰冷的聲音，這種時候卻散發出一種險惡的曖昧色情……這真是太險惡、太邪惡，惡劣到德莫尼克悶頭抽雪茄卻想著要不要把手放到對方身上，聽著聽著就莫名的想摸兩把這點簡直莫名其妙。

「……一下子。」

德莫尼克說著轉過電子鐘，不管依圖瑞看不看得到，總之他覺得應該能看到。

「喔。」

看吧，果然時間不是重點。德莫尼克心想，依圖瑞喔了一聲又不說話，到底是滿意還是不滿意？這件事牽扯到他有沒有一盒雪茄，而且畢竟還有時間繼續做……

一大蓬極致鬱悶的芬芳煙霧瞬間籠罩德莫尼克的臉。

「不爽？」依圖瑞嘴角勾起，拉過德莫尼克的手含一口雪茄，再有點艱辛地趴回原來的位置。

「爽。」一時間，德莫尼克覺得爽或不爽本身也是個重大問題。

依圖瑞似乎散發出得意的氛圍，無聲的空間中充滿微妙至極的氣氛，逼得德莫尼克覺得他一定要說些什麼。因為他現在充滿一種把人吃乾抹淨還外帶的詭異感觸，莫名地有『這樣賺太多』的良心譴責貓抓般的在心頭控訴。

「我老姊啊，是個護士。」

不知道為什麼會出現這種話題，依圖瑞略感驚訝之餘依然冷靜的嗯一聲。

「她說她年輕的時候，第一討厭的是醫生，並列第一討厭的是軍人，就算拿槍逼她也別想讓她跟這兩種人在一起。」

「結果她嫁給軍醫。」

依圖瑞埋在枕頭裡低低的笑了出來。

「她說這件事的時候，正在唸我——這麼大了連個對象也沒有，就算哪天帶男人回家也沒人會介意！快去找一個！然後我吼回去：我這輩子絕對不會跟男人在一起！然後現在……」

煙。

「恭喜你。」

依圖瑞難得真誠的道賀讓德莫尼克一點都高興不起來。

「……其實我想說的不是這個。」

德莫尼克暴躁的抓頭，像揉搓麵團一樣的揉搓頭皮，彷彿那些該死的、困擾的東西會不見。但現實是他沒辦法跟依圖瑞進行『你能不能下床？如果你覺得能，那我還可以繼續做。』這樣的對話，既然賣都賣了，沒拿到那盒雪茄好像在說他『很不行』一樣。

平常依圖瑞不會放任困擾的床伴留在身邊，因為那很掃興，這是床伴的情緒和他之間的唯一關連，床伴的一切煩惱都與他無關。不過德莫尼克的一切苦惱都是他刻意造成，他早就準備好看見一場苦惱混亂的默劇，德莫尼克不需要太多動作就讓劇情非常有趣。

當然，除了觀賞、適度的揣測、考慮該如何才能保有下一次的機會外，其他的部分應該都不重要。

「不介意我打個電話？」

依圖瑞伸手從床頭櫃上拿起電話，德莫尼克點點頭，然後好奇的看著依圖瑞，想知道這種鬼時間他會打給誰。

「早，請幫我請假。」

德莫尼克差點被嗆到。

「脊椎骨折以致於我明天沒辦法站著上課，什麼？喔，對，你說的對，」

德莫尼克雖然聽不見對方在說什麼，但從依圖瑞的聲音，他知道這大概是被拆穿還爽快承認的無恥畫面。

「如果你要換個說法才幫我寫假單，那麼你就寫『情緒亢奮導致輕微腦中風引起半身輕度麻痺，暫時靜養。』這很合理，一切都是實話。」

這次電話裡出現應該是破口大罵的各種雜音，然而依圖瑞臉上的表情依舊非常得意。

「對，你說得沒錯，我不是醫生，你可以將『過度激烈的性愛行為以致於……』寫在請假理由上，我不介意。」

德莫尼克轉頭默默吐煙，覺得這對話真是太悽慘了。

「噢，記得代課，告訴他們下禮拜要考試。」

任性至極的通話終於結束，依圖瑞臉上的得意表情又恢復成德莫尼克習慣的那種，嘴邊勾起的諷刺永遠不知道是對別人還是對自己，手上的電話也不是放回去而是隨便拋。

兩人的眼睛終於對上了。

「需要揭曉答案？」

依圖瑞這麼說道，德莫尼克卻不敢把雪茄賭在答案上——請假不代表什麼！這傢伙怎麼看都有可能只是想蹺課而已！

一旦某人說了某關鍵字，那今天晚上我不就變成被白嫖的那個了嗎？！

充滿現實的危機感捻熄雪茄，變成壓在身上的重量，壓得依圖瑞發出呻吟，轉頭想說些什麼，覺得什麼都不說才安全的德莫尼克已經堵上吻，酸麻的腰際再次傳來溫熱粗糙的撫觸……搞不好腰真的會斷。

沒有太多的愛撫，只是單純的用手圈握住那疲軟的部位加以搓揉，德莫尼克感覺到依圖瑞放鬆身體，連帶的似乎也放棄說話。親吻從危機處理變成純粹享樂，依圖瑞鼻息間的哼吟和在他手中逐漸潮濕滑膩的性器帶來一種與恐懼並存的興奮，就像拿著槍在荒原探險，而你不曉得會獵到什麼。

沒有獵人會希望自己變成獵物，所以德莫尼克飛快戴上保險套，把他半軟的器官擠進依圖瑞的身體，用貫穿腦門的快感讓那把槍硬一點、強大點，讓呻吟聲驅散幻想中的恐懼而留下同樣戰慄的歡愉感觸。

沙啞、低沈的呻吟無力的飄散，腰臀被抬高，依圖瑞不用想也知道自己現在是什麼樣子，疲勞卻依然興奮地趴在床上，後面被同樣尺寸驚人的凶器進出抽插，被搖晃的身體累到連回應都做不到，所以他做了他唯一能做的事。

叫。

不是刻意，只要不忍耐就好，依圖瑞放縱那些聲音，然後德莫尼克用力地深入，那種熟悉的不適與巨大快感有一瞬間奪走了聲音和意識，渾身顫抖，射不出東西的性器顫顫地滲出稠液，又被那隻大手握住。

依圖瑞發出嘆息般的呻吟，痛苦又快樂，而德莫尼克則再次沈迷於之前的困擾。

很舒服。

擠進這個身體，感覺那個地方被自己拓開，又熱又濕又緊的含著自己，對方顫抖的時候那裡也會顫抖，緊緊夾著的爽度簡直像被雷劈到……

真棒……德莫尼克在喘息裡讚嘆，快速猛烈地侵入搖撼、抱住那又熱又燙卻抖得像在雪地中的身體，甚至連低啞的喘息都覺得有趣，幾乎忘記身下的人是他的嘴賤之友兼雪茄同好，直到語帶哀求的聲音響起，德莫尼克在想起的瞬間把克制丟到九霄雲外。

…放……手……德……莫尼克……

依圖瑞的呢喃碎散在喘息間，德莫尼克都有聽見但也決定完全不予理會。

因為很爽所以不想停下來。

錯過這次大概沒機會再碰到這傢伙哀求別人。

看著平日一臉欠打的依圖瑞居然也有哀求的時候，德莫尼克越做越亢奮、越做越有成就感……依圖瑞是個不服輸的人，前幾回合都沒出現這種場景，意味著依圖瑞是真的忍不了。

太棒了。

往日略勝一籌的對手在自己的侵犯下哀求，那種『你也有今天啊』的殘虐面化為天亮前漫長的性愛，依圖瑞完全癱軟無力的身體被德莫尼克拉起來深深進入，一個被征服者所能獲得的快感徹底放倒了依圖瑞，讓他連昏厥之後都止不住呻吟。

然後，德莫尼克手腳虛浮、躡手躡腳的，拿著一盒雪茄離開那裡。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

德莫尼克下班，開了一整天公車的雙腳好不容易可以站在地面，舒爽地伸懶腰。

好久沒發洩的身體昨天充分地爽了，也拿到雪茄，雖然閒錢不多，但俗人的幸福如果不能用酒慶祝，至少也該喝杯咖啡吧？

德莫尼克想起早上離開時的心虛感，喝咖啡的理由又多了看看依圖瑞。

……應該不要緊吧……？

其實就連自己都覺得『很要緊』才會希望不要緊，依圖瑞昏睡地陷入棉被裡的昏暗畫面在腦海中延伸，讓德莫尼克不安地想著那傢伙該不會昏睡一整天……

走進久違的咖啡館，忍不住深吸一口氣，所有的熟人們都歡呼他的歸來、詢問他在忙什麼、打聽他沒來的理由，然後輪到老闆端上他常點的，加了橘子酒的咖啡附橘子軟糖——歡迎歸來的賀禮。

拿著對他的手顯得特別小的杯子，小口小口地慢慢喝，德莫尼克幸福地瞇起眼睛，他從來都要的不多，這樣就很幸福，那些麻煩的乘客、擁擠的空間、充滿喇叭聲的街道和惡劣空氣什麼的都不重要，生活就是這樣，窮人有窮人的麻煩、富人有富人的麻煩，總是有麻煩，但你就是得過日子。

德莫尼克不羨慕有錢人可以買很多雪茄—當然看到新聞的時候依舊會幻想一下—只覺得手上的這杯咖啡千金不換，他好不容易又踏進咖啡館，連雪莉都趴在面前看著他，待得比往常都要久——只是依然不給摸。

依圖瑞沒出現。

「真不知道怎麼回事，好不容易你出現了，依圖瑞居然沒來，唉唉唉。」

戈培爾搖頭晃腦地感慨沒娛樂，德莫尼克喝完咖啡，不知道依圖瑞是懶得出門，還是出不了門，會不會現在還在睡……

……早知道先問依圖瑞『下不了床』是指躺多久。

因為怎麼想都心虛，所以德莫尼克乾脆不想了，他走到櫃臺結帳、欲言又止，努力回想他以前沒什麼注意的事。

依圖瑞喝什麼？習慣吃什麼？

只知道依圖瑞常喝黑咖啡，其他的一點印象都沒有。

「還想點什麼？德莫尼克？」

肚子餓了應該什麼都吃……既然沒體力那選熱量多的……

「奶油培根義大利麵、大杯的焦糖瑪琪朵，呃，再加一份三明治。」

「你買那麼多幹嘛？」戈培爾充滿懷疑的問著德莫尼克。「小心胖起來又高又寬走不進我的店。」

「囉唆。」又不是我吃。

德莫尼克等了一下才抱著食物離開咖啡館，站在街上冷風一吹忍不住渾身一顫，這才驚醒過來自己到底做了什麼，把食物舉在眼前……

要對依圖瑞說什麼啊？

對不起我覺得我昨天還挺猛的不曉得你今天有沒有辦法下床吃飯……別鬧了。

德莫尼克用外套包住食物抱在懷裡，邊走邊搖頭。

我有點擔心……噁。

德莫尼克邊走邊搖頭，到後來什麼都沒想也搖頭，想從大腦中搖出點什麼，然後又放棄了。

因為他已經到了。

德莫尼克用力的吞一大口唾沫，小心謹慎的按一下門鈴。

然後一點動靜也沒有。

於是德莫尼克這次比較沒那麼緊張的又按了一下。

還是沒有動靜？

大熊皺起眉頭，把臉貼近門歪來歪去、甚至蹲下，試圖從門縫中確認裡面是否有燈光，但完全看不出來。所以德莫尼克把耳朵貼在門上，伸手小心的又按一下門鈴。

……好像有聲音？還是這是雜音？

德莫尼克趴在門上，覺得自己趴了很久，久得讓他擔心如果被依圖瑞的鄰居看到會不會叫警察抓他……可是到底有沒有動靜？

德莫尼克覺得一定是他自己的心跳聲太大，才會聽不清楚裡面的聲音。

正想再按一次，他貼著的門板不見了——打開了。

「你幹嘛？」

依圖瑞睡眼惺忪、語氣不善，身上只穿了睡袍。看起來不像剛才在洗澡，而是中間清醒過，卻又昏睡到現在。

「呃……」

德莫尼克被依圖瑞的起床氣鎮攝，呆呆的把食物袋子拿到依圖瑞面前。

依圖瑞低頭確認物品，接過，迅速關門。

看著恢復原狀的門板、空空的雙手，德莫尼克面無表情的繼續按門鈴。

這次依圖瑞打開門一句話都沒說，德莫尼克就開始飛快的道歉。

「對不起下次我一定會問清楚下不了床是做到什麼程度！」

……

哼。

德莫尼克看著表情不變的依圖瑞，不確定那聲冷哼從哪裡來。

「特地來炫耀？」

「？炫耀？」德莫尼克搖頭。「怎麼這麼說？」

「噢，因為你那個道歉在我聽來就是『嘿，不好意思老子體力好身體好小兄弟勇猛非凡所以沒想到你這麼不行。』——這是炫耀。」

「……我不是這個意思。」

「喔，那就是抱怨？」

「抱怨？」德莫尼克狂皺眉頭，難道做愛會變笨？他怎麼都聽不懂！？「這又是怎麼回事？」

「因為你太虛了老子做得不夠爽，所以先問清楚免得期待越高失望越大——呵，這個難度比較高，抱怨兼炫耀。」

「……都不是……」

「那就沒必要道歉。」依圖瑞把睡袍拉緊一些。「還有事？」

見依圖瑞又露出要趕人關門的態度，德莫尼克對於自己彷彿有害物體般的待遇感到委屈。

「我……我好歹帶了食物，一般人至少會請朋友進去坐一下吧？」

依圖瑞反而一臉驚訝的看著德莫尼克，反覆打量德莫尼克之後，又表情平淡的湊上前聞兩下，讓德莫尼克瞬間緊張得不敢亂動。

「……雪茄不夠？」

「夠……不，」德莫尼克想到現在不是客氣的時候，如果能多拿當然是最好！「其實不太夠……」

「不好意思，我現在就像倒空的麵粉袋，又軟又破又扁又舊，體力虛得很。」

依圖瑞說完又要關門，這次德莫尼克飛快的用身體卡住門，突然拉近的距離讓德莫尼克呆了呆，正在想接下來該怎麼辦的時候，依圖瑞退了一步。

「……你這樣讓我覺得我才是那個被人用完就丟的。」德莫尼克困擾地抓著頭髮短短的頭頂，臉上又出現那種『我沒錯啊』的委屈。

「昨天是誰一副慷慨赴死的模樣，咬著牙走進我家門，接著很小人的把我做到昏倒之後，拿走比約定多一倍的雪茄？」

我只是又多塞了幾根在外套裡，沒有那麼多吧……

「……我……我打算以後自薦枕席地還你……」

「自薦枕席是被上的那個，我做不動你。」

「一、一樣啦，」難得有會用的成語，本來想緩和一下氣氛。「我也覺得我這樣很佔便宜……」

「是啊，你的過夜費遠高於行情。」依圖瑞哼哼兩聲。「平常出場費約等於一支雪茄。」

「反、反正，」拿都拿了，我絕對不會交出來！「躺一次也是躺、躺兩次也是躺、」

「躺的是我吧。」

「——積欠的雪茄我一定會『包君滿意』地做到好！」

依圖瑞看著德莫尼克，突然覺得單純的人就是快樂，這麼困難的事情也能不經思考的直線跨越，看著那張臉就覺得對方一定只考慮『做起來感覺如何？』這種問題，雖然德莫尼克不排斥這點頗讓人高興——

憑什麼我就得同意！？

「滾。」

「咦？」

依圖瑞懶得說第二次，使勁把門拉開！用力把人推出去！甩門！

「等——」幾乎是一被推就知道發生什麼事，德莫尼克邊喊等一下邊用身體在千鈞一髮之際把即將關上的門撞開，然後發現依圖瑞被門撞到肩膀和下巴！「藥、藥在哪裡？對不起我很抱歉讓我看一下你不要生氣！」

依圖瑞冷著臉當然不接受，德莫尼克靠近的手不斷被撥開，小小的玄關被兩人的身體塞得幾乎全滿，想要靠近和想要推拒的身體本來就很近，等事情變成意氣之爭身體就更近，德莫尼克仗著體格優勢壓住依圖瑞、抓住對方雙手……終於停下來了……

德莫尼克鬆口氣，然後發現經典老梗劇情就在剛剛經過，接著抵達現在這關鍵時刻，依圖瑞的睡袍順利滑落大半，抬頭瞪著他的眼神很沈重很憤怒很挑釁而且很誘惑，能呼吸彼此氣息的距離代表只要頭再低一點就能吻到對方。

這種時候通常會吻下去。德莫尼克心想，然後想起那些他老姐和老媽熱愛到不行的影集，等唇碰到的時候，開始覺得這種時候應該要吻下去才是禮儀。

於是他很認真的吻依圖瑞。

一個原因是他不知道為什麼就是覺得應該要吻，另一個原因是如果不接吻他就得面對依圖瑞的憤怒，因為比起說話他還更擅長接吻一點，所以還是接吻吧。

依圖瑞即使沒什麼力氣依然在掙扎，身體在掙動、舌頭在推拒，德莫尼克索性放開箝制對方雙手的手，捧住依圖瑞的頭試著吻得更深。

靠著一身蠻力無視那些拉扯頭髮衣服的動作，只專注的吻著，閃避、安撫、摩擦著在口中拒絕他的舌頭，漸漸那些攻擊都不見了，變成洩憤般的激烈回應，用力的擁抱和吮咬出痛與快的吻，德莫尼克的手又重新來到依圖瑞赤裸的腰上，毫無自覺的一遍遍撫搓……沿著腰側、向上，滑到胸前，手掌擦過乳尖又揉搓地探向腹部，依圖瑞發出細小的呻吟。

德莫尼克顫抖的發現自己勃起了。

他的下體正抵在依圖瑞的大腿上，分不出是他正猥褻地侵犯依圖瑞的大腿，還是剛好大家都蹭到關鍵部位，德莫尼克吻著，想用吻平復在腦中叫囂的騷動，感覺熱得像回到夏天，貼著就冒汗。無止境的熱，燒出古巴的香味與夕陽，帶點乾燥的辛辣被濕潤性感的風撫過，觸手可及的一切都瘋了。

依圖瑞沒瘋，當德莫尼克戀戀不捨的時候，依圖瑞漸漸的不再回應，德莫尼克沒發現自己啄吻的行為像撒嬌，只是有點遺憾依圖瑞沒辦法再做了，一點點的害羞尷尬分給對男人出手的新突破，至於最開始的問題，德莫尼克已經忘了。

望著只遠離自己一點點的大熊，依圖瑞笑了。

「嗚喔……」

德莫尼克摀著下體，（異常）痛苦、無言、緩慢地縮起來，搖搖晃晃地彎曲身體，雙眼含淚地看著依圖瑞把他推出門外，這真是……

「晚安。」關門。


	4. 今天不是熊的日子（微H）

經過一段充滿恥辱的步行之後到家，即使充分休息，第二天依然覺得有點怪，德莫尼克讓自己盡量專心地開公車，用一個上午咒罵依圖瑞的陰險，等中午吃完飯換到另一條線支援，公車上的大熊聽著廣播中的社會案件，開始反省了。

「哎呀，這種人真是該死！」

「我覺得強暴犯抓到就應該閹掉，不然啊……」

德莫尼克向來不喜歡開羽絨帽大街，因為這邊的乘客以上年紀的婦女為主，大媽們經過無數現實與幻想的洗禮之後，連竊竊私語的音量尺度都比年輕小姐多了一絲豪邁，那種揮舞菜刀與出納本鍛鍊出的膽氣再加上不成功的遮掩，一句普通話都比平常刺耳十倍。

「唉，怎麼這種婚姻詐騙約會詐騙還會有人被騙呢？」

「可憐呀，騙財騙身騙色，被人吃乾抹淨連最後的美麗謊言都沒有人就跑了，那個新聞昨天晚報就有，我看那男人長得也不錯啊……」

男的啊……德莫尼克希望自己能再縮得小一點、離那說話的聲音遠一些，他才沒騙依圖瑞，這是講好的，他就算多拿了幾根雪茄也有再賣身一次的覺悟，反正大家都很開心嘛，我才沒騙人。

沒有沒有，最多昨天把人壓在牆上不小心吻了很久，一個可能導致終生不舉的攻擊應該夠還依圖瑞……

「還真別說，這年頭的騙子比業務還盡心盡力敬業，怎麼就不去做正經事……」

「不這樣怎麼做無本生意？呵呵，當然一切都是靠服務靠身體……」

「您這真是太下流了！」

那太太你們笑得一副『啊呀這種事情知道就好怎麼可以說出來呢？您也真是的啊哈哈哈……』是怎麼回事？

「哎呀我到了，記得！明天九點！」

「九點！九點！明天見！」

德莫尼克偷偷從後照鏡觀察乘客，走了一個太太之後，接下來的幾站太太們全部下車，車子瞬間安靜，趁著紅燈德莫尼克忍不住回頭看看，大大的鬆一口氣。

終於都走了……

夫人們義憤填膺的低聲議論讓他從上面的頭麻到下面的頭，不管是彷彿在指責自己『你該死！』還是昨晚的攻擊都讓下面兩粒痛到萎縮。

如果真鬧翻了，以後去咖啡店怎麼辦啊？

綠燈，開車。

看著眼前一群等待上車的爺爺奶奶夫人，德莫尼克心想這次得開慢點，感覺車子又被各種含糊不清的對話塞滿，談論親戚朋友鄰居的聲音被公車包裹成一團彩色的雲，負責替這些各路神仙開車的德莫尼克突然福至心靈。

……來聽聽看有沒有什麼好方法。

德莫尼克頭皮發麻的聽見又有人談論起昨天抓到的連續強暴犯，開始從各式各樣的八卦裡尋找解決辦法。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

走進咖啡店的時候，依圖瑞哼了一聲。

德莫尼克不在。

不知道是沒膽子面對還是其他原因，總之沒出現。

戈培爾用眼神問他『老樣子？』，依圖瑞正想點頭，最後卻搖頭。

「焦糖瑪琪朵。」

然後他看到戈培爾吃了好大一驚。

「難得你喝有加糖的咖啡……不，你居然喝有加糖的咖啡！」

「怎麼，你沒糖？」

「你就不能誇獎我一下？」戈培爾有些沒好氣。「好歹驚訝一下我記得你的喜好這種事情吧？」

「喔，這好辦，」依圖瑞那種皮笑肉不笑的表情又出現在臉上。「你真的好厲害啊，戈培爾，沒想到平常那麼笨居然記得這麼多事情！真是太厲害了！你那微小的大腦沒問題吧！？」

「……你今天火力稍大。」戈培爾嘴角抽動的從咖啡機下拿出咖啡調製，用神棍般的目光想從依圖瑞身上看出什麼。

「你想聽我說學生如何的愚蠢？」

「我相信那些學生將來會覺得老闆跟天使一樣和善，焦糖瑪琪朵加焦糖脆片。」

依圖瑞拿起杯子，抿了一口，幾乎喝不下去，真是太甜了。

真不知道自己昨晚怎麼喝下去的。

焦糖脆片的口感還留在口中，不像昨晚融化在奶泡上……只是熱的比冷的更甜。

依圖瑞忍不住揉起額角，不確定是點一份三明治硬把咖啡嚥下去，還是要戈培爾打包這杯咖啡。

「你到底怎麼啦？依圖瑞？頭痛？喝不慣就別喝嘛！」

「我累了。」被做到下不了床的疲勞豈是躺一天就能恢復的。

「累了不是應該喝最喜歡的東西？」

「……」我只是不小心點了昨晚那杯咖啡。「甜一點可以補充熱量。」

「先讓自己好一點吧。」戈培爾搖搖頭，重新倒一杯熱水給依圖瑞。「你補充熱量該不會是要熬夜吧？」

「只是希望睡得暖一點。」雖然不喜歡甜的飲料，但天氣開始冷的時候，不得不承認它很有效。

比起黑咖啡，它能讓人溫暖很久。

「保重身體啊，教授。」

戈培爾看依圖瑞難得露出不知道在想什麼的表情，很知趣的轉去其他地方、做其他事，依圖瑞則幾乎是幾口咖啡一口水的喝著焦糖瑪琪朵，平靜卻穩定的嚥下從沒點過的咖啡。

一直到咖啡喝完，德莫尼克都沒有出現，依圖瑞轉頭觀察街上行人的數量，決定結帳離開。

當他推開門的時候，驚訝的德莫尼克一腳踩進光和陰影的交界，先一把抓住他再露出困擾得連熊皮都不要的表情，看看店裡又看看他。

「等、等我一下！」德莫尼克像是下了什麼決心。「我點杯咖啡馬上出來！等我一下！」

德莫尼克衝進去，大嗓門似乎讓所有的木頭都在震動，依圖瑞皺著眉頭踏出店門，對於猶豫要不要等這件事情感到不愉快，也不想為了不確定因素浪費享受雪茄的時間，正當他打算要走的時候，德莫尼克已經衝出來。

「嘿嘿，很快吧？」德莫尼克抱著紙袋取暖。「我們走吧。」

「……走去哪？」

「你不是要回家？」

「你要跟我回家？」

「對啊，」德莫尼克一臉理所當然。「我欠你好多雪茄呢，你要我進去我再進去，反正走回你家還要點時間，到門口才說不用了也沒關係。」

實在是不適合在咖啡店門口談論的話題，依圖瑞開始走回家，德莫尼克從紙袋中拿出咖啡發出幸福的聲音，讓依圖瑞默默撇頭暗罵白癡好平復心情。

「我今天可沒辦法再讓你做到下不了床。」

「……老實說那樣我也很累……啊哈哈。」德莫尼克不好意思的傻笑，不敢看依圖瑞的表情。「反正做多少你說了算。」

「喔。」

「可以吧可以吧？這樣沒問題了吧？」

「天曉得。」依圖瑞不喜歡解饞不解飢的做愛方式，雖然人老了的確要量力而為。「你回去吧。」

德莫尼克愣在原地，他以為唯利是圖的依圖瑞一定會說好，連忙大跨步趕上。

「你不再考慮一下喔？」

依圖瑞轉頭，內心比表情錯愕。

這傢伙也跨越得太快了……這麼積極？

認為依圖瑞在認真考慮的德莫尼克現出開心的表情，像電視裡用熊掌抱住鮭魚的棕熊那樣開心，讓依圖瑞覺得很礙眼。

「你站得不錯嘛。」

「咦？」

「走的姿勢也不錯，」依圖瑞嘖嘖兩聲。「我果然是人太好，下手不夠狠。」

「……夠狠了。」不知道哪裡又讓對方不爽，德莫尼克乾脆先發誓。「我不會再把你壓在牆上強吻了，我發誓。」

「那多沒意思，換一個。」

沒意思？難不成喜歡被強吻？德莫尼克歪著頭想看清依圖瑞的表情，除了處之泰然高深莫測依然啥也沒看出來。

「……我發誓……你怎麼說我就怎麼做。」

「白癡，難道在床上還要我叫你怎麼動？再換。」

「想不出來。」德莫尼克乾脆的說：「反正身體是我的優點，大腦不是。我不想了，反正想不出來，我負責做就對了。」

「喔……」

又是一個意味深長的單音節，徹底想開的德莫尼克一點也不害怕，反正依圖瑞不可能會想要他跳鋼管—那要多大根的鋼管—或做一些感覺頭更痛的事，體力活什麼的全是小意思。

依圖瑞努力控制腳步，一種隱隱焦躁的感覺讓他想走得更快，街燈和口中呼出的白氣卻告訴他該更從容點，這不過就是個單純想用身體換雪茄的笨蛋。

而自己也不過就是個單純用雪茄換對方身體的小人。

他覬覦德莫尼克的身體，而德莫尼克需要他手上的雪茄，這只是各取所需。

德莫尼克的心情不在考慮之列，他輕鬆跨越這件事也不需要多想，那是他的事。

依圖瑞走進公寓大門，走上樓梯，經過排列不同大門的走廊，德莫尼克手上喝完的咖啡被揉成一團，看著依圖瑞沈默的拿出鑰匙開門，忐忑地盯著脖子扭動的線條、移動到依圖瑞臉上，望著打開的門和依圖瑞伸進門邊開燈的手，對依圖瑞拿下眼鏡放在玄關矮櫃上的動作感到疑惑。

我該離開？還是進去？

德莫尼克抓著垃圾猶豫，下一刻依圖瑞卻用力抓住他！

感覺被用力扯進門、壓在牆上，德莫尼克沒來得及確認門是否被甩上，頭已經被拉下堵上熱吻！

些微冰涼的撫觸很快便熱了起來，依圖瑞的舌頭很下流猥褻地鑽進自己口中活動，但反正都要做更下流更猥褻的事了，什麼部位下流什麼部位猥褻應該都不重要。

而且感覺好爽……

德莫尼克沒碰過吻技好到讓人『爽翻了』的對象，但依圖瑞的技巧真的非常好，好到你不覺得那只是舌頭。

因為太爽了所以任由依圖瑞抓著吻，等衣服被扯一半的時候終於回神一點開始配合著脫衣服，要不要先去洗澡這個問題停留的時間遠短於脫下褲子的時間，邊走邊蹭邊吻的時候好像有什麼東西倒了，但德莫尼克只注意到依圖瑞的體溫。

入手偏涼，很快的被自己弄成一樣的溫度，當被依圖瑞壓在床上的時候，德莫尼克想也沒想立刻翻身把依圖瑞壓在身下，體重讓依圖瑞發出一絲呻吟，掠食者的本能讓德莫尼克低頭咬上眼前的頸脖，帶點忍耐的呻吟瞬間戰勝一切誓言。

好聽嗎？男人的呻吟再柔軟也比不上女人，依圖瑞的呻吟跟嬌媚也完全扯不上邊，但就是很煽情。

煽情得很有成就感。

德莫尼克吮咬著脖子，想就這麼一路啃下去，依圖瑞卻又重新把他翻回床上，男人的體重讓他呼吸一窒，依圖瑞比平常濕潤的眼睛與紅潤的臉讓德莫尼克不知所措。

他前晚做愛一直不敢看依圖瑞的臉，即使不過是前天，他也不記得依圖瑞做愛時的臉是什麼樣子，只記得依圖瑞幾乎埋在枕頭與髮絲間昏睡的臉像去了殼的栗子，沒有刺、沒有硬殼，嚼久了彷彿還會出現甜味。

「看清楚我是誰。」依圖瑞的臉漸漸壓近，混亂渾濁的呼吸從嘴唇移到耳邊，濕熱低沈的聲音吹送入耳。「要上我的床還債，就別逃避我的臉。」

其實知道，只是一時沒想到，依圖瑞的笑容有些惡意，有點像昨晚接吻完的臉，這讓德莫尼克不敢移開目光。而依圖瑞卻坐起來、坐在對方大腿上，用刻意讓對方看見的姿態撫慰揉弄兩人的性器，果然看見德莫尼克一臉震驚大腦空白的癡呆表情。

而德莫尼克一點也不覺得大腦空白，他覺得現在大腦很忙，下面有頭沒腦的地方也很忙。

雖然做也做了臉也認了早就知道是跟男人上床，但突然看直播、不、突然在自己身上演現場還是太衝擊！

而且昨天被攻擊過的部位在別人手上讓他更不敢動了。

依圖瑞對上他視線的臉一點羞恥心都沒有，卻像是為了專心享樂而低頭瞇起雙眼，那雙漂亮得過份的手把兩人緊靠的性器捧在掌中，先仔細地抓握、揉搓囊袋，再圈撫柱身的每一絲紋路與頂端。

比震驚更恐怖的快感開始爬上背脊，德莫尼克完全無法移開目光。

看著兩人的分身在依圖瑞手中越站越挺、泌出濕潤滑膩的光澤和聲音，依圖瑞的喘息越來越潮濕急促，情慾的紅潮從臉蔓延到身體。德莫尼克壓抑著喘息，看著套弄的手越來越快，想觀察依圖瑞的表情才發現他一直看著自己，超過極限的某些情緒讓體內『啪！』地斷掉了什麼。

一把抓起依圖瑞壓在身下狂吻，拿起前晚就放在床頭的保險套戴上，沒有任何潤滑的進入讓依圖瑞失去表情和聲音，睜大的眼看起來更潮濕……

好緊。

德莫尼克知道昨天依圖瑞有先潤滑過，但不知道還做了些什麼，依圖瑞瞬間慘白的臉情慾全消，看起來有點痛苦，比自己緊得難受這點還要痛苦，不想在床上被罵這點讓他從依圖瑞的眼角一路吻到唇上，吻到那裡沒那麼緊才轉去啃吮脖子。

「混帳……下次、啊……」

在罵完之前，德莫尼克很卑鄙的開始動了起來。

低啞的叫聲透露著痛苦，手指在自己身上抓出尖銳的疼痛，德莫尼克動了兩下，發現依圖瑞還是很痛很難受的樣子，於是停下、再動一動、又停下……聽著聲音、毫無章法的吻著，痛苦的聲音喘息漸漸改變成另一種音色，略顯恍惚的眼神也呈現一種異樣的渴望，下身抽動進出變得越來越順暢，速度也從忍耐變得不受控制。

濕黏的摩擦聲和依圖瑞低啞斷續的呻吟又像夢境一般籠罩聽覺，跟前晚一樣、跟昨晚一樣，不真實感比清晰的肉體拍擊聲更強烈，但依然知道這都是真的……手下汗濕的皮膚、夾在腰上的大腿，又熱又軟又濕滑的地方圈絞得自己雙眼發熱頭腦發昏，甚至連依圖瑞咬在肩膀上的刺痛都讓德莫尼克覺得滋味不錯而動得更快。

「啊……嗯……」

依圖瑞被搖得暈眩，疼痛與快感拉扯著神經，讓他在沈淪與清醒之間徘徊，想質問這傢伙究竟想做到什麼時候，短短幾個字卻被德莫尼克撞得支離破碎。

渴望獲得快樂的眼神和渴望這傢伙滾蛋的眼神，被德莫尼克理解成一個令人興奮的答案，大手抓住依圖瑞的腿往前壓、把腳掛在肩上，更好更深更露骨的侵入跟著體溫一起失控。

看到依圖瑞把手遮在臉上的叫著，德莫尼克才意識到這體位一覽無遺，羞恥又下流的感覺反而讓自己變得更大，忍不住就抓開依圖瑞臉上的手、把那手往頭頂壓，依圖瑞不滿又無法抗拒的臉出現在身下，充滿慾望與怒意的雙眼蓄滿水，德莫尼克著魔般的放手摸上那張臉，摸過脖子、胸口，赤紅的性器在眼前晃動、帶點重新認識的好奇握住它……即使這樣只會讓感覺更強烈，依圖瑞還是放棄似的閉上眼睛。

當閉上眼的世界只剩下快感的時候，時間似乎變得漫長，依圖瑞感覺德莫尼克動也不動只用手玩弄自己的慾望，那隻笨拙粗糙的手帶來直接明快的刺激，發軟的腰顫抖、竭力忍耐，德莫尼克一定不知道射出來會是什麼樣子……

「…放…開……放開……」

依圖瑞掙扎的表情讓德莫尼克覺得有趣，那彷彿夾雜了羞恥的憤怒太過少見、難以想像，這讓他壓制依圖瑞更加執著手上的動作。

然後那張脹紅的臉迎來高潮的失神恍惚，德莫尼克也失神了。

握著手中疲軟的器官，他也跟著射了。

嫵媚豔麗沾染精液的臉只存在很短的時間，依圖瑞帶著報復心情的伸手抹去放在唇邊舔，德莫尼克不知道是驚醒還是驚嚇的渾身一震卻還是呆看著他，過了片刻才垂頭喪氣的退出他的身體，依圖瑞硬是忍著沒倒吸一口氣。

一段無法計算時間的相對無言在屋子裡很煎熬的經過，依圖瑞看著德莫尼克抓頭抓臉眼睛飄來飄去，突然也不知道該冷笑還是該誇獎對方沒逃跑。

「滿意了？」

依圖瑞問道，德莫尼克不敢答話，他才剛發誓人家說什麼他做什麼，結果怕挨罵反而快速做到底……偷偷抬眼想看看依圖瑞的表情，一對上視線又迅速低下。

「我要清理，扶我去浴室。」

德莫尼克聽了先慌慌張張的下床打開浴室的燈，衝進去先轉開熱水好把前面的冷水放掉，再跑出來粗手粗腳半扶半抱的把依圖瑞弄進浴室，等依圖瑞站在浴缸旁邊卻又掙脫他時，德莫尼克不由得困惑地看著依圖瑞。

「衣櫃最下層有新床單，雪茄櫃左邊白色櫃子的最下一層有醫藥箱，」依圖瑞用一種受害者的表情看著德莫尼克，看得對方渾身發冷。「在我洗好出來以前，你要換好床單，拿出醫藥箱，順便倒杯水。」

「好。」

德莫尼克緊張的點頭，衝出去關上浴室門，等德莫尼克一離開，依圖瑞就開始齜牙咧嘴的頻頻抽氣、爬進浴缸坐下，調整蓮蓬頭的水柱和水溫，充滿忍耐的慢慢清洗。

一邊充滿沮喪卻迅速的更換床單被套，一邊忍不住掛心的看著浴室，德莫尼克把換下來的東西揉成一團，塞進找到的洗衣機裡，拿出醫藥箱也倒好溫水，突然之間他沒事可做，反而更在意依圖瑞的狀況。

把耳朵貼在浴室門上，再偷偷打開條縫，先是進去一顆頭——看見依圖瑞低頭坐在浴缸裡，沒有發現他；然後整個人都鑽進浴室，看見發現他的依圖瑞有些驚訝。

「……你還好吧？」

「……過來。」依圖瑞拍拍浴缸邊。「幫我清理。」

讓德莫尼克在浴缸邊坐下，依圖瑞皺著眉頭跨坐在對方大腿上、讓臀部騰空，德莫尼克嚇得渾身僵硬、心想這是哪門子的清理時，他感覺依圖瑞把蓮蓬頭塞在他手上，然後——帶著他的雙手到某個地方，推著他的手指進入軟熱的穴口！

「……輕點。」依圖瑞倒吸一口氣，德莫尼克才意識到手指多動了兩下。「抽動手指，把裡面稍微洗一下，你今天硬來有點受傷……沖乾淨點。」

「……那不硬來是……？」依圖瑞把頭靠在頸邊，看不到臉，手指緩緩抽動清洗時能聽見小小的悶哼……德莫尼克邊洗邊覺得這種親暱很微妙，但感覺還不賴。

「像你現在這樣，」依圖瑞刻意咬著耳朵說。「一根一根的增加手指，再加上點潤滑劑，把它弄鬆弄軟弄濕……」

「我、我知道了……」專心洗專心洗……

「下次記得，」依圖瑞冷哼一聲。「今天這個不算，沒倒扣就不錯，痛死我了。」

「嗯。」

雖然洗得兩人都渾身發熱，德莫尼克還是很努力很快速地把兩人都洗完擦乾，把依圖瑞弄回床上。看依圖瑞趴在床上勾過床頭的醫藥箱，拿出內服藥吃下又拿出藥膏遞給他。

「擦藥。」

覺得比接過一個嬰兒還需要謹慎對待，德莫尼克紅透一張臉輕手輕腳地擦藥，戰戰兢兢地替依圖瑞蓋被子，穿好衣服，同手同腳地離開這充滿新知識的房間。


	5. 踏入新世界的熊在學習（微H）

德莫尼克不是個擅長隱藏偽裝的傢伙，但也沒有笨得藏不住事情，這是他自認比戈培爾高明的地方之一。卻沒想到其實是他一身熊皮太厚，當他真的耍賴什麼都不說、硬要裝死的時候，誰也拿他沒辦法。

雖然人類裝死對熊沒用，但裝死的熊對人類來說卻很有用。

那天之後，德莫尼克跟依圖瑞都恢復咖啡館的生活。在咖啡館，他們嘴賤抬槓裝得像以前一樣——只有他是裝得像以前一樣。德莫尼克困窘的發現其實大家都察覺他不太對，甚至連依圖瑞都冷笑的說他『沒冬眠的熊都比較怪』。

這就是高下差距，同樣是當事人，依圖瑞可以輕鬆站在加害者群裡，而他卻是被八卦東敲西戳捲起來裝死的那個。

他白天或者晚上開公車，在咖啡館碰到依圖瑞，介意依圖瑞那天之後什麼要求都沒有，忍了半個月，出了店門後偷偷摸摸地跟上依圖瑞想問清楚，依圖瑞一口芬芳的雪茄煙吹出了陰森的怨恨。

『你知道之後那幾天我是多麼的生不如死嗎？』知道德莫尼克有被嚇到但是沒聽懂，依圖瑞只好補上說明。『你以為傷口一天就好？』

說到傷口，德莫尼克才想到傷口的位置，想到位置，很自然就想到曖昧的跟可以理解的痛苦……說不出話來乾笑兩聲，灰溜溜地說晚安落跑。

在他忐忑著薪水、雪茄、還有依圖瑞的時候，他老姊打了一通活像他老媽的電話。

『還活著就給我記得回家！』

德莫尼克掛掉電話後開始扳手指，這才發現他已經三個月沒去看一下他老娘。

他住在一個去咖啡館和雪茄店都算近，去上班也方便的地方；他老姊當然是住在離小孩學校近，夫妻兩人開車接小孩也不麻煩的地方。

至於他老媽，住在西區的郊外，雖然還在同一個城市內但怎麼說都有點距離，平常再怎麼偷懶至少一個月也會回去吃頓飯，像領薪水一樣忍耐嘮叨不完的關心。但自從他金錢透支生活大亂之後……德莫尼克看著漆黑的窗外一陣感慨，人真的不能沒有錢啊。

亂到現在還是像雪崩一樣轟隆轟隆，也不知道什麼時候會被追上壓扁。

於是德莫尼克當下立刻乖乖打電話給『親愛的老媽』，然後第二天晚上再一臉為難不安地告訴依圖瑞他這個週末沒空。

「喔。」

德莫尼克等半天沒聽到下一個聲音，這才瞭解依圖瑞已經回答結束。

「只有『喔』？」

「嗯，不然？」

「我以為你至少會嘲笑我『這麼大個人還要找媽媽吃奶？』，然後刻意跟我約週末……」

「喔，所以不是去吃奶啊。」

「……不是。」依圖瑞從善如流的態度讓德莫尼克明白他做了蠢事。

「那就約禮拜天晚上吧。」

「你還真的挑週末？」

「禮拜天是一週的第一天。」依圖瑞攤手。「有鑑於你不良的紀錄，很榮幸的我星期一沒課，我有的是空閒陪你慢慢來。」

慢慢來聽起來很恐怖……？

「平常週末你怎麼過？」

「書、音樂、博物館、咖啡、雪茄、最重要的——男人以及床，週末想多忙都可以。」

這麼直接了當讓人頗為無言，覺得自己只提供一根棍子可以隨意更換的感覺也很糟……

「那你的家人呢？」

「為什麼我要回答你？」

依圖瑞回答的很冷淡，德莫尼克抓抓頭，不甘心又不得不承認自己天真……誰規定自己說了對方也要說？

「那……」德莫尼克在腦中排列週末行程。「我先去陪我媽吃飯，然後禮拜天晚上再來找你……幾點？」

「上床還能約幾點，你真是天才。」

「……我會盡早到。」

「不用這麼猴急，」依圖瑞看德莫尼克一臉想把舌頭吃下肚的懊悔表情，忍不住壞心的繼續刺激對方。「反正你再急我也只有這麼點體力。」

「總之，禮拜天見。」

依圖瑞目送德莫尼克灰溜溜的再次敗退，那種說不出的得意讓他從受傷之後的糟糕心情頃刻轉好，也期待起禮拜天某人按門鈴的表情。

說起來……

依圖瑞轉身往回家的方向走。

是不是該對德莫尼克好一點？

依圖瑞像在思考要多珍惜這個收藏般地思考著。

他已經遠離年輕，甚至可以說自己老了，要找到年輕的孩子們躺在身下比較容易，要找到能上自己的就難上很多。

你已經老了，依圖瑞，帶著醜惡的年老逃離美麗之物，筆下詩句不再讚嘆所得而是嫉恨譏諷，把惡德奉為圭臬卻不過只是小奸小惡……你還能選擇嗎？

依圖瑞反問自己，拿出白天抽一半的雪茄，是啊，選擇與年齡相反，而且那個笨蛋至少身體很好。

至於德莫尼克對自己身體乃至於更多的感想，依圖瑞不願去想。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

「怎麼？」

德莫尼克的大姊伊凡琳一邊幫最小的孩子擦嘴重新握好餐具，一邊威脅較大的那個喝第二杯果汁晚上就沒有點心，同時居然還有辦法問自己怎麼了，德莫尼克真懷疑他大姊怎麼辦到……忍不住佩服地看看姊夫，伊凡琳的聲音又響起。

「你看他幹什麼？我在問你！」

他等看好戲的母親在餐桌上邊笑邊吃，早就習慣女兒教訓兒子比自己管教還有用。

「問我什麼？」德莫尼克咬一口雞肉，想讓嘴巴忙一點讓他老姊知難而退。

「問你明明現在才在吃午餐，你就一副想走的樣子？」伊凡琳眉毛挑高。「我警告你，我好不容易下廚做菜，你嫌不好吃我就……」

德莫尼克睜著大大的眼睛想知道這次的威脅是什麼。

伊凡琳哼哼兩聲，身體前傾。

「——我就請全醫院的未婚護士把照片釘在內褲上，通通打包寄給你，怎麼樣？快嫌不好吃呀，全醫院的護士我都幫你看過了，而且醫院最近又來一批實習護士，雖然小了點，交往看看也好啊！」

德莫尼克偷偷同情地看著在一旁咳嗽的姊夫。

「不行不行，」坐在一旁的母親連忙阻止。「伊琳，那種敢寄內褲給小莫尼的女孩太開放了！小莫尼怎麼受得了！」

「媽，不開放一點，他怎麼找得到對象？你現在依然沒對象對吧？莫尼？」

「我……」床伴不算對象，但就算把床伴拿出來擋也不行……德莫尼克吞吞口水，讓他老姊知道是男的非笑死不可……

「伊琳，」姊夫抓住老姊的手笑著安撫。「我倒是覺得德莫尼克有對象，他看起來有約的樣子。」

伊凡琳認真打量弟弟，回想剛才某人坐立難安的樣子，在點頭之中猜中了七七八八。

「所以你剛才在困擾的是約會？嗯，很好，終於開竅了，」伊凡琳繼續點頭，打理小孩。「我看你也才剛開始就不問了，有就好，想結婚了再記得帶回來給我跟媽看看，尤其是媽，她最擔心你了！」

「沒關係，沒關係，」母親大人笑著揮手，幫德莫尼克又裝了點麵。「不帶回來也沒關係，媽就怕你老了之後一個人寂寞，所以啊，小莫尼，只要不違法就好，你想跟誰在一起媽都沒意見喔！」

母親大人慈祥的微笑，耀眼得讓德莫尼克暈頭轉向……為什麼老媽你這麼確定我會走上歧途……

「好，下桌，下桌，」伊凡琳把孩子們趕下桌，開始收拾，這中間還不忘用一個閃光親吻把姊夫也送下桌。「孩子們！去刷牙！誰刷得最乾淨，下午逛街有大杯熱奶昔！」

「姐，你要逛街啊？那把媽也帶去吧。」德莫尼克咬一口麵，然後眼睜睜地看伊凡琳把他的盤子收走。

「當然，媽是一定要去的。不要誤會，」伊凡琳伸手拍拍她阿呆很多年的弟弟。「主角是你，阿呆老弟，想也知道你一定沒幾件能看的衣服，這樣讓你去約會是姊姊我的恥辱，放心，我一定會讓你看起來像個人，錢我也幫你出。」

「……你說我平常不像人？！」

「是啊，」伊凡琳絕望地看著她從沒弄清現況的弟弟，趁對方坐在椅子上，難得居高臨下地看著德莫尼克。「像走錯森林的熊，還好你毛沒很多，所以熊把毛剃光穿上人類的衣服，大概就像你。」

「熊才沒有我聰明。」鬱悶的把他老姊堆起來的盤子通通拿到水槽裡，扭開水粗手粗腳的洗盤子。

「熊會抓鮭魚，你又不會，他們一定也覺得他們才是聰明的一方。」

德莫尼克放棄跟他老姊拌嘴想專心洗盤子，不過沒兩下就被他姊嫌棄地推到一邊，要他快點跟老媽準備出門。

「不用這麼麻煩吧……這又不是什麼大事……」

「這當然是大事，我家的弟弟終於有對象了！對我來說就是大事！我出錢還不行嗎？去給我穿鞋子！寶貝們！！帶舅舅上車！！」

於是，依圖瑞禮拜天打開門的時候，他反而是表情被觀賞的那個。

「……我必須老實跟你講，德莫尼克，」我剛剛大腦一片空白。「我剛剛差點想大笑。」

德莫尼克難過得哪裡都想抓又哪裡都不敢亂動，遞出他老姊強迫他買的玫瑰花束。

「我知道很奇怪……我老姊很過份的說我現在看起來比較像人。」

「很好看。」

「咦？」

德莫尼克愕然望向抱著玫瑰站在門口的依圖瑞，在他求證之前，依圖瑞轉身要他進來。

屋子裡還是跟上次一樣，滿地的書和雪茄味，跟他家一樣沒掛什麼畫和裝飾，也沒有任何綠意……至少他還有一整排的小仙人掌，依圖瑞家沒有任何盆栽。

本來以為依圖瑞會笑他，但他沒有等到嘲諷也沒有出現笑聲，德莫尼克以為依圖瑞也不會善待玫瑰，依圖瑞卻把玫瑰放在床邊矮櫃。

玫瑰感受到溫度變化，甜美香味充滿臥房，德莫尼克站在寢室門口，看依圖瑞扯下一把花瓣在指間揉碾，把花瓣傾灑在矮櫃和地上，香味和那個側影瞬間顯得濃郁……為什麼看的東西會覺得濃郁？

「過來。」

玫瑰的香味只是裝飾，依圖瑞對所有的花都沒有特別愛好，但沒有人會因為收到禮物而不開心，尤其德莫尼克想必很艱辛的才完成安全抵達這件事。

德莫尼克乖巧地走過去，不瞭解依圖瑞為了什麼而愉快，但愉快總是好事。

「誰幫你買的衣服？」依圖瑞要德莫尼克別動，動手脫起對方的衣服，邊脫邊看衣服上的衣標，果然都不可能是德莫尼克會買的店。

「啊？呃，我姐……」德莫尼克努力不亂動，只是努力用眼睛看清楚左手跟右手是如何離開袖子，「禮拜六不知道為什麼他們判定我有交往的對象，然後……然後就是這樣。我只覺得暈頭轉向不知道發生什麼事，今天中午離開的時候我姐連玫瑰都買好了塞給我……」

「喔……」果然女人的品味大多都比男人好。

「玫瑰我不敢亂丟，而且買都買了……」德莫尼克只覺得男人收到花應該會很困擾，所以他用一種充滿歉意的表情看著依圖瑞，即使剛才依圖瑞沒說什麼。「……你喜歡玫瑰嗎？」

如果你說不喜歡，我絕對不會留著讓你困擾。

邊脫邊整理衣服的依圖瑞怔愣地抬頭，看見這樣的表情，突然也困擾起來。

說不出不喜歡，也擔心說喜歡之後德莫尼克真的以為他喜歡，可惜看著德莫尼克就知道沈默也不是好選擇。

「留著就好。」

留著啊……無法判斷是喜歡多一點還是討厭多一點。

「為什麼你要這樣……脫衣服？」被脫得差不多的德莫尼克，看著一旁被疊好掛好的衣服，疑惑中好像有種心癢癢的笑意。

「如果禮物被扯壞，嘖嘖……」

知道依圖瑞是想用威脅阻止自己問下去，德莫尼克卻笑得很開心，開心得不想問了，於是問也不問的開始幫依圖瑞脫衣服，顯然今天都待在家裡的依圖瑞身上衣服更少。

「所以現在是……」都脫光了那應該是……

「上課。」

這門附操作實驗的講習從浴室開始，重點當然不只是洗澡。

「你……你確定！？」

德莫尼克拿著蓮蓬頭，聲線有點抖。說實話，依圖瑞不確定。

如果把現實放在眼前，聖人也要上廁所。依圖瑞不確定自己究竟想試探什麼，那不是美麗愉快的事，他是期待德莫尼克逃跑，還是想知道對方什麼時候會受不了？

「嗯。」

姿勢跟半個月前一樣，德莫尼克用力嚥嚥口水，不同的是依圖瑞這次把手環在他脖子上。

不同的是依圖瑞剛才跟他講了一些……關於事前準備與清理以及後果的事情。

而他現在要幫依圖瑞……嗯……清理。

「要放棄也可以，德莫尼克。」

依圖瑞難得的好心，德莫尼克卻搖搖頭。

不過就是……洗一下，這樣逃走太沒用了。

拆下蓮蓬頭的部分，調整水流和水溫，拿著軟管靠近緊閉的穴口，像上次一樣用手指稍稍鬆軟擴張，然後把水灌進去。

「……怎麼了？」

「……沒事。」

依圖瑞咬著唇，開始後悔何苦這樣玩自己。

水逐漸漲滿腹部，除了難受之外自然也會壓迫到敏感的位置，這些他都不能也不想跟德莫尼克講，只能忍耐。

而德莫尼克看依圖瑞不太對，臉也一點點脹紅，正在思考是不是該做些什麼，依圖瑞低啞的說可以了。

德莫尼克移開軟管，照依圖瑞的話立刻把水調大拿在手上之後，那些灌進去的水立刻夾帶腥黃的顏色排出，再被流水沖走。

德莫尼克皺皺眉頭，又低頭看看不看他的依圖瑞，迅速拿水沖一沖又把水流調回剛才的樣子……他還記得依圖瑞說要洗到什麼程度。

重複剛才的動作，只有水聲的浴室很安靜，德莫尼克沒有笨到沒發現依圖瑞是刻意這麼做，所以他有點不高興……或許是被噁心到了所以不高興，德莫尼克這麼想，另一隻閒著的手按了點沐浴乳，胡亂在依圖瑞身上抹開搓揉，於是察覺對方在忍耐。

脹紅著臉、咬著唇、安靜的不看他……是真的在忍耐。

基於『依圖瑞應該不希望我問』的想法以及報復心情，德莫尼克依照之前的記憶刻意搓揉那些比較敏感的地方，甚至帶著泡沫仔細捋動依圖瑞的陰莖和囊袋，果然聽見依圖瑞的呼吸變得濁重混亂。

「可以了……把水管……」

非常壓抑的聲音聽起來有點咬牙切齒、有點可憐兮兮的濕度，德莫尼克賭氣地將水繼續灌入，當依圖瑞掙扎的時候用力把人緊緊困在懷中、對準唇吻下去！

依圖瑞掙扎得很厲害，手在他身上胡亂的抓扯、拍打，喉間所有的聲音都被吻堵得模糊，正當德莫尼克覺得快要制住依圖瑞的時候，嘴唇尖銳的痛後嚐到血腥味，在他組織出罵人的話或諷刺之前，依圖瑞帶著眼淚的通紅雙眼、用少見的哀求看著他。

「…拿出來……快拿出來……」

德莫尼克怔怔的移開，甚至來不及多做什麼，頓時放鬆的依圖瑞股間噴出依然帶點黃濁的水，那靠在頸間的喘息聽起來非常虛弱性感。

德莫尼克發現依圖瑞在忍耐什麼，於是接下來的時間依圖瑞變得非常難熬，充滿悔恨，德莫尼克一次次的直到他開口哀求才移開水管，水透明之後又伸入兩根手指仔細地挖摳揉搓，等洗乾淨『那裡』之後，依圖瑞覺得自己已經渾身發軟，德莫尼克卻依然興致高昂地幫他洗澡。

……跟上次的記憶又不同。德莫尼克身體跟內心都處於興奮狀態，一方面是因為他在依圖瑞面前從未處於如此優越的地位，另一方面，太多的新發現讓他冷靜不了。

原來這樣不只是難過還會有感覺，原來依圖瑞可以這樣哀求，原來他可以用快哭出來的表情發出這種聲音……

原來依圖瑞也是會害羞的。

當他用水強迫依圖瑞主動要他住手、用手指刻意的想讓依圖瑞叫出聲音，他以為之前上床時都叫得很開放的依圖瑞不會怎麼樣，但依圖瑞似乎不願意這樣。剛開始死撐著忍耐，後來雖然乾脆的發出呻吟就像之前一樣，但那片擴散的紅潮升高的體溫以及他握在手中的小東西卻騙不了人。

依圖瑞覺得害羞，然後無法控制的變得更敏感，連熱水沖撫身體都能讓他的喘息顫抖。

「你好可愛喔……」德莫尼克邊洗邊親，依圖瑞發紅的眼角有羞怒與慾望，這次德莫尼克理直氣壯的視而不見，因為，他又沒有弄傷依圖瑞。

只是，搞什麼，明明不過是個跟自己同年的大叔，為什麼你能這麼可愛啊！？

德莫尼克扯過浴巾邊擦邊親，把人帶出浴室，依圖瑞越生氣他就越忍不住說對方可愛的衝動，每一下親吻都像跳針一樣的重複『你好可愛』的呢喃，說得依圖瑞就算想殺人也沒空間可以勒緊對方脖子。

「……閉嘴……」我現在後悔死了……

因為床終於到了，所以德莫尼克聽話地閉嘴再把人壓在床上瘋狂熱吻，認真撫摸剛才他親手洗好的皮膚與敏感，然後拿起床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，將沾上潤滑劑的手指重新推入剛才待過的地方。

一開始就是兩隻手指，德莫尼克聽見依圖瑞發出悶哼，開始輕緩地轉動、曲勾手指，像在浴室那時一樣，感受那軟熱的肌肉在手指的活動下一陣敏感的緊縮、一點一點地放鬆，於是他又再增加手指……

這次他記得，依圖瑞說要擴張才不會受傷。所以……然後呢？

德莫尼克放開幾乎窒息的依圖瑞，凝視對方片刻之後才恢復焦距的雙眼。

「所以……這堂課還有什麼要補充的嗎？」

德莫尼克不想忍了，依圖瑞也不想讓德莫尼克忍太久而把自己玩到動不了。

「……記得交作業。」

害羞、憤怒什麼的都算了，接下來暫時沒空想起它們。


	6. 熊的冬眠與人類的冬眠

依圖瑞迷濛的睜開眼，覺得好黑，他想動一下，才察覺有個溫度抱著他，因為他動了而抱得更緊。

「……再睡一下……鬧鐘沒響……」

賴床的夢話呼嚕呼嚕地消失，頭在臉頰頸子邊蹭了蹭，德莫尼克睡得非常安心，把自己跟被子都摟得紮實，暖得有些熱。

冬天來了，天亮得晚。房間裡是冷的，這裡是暖的。

依圖瑞閉上乾澀的眼。

是冬天太好睡。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

德莫尼克醒來的第一個想法是『糟糕！我睡過頭了！』，在要跳起來的那瞬間他清醒了，因為他抱著依圖瑞。

把臉貼在他懷裡的依圖瑞睡得很沈，因為他拉開距離而又蹭過來，在微光中透出一種纖細的柔和。

德莫尼克抱著依圖瑞，心想不愧是連內褲都幫他挑好的老姊，強迫他把今天的班掉開原來是因為……果然……捨不得動一下。

根本不想走。

懷裡的人很暖很柔軟，完全沒有刺之後就會覺得依圖瑞看起來很可愛，啃起來很美味，當他顫抖地發出綿軟呻吟時很性感……

打住、打住。

德莫尼克連忙阻止自己想下去，悄悄把自己拉遠一點，盯著依圖瑞陷在枕被間的側臉，沒想到居然這樣就在他家過夜了。

唉……年紀大了要有節制，可是好想再做一次……但依圖瑞睡得這麼好又很想繼續抱著，可是這樣好像會不自覺的摸來摸去……所以我應該離開這張床嗎……

德莫尼克抱著依圖瑞像抱著蜂窩的熊，想吃蜂蜜又捨不得吃、抱著用力點怕弄壞、不吃放開那簡直像拿刀割肉，有點焦躁又不敢把焦躁表現出來。總覺得這樣不是辦法，思考又開始在這三個選項裡打轉。最後終於牙一咬心一橫，偷偷摸摸輕輕悄悄地放開依圖瑞、鑽出被窩，再小心的用被子毯子把依圖瑞包好。

忍住一個噴嚏，回頭確認依圖瑞沒醒，德莫尼克隨便套件衣服在房子裡尋找暖氣，把它們通通打開之後，先看看依圖瑞的雪茄櫃乾過癮，然後再跑去廚房。

等依圖瑞醒來的時候，房間裡有食物的香味，想起床才發現他被被子包得很緊，半鑽動半掙脫的離開被窩，才發現旁邊的小桌上放了三明治和熱咖啡，還有一壺果汁，半開的房門外還聽得到動靜，沒多久德莫尼克又抱著一個盆子和一個空托盤進來，看到他醒了，先是驚訝、然後嘿嘿笑。

「我吵醒你了喔？」

「沒有。」

「會冷嗎？」德莫尼克邊問邊放下托盤拿起外套遞過去，依圖瑞沒有回答冷或不冷，只是披上，看著德莫尼克把托盤放到床上、小桌拉近，食物一樣樣的放到他面前。

「你做的？」

「是啊，」德莫尼克不好意思的笑兩聲。「想吃早餐可是不想出門，只做自己的份好像很差勁，所以我就都做了……我想你是不介意我用了食材又用了廚房啦……」

「是不介意。」

就算是這種理由，醒來就有早餐這件事，還是讓依圖瑞露出笑容。

那種溫暖的笑容讓德莫尼克驚訝的猛眨眼睛拚命看，先是不敢置信，然後是覺得錯過大概沒有下次……

「……你幹嘛？」

「沒有沒有。」總不能說你剛才笑得很溫柔很漂亮……德莫尼克看著依圖瑞手上的叉子感受到生命危險，照慣例轉移話題。「咖啡跟果汁你要哪個？」

「咖啡。」心想家裡沒有糖，咖啡應該不可能會很甜，依圖瑞照習慣點了咖啡，一口下去那種殺人般的悔恨又冒了出來。「……你加了蜂蜜？」

「嗯，是啊，」德莫尼克給自己也倒了一杯，然後拿起盆子開始挖薯泥給依圖瑞。「蜂蜜對喉嚨不錯，牛奶對胃不錯，以前我喝過覺得這還滿好喝的，我看你家有所以我全加了，反正對身體好。」

……

依圖瑞扶住額頭，心疼他的蜂蜜。蜂蜜的味道戰勝了咖啡味和牛奶味而且很甜，那不屬於好喝也不屬於難喝的怪味道喝起來很折磨，所以他決定先吃點別的。

「……三明治……」不會吧？

「培根和蛋，然後我在煎好的培根上面塗了一點蜂蜜，很好吃吧。」

又是蜂蜜。

因為其實還不錯，所以依圖瑞不回答，拿叉子挖了點看起來似乎很不錯的薯泥，吃下去的時候驚訝的睜大眼睛。

「好吃吧？好吃吧？」

「……嗯。」真意外。

「嘿，果然很好吃對吧？我們家的薯泥一直都是我做的！深得我家的祖傳味道！」

「因為擅長？」

「嘿嘿，因為我力氣最大。」

這工作分配真容易理解。

依圖瑞吃了一輪不自覺又拿起咖啡喝了一口，才想著糟糕了又皺起眉頭，於是挖起一口薯泥又配一口咖啡，眉頭皺得更緊。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」依圖瑞忿忿地又吃一口薯泥……見鬼！咖啡居然跟薯泥的味道很合！難道我的味覺壞了嗎！？

在依圖瑞思考以及對抗『咖啡配薯泥其實滿好吃的』的想法時，他啃完了三明治，喝完咖啡並且吃下同等體積的薯泥……

「唔……」糟糕，一生氣不小心吃太飽……

依圖瑞一邊反省一邊對抗吃飽後的強大睡意，說實話他依然全身酸痛，可是現在睡容易變胖，而且聽著德莫尼克洗盤子的聲音入睡似乎會做惡夢……還是想睡。

不知不覺靠在床上半夢半醒，連德莫尼克回來了也沒發現，等德莫尼克笑著想把依圖瑞塞回被子裡，依圖瑞才驚醒過來，想起一件很重要的事。

「你為什麼沒去上班？」

「？我把班全都調開了，」德莫尼克露出『我做得真不錯！』的得意表情。「老姊說的沒錯，我現在一點都不想走。」

不想走是要繼續做嗎？依圖瑞一瞬間有點期待又有點恐懼。

依圖瑞躺著不說話，只是直直地看著德莫尼克，看得德莫尼克心又癢了，忍不住低頭在依圖瑞唇上吮了一口又一口，覺得帶點蜂蜜味的依圖瑞真不錯。

「所以……」德莫尼克看著依圖瑞也不確定該不該繼續。「所以昨晚我做得還不錯吧？」

……沒有弄傷，雖然沒有技術指導但做得還算盡興，做完不只幫他洗澡也把該換洗的通通換了，目前為止不只沒偷拿他的雪茄還意外的做了早餐……

「昨晚的部分還可以，差一點才及格。」

「啊？！沒及格？為什麼？！」你明明都浪叫得渾身發軟哪裡不及格了啊！！

「就你那點爛技術？」依圖瑞哼哼嗤笑。「還差得遠。」

「那你現在教啊！」

被人嫌技術爛哪個男人不生氣？德莫尼克半生氣半期待的壓住依圖瑞，還沒一逞淫慾，大意之下已經被依圖瑞踹下床，而依圖瑞因為這一腳渾身酸痛的抓枕頭。

「滾。」

依圖瑞渾身酸痛、咬牙切齒地看著床邊露出的那顆頭，而德莫尼克無辜地看著依圖瑞片刻，又討好賣乖地爬回床上，這次趴得遠一點。

「沒事吧？」

依圖瑞把臉埋在枕頭裡艱難地呼吸、隱藏表情，感覺得到德莫尼克貼近自己想做什麼，但依圖瑞還是打算裝死，因為他實在沒體力踹第二腳。

大熊坐起來抓抓頭，發現依圖瑞鐵了心不理他有點沮喪，但也不是非做不可，就是心癢問兩句。

還是不太想走，就這樣發呆賴著也很怪，德莫尼克看看身上隨便套的衣服，咧嘴一笑，鑽進被窩抱住依圖瑞，腳也跨到對方身上，把依圖瑞從枕頭裡挖出來好把頭埋在對方肩窩裡，在依圖瑞回過神想掙扎的時候，德莫尼克已經牢牢地抱好了。

「放開。」

「抱一下又不會少塊肉，」但顯然熊先生非常介意肉跑掉。「而且我有穿衣服喔！」

「有穿又怎樣？」依圖瑞發出冷笑，「哪個強暴犯會把衣服脫光再上？哪個被強暴的原來沒穿衣服？把你那玩意離我遠一點！」

被發現已經鼓起來，德莫尼克又尷尬又不服氣，這很正常！

「他也不過是大了一點點，這很正常好不好，我就不相信你沒反應！」

德莫尼克邊說邊把手往下伸，依圖瑞又抓又拍打通通沒用，被子劇烈蠕動！

「哈！看吧！你也有反應嘛！」德莫尼克手覆蓋在依圖瑞微微勃起的下體，指掌惡意的抓兩下，感覺依圖瑞腰腹的肌肉一緊，呼吸瞬間亂了幾拍。

「當然！我是男人！我是叫你離我遠一點沒說這不正常！難道你長得像熊連腦容量都跟熊一樣智障嗎！？像你這種襲擊人類的熊早該被槍斃！」

「我是熊又怎樣？我還會拍打人類車窗要吃的！」德莫尼克反嘴說著脾氣也上來，手一邊抓揉依圖瑞逐漸漲大的性器一邊揉捻乳尖。「我就是熊！皮粗肉厚也不怕你打！不給我吃的我就繼續拍車窗！」

「——我雪茄都已經給你了還要怎樣！？」依圖瑞咆哮。

「……」好像有點理虧？德莫尼克聽著依圖瑞邊罵邊喘有點捨不得放手，把自己鼓脹的部位隔著衣服，貼在依圖瑞臀部蹭了蹭，感覺對方渾身僵硬。

依圖瑞沈默許久，德莫尼克開始覺得不好意思，其實他只是想抱著依圖瑞睡回籠覺……就在他想說實話的時候，依圖瑞撥開他的手翻身，開始解他的褲子。

「只准用手。」

依圖瑞啞著聲音說道，低軟的聲音讓人想起調溫中的黑巧克力。德莫尼克看依圖瑞漂亮的手指握住兩人的性器摩擦揉弄，氣息也開始混亂，忍不住從依圖瑞的耳後啃吮到臉頰下巴，再纏上依圖瑞的唇，自己的手也覆上依圖瑞的手，加大揉搓的力度頻率。

依圖瑞靈巧的手仔細挑逗的從下方的囊袋照顧到滲出液體的尖端，不同溫度的器官碰在一起磨蹭帶來另一種刺激。德莫尼克吻著，在依圖瑞短暫無力、恍神的時候接續手上的動作，在吻和吻之間交錯著彼此的呻吟喘息，德莫尼克追索著吻，聽著那細小的哼吟捨不得片刻分離……就是想吮、想啃、想吻著，手下動作也越來越快。

嘶啞的叫聲短暫響起，白濁的體液在兩人手上迸射，因高潮後的餘韻而安靜，德莫尼克最先回神，抽出手想拿衛生紙清理，卻在看到手上液體的時候想起上次的依圖瑞，於是好奇地聞一聞，皺皺眉，心想這玩意兒不過就是自己的加上依圖瑞的……放到嘴邊舔一舔……眉頭還是皺著，五味雜陳的味道。

「——你在做什麼？」

依圖瑞清醒過來，一把抓住自己的手非常驚訝，發現這點的德莫尼克，近似惡作劇的想法又冒出來，也抓住依圖瑞要去抽衛生紙的手，直勾勾地看著依圖瑞然後一根根地把手指全都舔乾淨，看著依圖瑞愕然的臉一點一點地變得比之前更紅。

舔完手的臉很自然的舔上自己的唇，感受到那種宛若大狗撒嬌一般的溫存，依圖瑞無奈地閉上眼睛，感覺對方輕輕重重地吻著、把自己抱在懷裡，睡意又重新一擁而上。

感覺懷裡的依圖瑞漸漸放鬆—跟做愛不一樣的放鬆—德莫尼克放輕了吻，把依圖瑞拉近一點、放柔擁抱的力道……吻漸漸停止，德莫尼克看著依圖瑞再次熟睡的臉，滿足地撫摸掌下的皮膚，也跟著閉上眼睛。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

這真是種奇妙的關係。

德莫尼克開著公車，今天又開羽絨帽大街，為了避免上次的情況他把廣播調到流行樂的頻道，天空下著一陣一陣的雪有點煩人，車上不暖不冷的溫度也讓人無奈，但這都比不上跟依圖瑞的關係。

雖然是為了雪茄才跟依圖瑞上床，這半個月來斷斷續續的幾次也算是在為多拿的那些雪茄還債，偶爾忍不住事後從依圖瑞的雪茄櫃裡拿根雪茄抽兩口，依圖瑞雖然什麼都沒說但想必已經記在帳上。

這只是交易。德莫尼克很想堅定的這麼告訴自己，但他隱隱覺得不是這樣……不只是這樣。

如果只是交易，依圖瑞不會這樣放縱自己前債未了新帳又來；如果只是交易……依圖瑞會這樣……

想起前天懷裡的溫度，德莫尼克湧起一種渴望與留戀，至少他很確定，如果只是交易，即使他們以前是朋友，依圖瑞也會很苛刻地對待他的債務和他的任性，而不會……

想起那次把人壓在餐桌上做，德莫尼克稍稍紅著耳朵把頻道調到新聞台，即使那時候沒清理依圖瑞也沒生氣，但在車上他需要冷靜專心。

一開始下雪，路上的車就變得比平常還多。眼看再過幾天就是萬聖節，趕活動趕特價的人潮也非常多，德莫尼克簡直無法想像萬聖節特賣會那天人會多到什麼樣子！！

車上的人都是從賣場跟百貨公司出來的，一整車的人都在討論萬聖節怎麼聚會、去誰家、跟誰吃飯，他老姊也打電話過來問他要不要回家吃飯，跟他說她要跟姊夫回老家，媽一個人會很寂寞。

於是他想起去年萬聖節他從母親那裡出來，去咖啡館湊熱鬧，然後聽說依圖瑞在那裡待了一整晚，還拉著他倒酒，最後喝最多的人打牌贏得他差點脫褲子。

依圖瑞不回家過節，會願意跟自己去過節嗎？德莫尼克標準的停在紅燈前，看著行人穿得像各種生物般從這邊走到那邊，把思緒再拉回重點——重點不是過節。

重點是他想為依圖瑞做點什麼。

德莫尼克像要證明決心一般的用力打檔，切換離合器跟油門。

他本來就不喜歡把事情弄得死板，也不喜歡弄得像交易。就算債務還清了，他跟依圖瑞還是可以當朋友……德莫尼克看著公車擦過一棵南瓜氣球，心想或許還清之後，多個炮友的關係像現在這樣也不錯。

總之，依圖瑞給他這麼多方便，他想做些什麼……不過，要做什麼？

看著雪，德莫尼克突然靈光閃爍——感謝上帝！我想到了！

於是一夜大雪的第二天，依圖瑞拿著鏟子打算把車子挖出來時候他先是愣住，然後忿忿的摔鏟子再撿起來，把大衣裹得緊緊的回家放鏟子再上班。

「那傢伙就不知道留個紙條嗎……」明明很開心卻還是邊開車邊罵人，依圖瑞的嘴角在空無一人的車上放鬆，笑著笑著又搖頭，不懂自己為什麼會這麼高興，覺得忍不住笑容真是太蠢了。

冬天的溫暖懷抱，起床時保溫的咖啡和餘香，不需要鏟雪就能打開的車門……那傢伙只是為了雪茄！依圖瑞這麼告訴自己，一遍又一遍的告訴自己，在止不住高興的時候覺得悲哀，叮嚀自己維持形象。

你是嘴賤毒舌的討厭鬼，不計後果只求自己痛快的混蛋，依圖瑞，你不能期待不能以為那是喜歡！！

那不是喜歡，那，不是喜歡。

依圖瑞開著車，冬天的雪飄入心裡，手不自覺的握緊方向盤，臉上又恢復那種刀割般的冷笑……那不是喜歡，依圖瑞，你得醒醒，看看這傢伙還會做什麼，也許他就是心血來潮？也許他就是想拿這點好意抵雪茄？

塞在車陣裡，依圖瑞恢復冷靜，點燃雪茄，纖細的煙讓他冷靜下來，開始告訴自己……

你是依圖瑞‧圖艮特，你可以乾脆的承認德莫尼克是你的菜，可以承認自己很蠢的上床上著上著居然從身體喜歡上整隻熊，你就是莫名其妙地喜歡那傢伙根本什麼都沒想的好意——但你沒必要讓他喜歡你。

你不需要他的同情，不需要軟弱的去吸引、渴求他的好感……

依圖瑞想起那個交易，看著根本沒動的車陣，把頭靠在方向盤上。

但德莫尼克不是心血來潮。

他有在依圖瑞家留宿的第二天出門都會幫依圖瑞鏟雪，也很意外依圖瑞住的這區，市公所鏟雪車居然這麼久才繞到這裡一次。

雖然對於這件事依圖瑞沒說什麼，但德莫尼克覺得自己做了好事，依圖瑞即使什麼話都沒說應該也很開心，但漸漸的他又開始覺得只鏟雪似乎還差了點。

不過在他想到差哪點之前，萬聖節快到了，他在中午吃飯的時候接到他老姊『最後通牒』的電話，不小心就說了會回去，德莫尼克想起依圖瑞就一陣緊張，來不及改口只好補上時間。

「我會回去吃中飯。」

「嗯，那我跟媽說，記得要回家吃午餐。」

德莫尼克掛電話後盯著手機小小的畫面，因為害怕自己忘記，他邊撥電話邊走到調度車的後面把自己藏起來。

「哪位？」

「我啦！依圖瑞！我啦！」

「……哪位？」

依圖瑞的聲音有點生氣，有些懷疑，德莫尼克發現依圖瑞真的沒認出自己，有點低落。

「我啦，德莫尼克……你真的沒聽出來喔？」

「你怎麼會有我的電話？」

「某次在你家拿你的手機打到我的手機，然後就有了。」依圖瑞驚訝的聲音讓德莫尼克很得意，然後才想到他們從來沒通過電話。「我電話裡的聲音跟平常差很多？」

「如此不熟練的人話讓人倍感警惕，」依圖瑞笑著哼兩聲。「最好我沒看到臉還認得出哪隻畜生是你——我可分不出來說人話的熊跟說人話的牛哪裡不同。」

「……熊不會『哞』。」

「好建議，顯然你剛才發得出來這個音，所以你不是德莫尼克，他是熊，所以你這隻牛又是哪位？」

「我是德莫尼克。」

「喔，你也叫德莫尼克，真巧！這年頭的畜生都愛上德莫尼克這個名字？」

「……對不起啦……反正我都拿到電話了……這也沒什麼嘛……」發現自己正在被依圖瑞追殺，德莫尼克決定進行戰術轉移。「你萬聖節那天有空嗎？」

「我沒有給熊吃的糖果，給牛的也沒有。」依圖瑞接得非常順，在電話彼端露出笑容。「建議你去試試別家，裝上小翅膀的熊或許能拿到更多的糖，祝你好運。」

「別掛電話！」啊啊啊，等一下！「我只是問你晚上有沒有空！我想找你過萬聖節！」

「嗯……」依圖瑞發出沈吟。「原來你對床上的期待包含變裝？不好意思，我、」

「沒有沒有，絕對沒有，」德莫尼克連忙打斷，他可不是變態！「我只是覺得你一個人過節好像很寂寞，今年先一起在咖啡館熱鬧一下，然後我再去你家好不好？」

依圖瑞沈默了很久，在除了書就沒有別人的辦公室裡、在辦公桌前，扶著額頭、握著手機、把自己縮成一團，胃與心臟傳來一種不適，沒有辦法接受這種脆弱出現在自己身上。

寂寞？依圖瑞發出悶哼，胃在絞痛。那是什麼東西？

我或許孤獨，但我不寂寞。

依圖瑞這樣想著，抵抗疼痛，希望德莫尼克掛掉電話，但德莫尼克始終沒有，安靜的在電話彼端，而依圖瑞怎麼也沒辦法做出那種掛電話的輸家行為，他得回答，拒絕或答應。

「好。」痛得幾乎張不開眼，依圖瑞把臉靠在冰涼的桌上，伸手翻找胃藥，努力讓語氣平靜。「但別指望我穿成那種蠢樣。」

「……你不舒服？」

這次依圖瑞想也沒想的掛掉電話，顫抖著手擠破錫紙拿出藥片吞下去，像擱淺的魚。


	7. 熊熊小天使

有人說萬聖節跟地方宗教有關，像是為了欺騙死神而扮成妖魔鬼怪，也有人說萬聖節的裝扮反應中世紀疾病盛行，就像鵝媽媽童謠裡的歌曲那樣，是歷史真相的一部份。但人們其實不在乎杉樹或杜松樹下曾經有多少屍體，人們抬頭，往前看，即使無知，萬聖節仍然熱鬧絢爛。

依圖瑞不喜歡慶典。

一個熱鬧的慶典在小時候意味著他被欺負的機會大增，成年之後意味著他得面對無數關於這個時間的『善意』詢問，讓他知道周圍的任何人都不曾選擇他，他是一個人。

一個人又如何？依圖瑞一口胃藥一口咖啡，覺得自己的胃從來沒有像最近這麼不好過，惡搞的想著就像胃痛沒辦法分給他人，人從生至死都是孤獨的伴侶。

依圖瑞捲走桌上學生與同事給的糖果，德莫尼克喜歡甜食，給他也比扔著好。

他下班，避開所有裝飾美麗的餐廳省得礙眼，用不善的表情杜絕所有靠近的小鬼或大鬼，把有點太重的零錢分散在募款箱與公車。

「唷，依圖瑞，今晚有什麼活動？」

依圖瑞看著眼前的男人，不悅的表情更明顯，明顯得像看到垃圾般的噁心事物——他都刻意走離學校、避開跟學校有關的車站，居然還碰到同事！

「怎麼，沃爾夫，你是想跟我說，你今晚預計播種一片遼闊田園，在十個月後豐富收割一卡車？真不錯，拿去賣的收入比你的薪水高，趁還能賺的時候多賺點。」

沃爾夫露出憤怒厭惡的表情。

他跟學校的其他人一樣知道依圖瑞是同性戀，不同的是他曾跟依圖瑞上床、圖個好奇，而躺在他身下被他征服過的男人，那張諷刺的臉在床上以外的時間從來沒有不同，就好像他從來沒有征服他，這讓沃爾夫對依圖瑞加倍厭惡。

「那又如何？我有一片甚至更多的田需要工作、施展腰力，你呢？嘖嘖，你要對著玩具扭腰擺臀施展雄風？」

依圖瑞愣了一下，第一次聽見這種話不是生氣，而是感謝某個人，渾然不覺自己露出的微笑讓對方嫉妒得幾乎發抖。

「我今晚有約。」

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

德莫尼克風風火火地跑近咖啡館，遠遠看著燈火通明的店內，對裡面滿滿的人與熱鬧氣氛感到安心，這代表他來的不算太晚，應該沒讓依圖瑞等太久。

抱著從家裡帶出來的南瓜派推開咖啡館大門，裡面大聲聊天舉杯的客人們大多忙得沒空打招呼，德莫尼克看見布朗尼端著盤子忙得團團轉，櫃臺裡的戈培爾也很忙，戴著小帽與惡魔小翅膀的雪莉用貓掌把收銀機打得喀咚作響，努力結帳。

「嗨，萬聖節快樂，德莫尼克，要什麼就快說我很忙。」戈培爾一眼掃過好幾張單，把點了相同東西的總份量算一下，在德莫尼克面前豪邁倒下大量的咖啡豆、蓋上磨豆機的蓋子，嘎嘎聲完全淹沒在喧嘩中。

德莫尼克一邊掃了眼小黑板，一邊把手上的派塞給戈培爾。

「萬聖節南瓜特餐，派幫我保管一下，那個骷髏特餐是什麼鬼？」

「用烤脆的麵包做成沒有頭蓋骨的骷髏頭，然後把特製牛肉燉豆腦漿放在裡面，配上象徵墳頭草的翠綠蔬菜以及薄脆的玉米餅肋骨，外加清爽透風的蘇拉維西火山豆咖啡——你要投靠骷髏頭嗎？」

戈培爾把咖啡分裝交給布朗尼，又開始打起好幾張單需要的奶泡，順便抬頭認真建議德莫尼克投靠骷髏頭。

八成又不知道跟誰打賭……

德莫尼克摸摸自己的胃，不確定自己能吃多少，然後才想到，依圖瑞點了嗎？

「你等我一下。」德莫尼克回頭想在人群中找到依圖瑞，看半天才想到依圖瑞不是會站起來歡鬧的那種人，所以又跟戈培爾說等一下，鑽過人群朝應該比較不會被人群擠到的角落座位前進。

當他找到第二個角落時，終於找到依圖瑞，原來就在窗邊的最角落。

「找到你了！」德莫尼克鬆口氣，覺得很開心，因為依圖瑞仰頭看著他笑了，很淡很淡的微笑，但的確是笑容，沒有刺的笑容。「你點了嗎？」

「沒有。」依圖瑞不想說胃痛讓他不想吃任何東西，只是難掩一絲疲倦，把公事包裡的糖果全倒在桌上。「都給你吧，我吃不完。」

「喔，那我收下了，」德莫尼克喜孜孜的辨認糖果們，然後才想到他忘記重點。「啊、對了，南瓜特餐跟骷髏特餐你要哪個？我覺得戈培爾大概又跟誰打賭了。」

「也只有布朗尼吧，」依圖瑞想也不想的把目光移到人群中的布朗尼，戀愛果然得卑鄙點。「大概賭輸的要聽賭贏的人的話吧。」

「難怪戈培爾那麼想贏！」

「我倒覺得戈培爾只是不想輸……」

「那有什麼不同？」

「理由不同。」看德莫尼克塞了顆糖在嘴裡，疲倦感又一擁而上，依圖瑞懶洋洋的靠在椅子裡，轉頭看窗外的人把雪踩得一片凌亂。

德莫尼克想了想，然後覺得算了。「所以你想吃哪個？」

「隨便，我不是很餓。」

德莫尼克疑惑的盯著依圖瑞看，覺得依圖瑞不太對，但看起來沒刺的依圖瑞只是有些慵懶，朝布朗尼遞杯子的姿態依然毫不客氣。

跟著布朗尼一起走回吧台，德莫尼克不確定自己掛心什麼，比起那個角落他更喜歡熱鬧的中間，但他覺得他該留在依圖瑞身邊，或者拉依圖瑞坐吧台……

「德莫尼克，依圖瑞點什麼？」

德莫尼克正在思考，意外布朗尼會問這問題的同時想到他可以把點單交給布朗尼。

「他沒意見，所以我們兩個剛好兩種特餐各一份。」

「不是……我不是這個意思。」布朗尼嘆息，回頭確認依圖瑞的視線，拉著德莫尼克鑽入人群、靠近吧台。「依圖瑞身體不舒服，我不知道是感冒還是什麼，也可能是胃痛，我覺得他好像一直摸著胃，所以……你確定要點這些？」

德莫尼克回頭，當然看不到人群之後的依圖瑞，如果是感冒，他覺得只要有吃什麼都好，如果是胃痛……他回頭看著布朗尼的眼睛，心想依圖瑞或許寧願回家吐血也不願意被人發現胃痛。

不敢說自己瞭解依圖瑞什麼，但至少他非常瞭解一點，依圖瑞絕對不喜歡認輸。

如果依圖瑞真的忍耐病痛遵守約定……

「……有……不傷胃的咖啡嗎？」

「沒有。」

德莫尼克苦惱的瘋狂抓頭。

「那南瓜特餐跟骷髏特餐哪個對胃比較好？」

「呃……德莫尼克，這樣好了，」布朗尼也知道依圖瑞大概痛到死都要逞強，但這樣下去不是辦法。「我幫你們打包兩份特餐，然後你找個藉口勸依圖瑞回家？」

「……為什麼是我去？」德莫尼克嚇一跳，瞬間還以為被布朗尼發現了，但布朗尼只是露出困惑又無奈的表情。

「你們兩個感情最好，他總會稍稍聽你的吧？如果我去說，他只會威脅要當掉我。」

德莫尼克露出他第一天瞭解這個食物鏈的表情，然後在最短時間恢復、說好，接著邊走回座位邊苦惱。

「呃……」藉口、藉口……德莫尼克頭頂冒汗，他已經看到依圖瑞，走到依圖瑞身邊，因為實在不知道說什麼所以又蹲下，這樣他就比依圖瑞矮一點。仰頭看有種久違的新鮮感，比較危險的是這樣的視角距離讓他想吻依圖瑞。

「嗯？」

「我們回去好不好？我剛剛要布朗尼把食物打包，早點回去好不好？」

依圖瑞發出不以為意的笑聲，拿起水杯的手卻難以察覺的輕輕顫抖。

「這麼急？」

「我……」德莫尼克開始抓頭抓臉抓脖子。「有點急……但又不全是那個原因……」

「你想說什麼？」

「就是……急是因為……」算了，說實話。「像剛才我很想吻你，可是在這裡不行，這樣說來回去比較好，那麼我突然覺得又想吻你的時候，想怎麼貼上去都很方便，可是……唔……最開始不是這個原因。」

依圖瑞笑著，沒有說話，假裝他在等答案，胃又再次開始抽痛，如果開口，即使呻吟被喧嘩淹沒，德莫尼克也會發現不對。

「我只是覺得你看起來好累，所以我們回去好不好？」

「……好。」回去再把人趕出去……等食物來了胃痛應該會好一點……這樣走回去應該不會被發現……

沒想到依圖瑞這麼乾脆地說好，德莫尼克呆了一下子才瞭解依圖瑞是真的答應，連忙開心地給依圖瑞披外套戴帽子，急急忙忙生怕依圖瑞反悔的把人拉起來走到門邊，對於手中依圖瑞瞬間的僵硬，已經習慣被反抗的德莫尼克不以為意，只是到門邊後就放開依圖瑞，再次努力鑽回櫃臺。

依圖瑞靠著牆，把臉面對牆，放鬆武裝讓痛苦表現出來卻又盡可能站直。

難得不是一個人過節……

「喂！依圖瑞！不要在這邊睡啊！」德莫尼克帶著食物和派，以為依圖瑞累到站著睡連忙把人拉起來，錯愕的看著一張痛苦到失神的臉一閃即逝。「你……」

「走吧。」

「等、等一下，」德莫尼克慌張的拉住依圖瑞，不對，真的不太對。「我，我去叫車，不然食物冷掉不好吃。」

藉口有多拙劣德莫尼克懶得管，只要有就好，德莫尼克花了點時間攔到一台計程車，回頭才發現依圖瑞已經站在店外，路燈與夜色中顯得臉色蒼白，讓德莫尼克幾乎想叫計程車開到醫院去，但最後還是報出依圖瑞家的地址。

依圖瑞只是安靜的在車上掙扎，掙扎著要如何把德莫尼克趕回去，或者掙扎要不要留下德莫尼克。

人在病痛中，有時候會想要一個人，有時候會想要有人陪伴，那不是撒嬌，只是希望自己對世界不是那麼的無足輕重，有需要自己而自己也需要的人，況且德莫尼克是如此溫暖。

只要示弱，顯現痛苦，德莫尼克一定會留下，而且是跟性或雪茄都無關的那種。

依圖瑞露出自嘲的微笑，閉上眼睛，感覺德莫尼克大概是擔心的手掌貼上臉頰脖子……算了。

「德莫尼克，把我的那份食物給我，我想我今天的確是累了。」

「今天還沒結束。」

「我累了。」依圖瑞勉強張開眼睛看向德莫尼克。「這代表我沒有體力玩鬧，就算你來我家，我也只能睡給你看。我累了，這樣也行？」

「嗯。」

沒想到德莫尼克這麼堅持，一瞬間的意外讓依圖瑞幾乎忘記疼痛，而下一瞬間又因為曾經的鬆懈而咬牙切齒。

「回去。」

「其實……我是想知道這兩份套餐吃起來怎麼樣。所以那時候才會問你想點什麼，這樣我兩種都可以嚐到。所以……吃完我再回去好不好？」

這算什麼？蠢得依圖瑞說不出好或不好，德莫尼克趁機開門把依圖瑞拉下抵達一陣子的計程車，依圖瑞放棄跟德莫尼克囉唆只想快點回家關門，但匆匆付完車錢的德莫尼克已經又趕上他，把他手上的那袋食物拿走，乖巧得讓人生氣的跟在他身後。

「吃的給你，我不要了。」

「我沒有要搶你的食物啊，只是想嚐個一兩口。」

「東西送你，滾。」

依圖瑞終於停下腳步轉頭瞪他，德莫尼克越來越肯定布朗尼說『依圖瑞身體不舒服』這個推論，忍不住又伸手去摸依圖瑞的臉，感覺到不正常的冰涼和汗水……冬天還是溫暖比較舒服吧？

剛好一樣高，德莫尼克想著，把靠得很近的臉拉過來、讓臉貼著臉，等冰涼的地方變暖了再換別的地方，依圖瑞嘆息的放鬆了身體。

德莫尼克抱著依圖瑞，像動物那樣分享體溫，小口小口的親著變暖的皮膚，然後放開依圖瑞不知道該說什麼，而不說話的依圖瑞只是繼續轉身往上走。

胃似乎暫時不痛了，依圖瑞知道胃痛都是一陣一陣，不想承認剛才的擁抱或許有那麼點不科學的效果，他只想趁還能走的時候盡量走，在還能把人拒於門外的時候關上門，而不是在一聲嘆息之後差點把人留下。

彷彿被珍惜的擁抱實在太過誘人，比永遠無法碰觸的美夢更誘人也更殘忍。

依圖瑞邊走邊苦笑，所以說他討厭節日、討厭慶典，這東西跟他永遠沒有緣份，一開始就該待在家裡。

德莫尼克不知道依圖瑞在想什麼，只是跟得很近，剛才在他懷裡放鬆的依圖瑞很美好，但不代表等等不會把他關在門外，所以他跟得很近、當依圖瑞拿出鑰匙的時候一把搶過來開門，然後把兩個人都塞進門裡關門上鎖。

望著依圖瑞錯愕的表情，德莫尼克高興得不得了。

得意地哼著萬聖節『不給糖果就搗蛋之歌』，德莫尼克把食物一放開始手腳俐落地幫依圖瑞脫帽子脫外套脫毛衣……順著依圖瑞微弱的抵抗把人推到沙發上，然後繼續把衣服脫到只剩襯衫和長褲，連皮帶都抽掉扔一邊，然後用抱枕靠墊把依圖瑞身體下的縫隙塞好，用連家具都在震動的腳步抱來棉被毯子把依圖瑞埋起來，確認滿意的中間還不忘順便開暖氣。

「你……」

「這樣就不會冷了，你剛才摸起來好冷。」德莫尼克把被子塞好，非常確定這樣不會冷。「我去熱晚餐，我還有帶我媽做的南瓜派喔！有什麼事就叫我。」

德莫尼克衝向廚房，依圖瑞有種眼前颳過一場驟雨、經過一個龍捲風般的感覺，然後現在又安靜了，窗外的聲音和廚房的聲音都無法破壞這份安靜，他陷在一片柔軟之中動彈不得，不是真的不能破壞，但總是眷戀。

很溫暖，依圖瑞拿下眼鏡放在一邊，把臉和身體都埋在被子裡，溫暖似乎讓胃痛轉好，身體卻有個地方隱隱發冷……依圖瑞把自己捲得更緊一點，只要把自己弄暖，暫時就不需要麻煩任何人。

依圖瑞忍耐疼痛，迷迷糊糊的半夢半醒。德莫尼克端著食物回到沙發旁邊時，只看見亞麻色的頭髮露在外頭，德莫尼克想了想，先用熱咖啡把手弄得更熱，才把手探進被子裡，一點一點的讓依圖瑞的臉露出來，溫熱的手似乎讓依圖瑞很舒服，讓他半睜著眼似乎醒不過來。

「……不舒服？」德莫尼克努力的把聲音放小聲放輕柔，彷彿在哄當初只有一歲的外甥。

「嗯……」依圖瑞重新鑽回被子裡。「你吃吧。」

悶悶的聲音從被子裡傳來，德莫尼克愣愣的看著依圖瑞像個賴床的孩子，想掀起一角被子確認裡面是不是依圖瑞，還沒看到又被迅速抽回去。

德莫尼克突然不知道眼前的情況該說莫名其妙，還是意外的可愛好玩。

於是他再次把被子掀開一角，把頭塞進去一塊埋起來。

「依圖瑞，依圖瑞？」

「……什麼事……」

「你通常在床上比較老實，所以、呃，現在既然蓋了被子你就勉強當作在床上，告訴我你是不是身體不舒服？」

「……我胃痛。」

現在這樣真的很蠢而且氧氣不足，依圖瑞乾脆的（放棄的）說實話。

「——你胃痛？！」德莫尼克驚訝的抬頭，才發現這樣他就離開被子了，連忙把依圖瑞挖起來再重新用軟墊棉被毯子包好堆實，看到依圖瑞沒好氣的眼神理直氣壯的瞪回去。「你胃痛還喝咖啡？你你你，你有喝對不對？」

「我這幾天的主食是胃藥。」雖然附餐是咖啡沒錯。

「……你痛幾天？」德莫尼克抬頭看看依圖瑞，又低頭看看他的肚子，不確定的伸手隔著棉被摸兩下，想知道這樣摸會不會痛。

「不記得。」

這種緩慢而不確定關係立場的對話讓依圖瑞覺得無聊又不愉快，忍不住照習慣拿起咖啡，德莫尼克立刻奪走還放得老遠，只把一杯水放在他面前。

然後那隻熊開始飛快的狼吞虎嚥，一邊吃一邊把任何依圖瑞試圖拿取的咖啡、肉醬、南瓜濃湯塞進肚子裡或拿走，看得依圖瑞對那強大健康的胃萬分嫉妒。

眼睜睜的看著食物減少，即使沒有胃口但這樣感覺實在很糟，依圖瑞索性挖開那堆軟墊把自己埋回沙發裡，沒花太久時間他又聽到移動的聲音，顯然德莫尼克吃完了正在收。

捲著被子翻個身，忍不住哀怨的嘆氣，只希望德莫尼克快點滾出他家，對於德莫尼克的靠近也決定裝死，下一刻卻差點叫出來！

德莫尼克把他抱起來——連人帶被！先是雙手抱著，然後把他扛到肩上，胃一受到壓迫讓他忍不住在抗議前先發出呻吟，德莫尼克又驚醒般的改變抱他的方式——改成公主抱。

「……放我下來。」

「嗯？床快到咧！」德莫尼克一邊小心別讓依圖瑞的頭撞到門之類的就很忙，沒空搞懂抗議的重點。

「那是重點嗎！？」

「嗯……」德莫尼克認真思考雙手分擔的重量，皺起眉頭。「你好像比上次在餐桌做的時候抱起來輕，是不是胃痛所以瘦啦？」

因為回答只會更蠢所以依圖瑞再次沈默，這時候德莫尼克已經抱著他回房間，把他輕輕放在床上，又轉身走進浴室。

他想幹嘛？依圖瑞鑽出被子，把妨礙他動作的被子散開、重新躺好，微微側身讓手可以抱住枕頭……的確是床比較好。

依圖瑞聽著微弱的水聲，朦朧睡意漸漸湧上，彷彿聽見那個人離開浴室，開關很多門、又做了什麼，然後身邊的位置深深一沈——依圖瑞醒了。

矇矓困惑地睜開眼，試圖看懂德莫尼克到底想做什麼，床頭的小燈頭下大片陰影，身邊一陣涼意、又重新溫暖起來，德莫尼克鑽進被子裡，躺在依圖瑞身邊，非常溫暖又溫柔的把對方抱進懷裡。

下巴抵在頭頂輕輕摩擦，抱著自己的手緊了又鬆、環在身上……德莫尼克沒有解釋，依圖瑞也不想要解釋了。

太溫暖了。


	8. 種族差距（？）

一碗溫著的南瓜湯，烤箱裡還是溫熱的南瓜派，叫醒自己的手機簡訊全是『我姐說……』，其實那些注意事項都知道，只不過從來沒興趣照著做。

陰天的陽光讓室內泛起一層朦朧的白，照亮冬季的冷意。

依圖瑞把很囉唆的手機螢幕蓋在桌上，一口口喝著南瓜湯，想著是要先吃掉南瓜派還是先泡咖啡的時候，他發現咖啡機不見了。

接著他發現他的咖啡濾紙、法蘭絨濾網、摩卡壺、以及咖啡豆通通都不見了。

枉費昨晚睡得還不錯……

依圖瑞覺得一覺醒來的好心情都被那個笨蛋打回原點，難以想像德莫尼克是怎麼抱著那麼多東西離開他家。

思考著今天去學校的必要，依圖瑞重新把手機拿起來，自己也不知道為什麼的看起剛才沒看完的簡訊。

……南瓜湯喝慢點，吃南瓜派記得配水，吃清淡的東西別吃太多，最好去檢查一下別再吃過量的胃藥，千千萬萬別碰咖啡跟酒……

『如果……我說如果啦……如果你今天沒去學校，告訴我一聲。中午我會再打電話給你。』

依圖瑞把南瓜湯喝完，吃起來有蘋果味的南瓜派咬了一口，一邊喝水一邊傳簡訊給他的助理，在走回床上的途中撿起要審的稿子和筆，然後把自己摔回床上。

『蹺課中。』

依圖瑞發出這樣的簡訊，然後放任自己在床上審稿審到睡著，或是想考題想到睡著——窗簾拉開的光就跟筆記本下的陰影一樣舒服，在溫暖的床、被子、枕頭之間做著曖昧不清的夢，像詩句裡的月亮與公牛、風或是麥子、蒼白的騾子步上鐵鏽色的懸崖……

李爾王感慨若不容生命越過它最低的需要，人命也只如螻蟻般低賤，而那最小的女兒……沒有放在嘴上的真心，讓妳失去了嫁妝、失去愚蠢傲慢的父親、失去可以回歸的國家、失去性命……

最可悲的是真心……

人初生時，哭的是自己，從那以後，或許再也沒有那麼純粹的事物。

「依圖瑞？」

實在沒道理連作夢都夢到……

「依圖瑞？依圖瑞？」

臉上筆記本被掀開帶來強光和一股寒意，依圖瑞眨眨眼，覺得自己一定是被這麼大張臉嚇到才會盯著看。

「依圖瑞？哈囉？」

德莫尼克的手在面前晃過來又晃過去，依圖瑞皺起眉頭抓住那隻手……是真的。

忍不住把人拉到床上，貼上吻，用身體貼蹭著對方。

「你好冷……」邊吻邊蹭著，一身雪的氣味在鼻尖淡去。

「早上負十度耶。」

依圖瑞又吻了一下，身下的德莫尼克很乖巧地任他親吻……該停止了。

「怎麼在這裡？」

依圖瑞退開，德莫尼克暗覺可惜，不過掐掐大腿還是忍得住。

「你說你蹺課，所以我就過來啦，我拜託同事幫我頂兩小時的班，兩點再回去就可以。」

你怎麼一天到晚都可以調班……依圖瑞心想德莫尼克怎麼這麼好調班，一恍神又想到原來現在中午了，等回神看著德莫尼克想現在要做什麼，才想到最開始的問題。

「你怎麼進來的？」

「我早上拿走你鞋櫃上的……」德莫尼克嘿嘿傻笑。「我看今天這麼冷雪那麼大而且萬聖節才剛過，你應該不會很想去上課所以我就先借用……」

「還我。」

「我已經放回鞋櫃上了。」

「哼。」依圖瑞重新拿起稿子和筆記本，把枕頭靠墊全部堆在身後調整好姿勢，從床頭拿起眼鏡打算繼續看手上的東西，好避免看著德莫尼克而出現的某些衝動。

「……依圖瑞，」德莫尼克努力想把頭介入依圖瑞和紙本中間，不過眼鏡後的瞪視讓他停在紙本的上方。「你不吃午餐喔？我姐說胃痛的人三餐絕不能少。」

「我知道。」

「我有帶午餐過來。」

「辛苦了。」

「你要不要……」

「不要。」

發現依圖瑞完全沒有理他，德莫尼克氣沖沖地跑去廚房弄了一碗濃湯，然後帶著餐具托盤殺回床邊，一把抽走依圖瑞手上的稿子，把食物塞在依圖瑞面前。

「吃。」

「不要。」誰理你？依圖瑞翻個白眼。

「你不吃我就……」

「怎樣？」

「——我就吃你。」

依圖瑞噗嗤一聲，這算哪門子的威脅。

「我警告你，我認真的！」

「那來啊，」依圖瑞笑容奸險的解起釦子，「我還真想知道，你是認真的在威脅還是認真的想吃我。」

「我……」

依圖瑞把保險套潤滑劑放在餐盤裡，笑著看德莫尼克掙扎半天之後抱住他，接著皺起眉頭，因為德莫尼克根本沒動，就只是鑽進被子裡抱住他。

安靜片刻。

「……你喝一碗湯，然後我會忍耐著不吃你，晚上還會把咖啡機和咖啡豆還你……但如果你堅持……」

「我喝就是了。」

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

冬天容易讓人眷戀溫暖，緬懷失去，貪婪於獲得，萬聖節過去，十一月充滿報告、討論，文會與沙龍聚會卡在所有行程最醒目的位置，那些場合不一定是能提供靈感的地方，但消息很多，社交也很重要。

你可以沒有足夠的才華，但不能讓人忘記你。當人學會如何批評，傻子也能充滿智慧，就好像乞丐穿上華服、拿著高腳杯，以為自己是個人物。

在聖誕節之前依圖瑞提早找了藉口，免得德莫尼克又計畫過節，雖然他不想顯得自己重視這件事，也不想表現那種似乎就該約一下的共識，但早點說，就不用懷疑或期待太久。

忙碌的十一月，準備放假過節的十二月，曾經有幾天的大雪讓他不用上班、德莫尼克的公車也減班，當窗外的風雪撼動窗戶發出聲音，他們正在撼動床架，然後睡在一起，依圖瑞突然不知道自己在做什麼。

這樣算什麼？

他知道德莫尼克複製了他家的鑰匙，偷偷帶來午餐或第二天的早餐，偷偷在晚上開門潛入把他手上的書或紙筆抽走；他知道德莫尼克拿走他的雪茄，同時也補上新的，把他喜歡的放在好拿的地方，兩個人卻再也沒有同時踏進雪茄店。

德莫尼克帶來他從來不點、加糖加奶的咖啡，拉著他去球場看球賽，在他身邊又叫又跳熱血沸騰。

什麼都不多想就能比現在的四個多月更長久？

想釐清這是否僅是一個錯覺的延續，但很多時候，許多東西會排在最想確認的東西之前。不是不想確認、不是逃避，只是想在最後確保自己是安全的，就像他從來沒有要求過德莫尼克什麼，就像他告訴德莫尼克新買的雪茄如何……

就像一直到春天來了他也不曾計算付出了多少雪茄。

他想知道德莫尼克能做到什麼程度，然後這頭熊鏟了一整個冬天的雪，把咖啡還給他之後換成把酒藏起來，接著把他家的冰箱當成巢穴一般塞滿食物，老媽子一般的要他記得吃東西。

德莫尼克知道自己做的事情像什麼嗎？依圖瑞有時會在咖啡館或在車上想起這件事，這一切都發生得太自然結果來不及阻止，他就是很沒救的、無法自拔的把事情往好處想，讓他完全沒有立場嘲笑布朗尼跟戈培爾。

布朗尼終於告白了，戈培爾終於知道了，遲鈍的咖啡店老闆果然嚇得不輕、困擾得不得了，這些他去年就知道，但遲鈍的德莫尼克什麼都沒發現，熊先生只是笑著把一大包的五月節花環發給每個人，在回家的時候問他喜不喜歡。

充滿小黃花的菊艾花環，他反手就扣到德莫尼克頭上，誰會喜歡這個。

「嘿！依圖瑞！醒醒！快醒醒！！」

「……什麼？」

依圖瑞從床上爬起來，抓過鬧鐘確認時間……才八點德莫尼克打來幹什麼？

「半個小時後到紅鶴街口那邊，記得準時！」然後飛快的電話又掛了。

「……半小時？」低血壓早上起床很痛苦很緩慢的啊……「什麼半小時……」

依圖瑞緩慢但俐落地梳洗、換衣服，拿著公事包，一邊想著怎麼可能半小時到一邊跑下樓梯，等他走到紅鶴街口已經遲到五分鐘——還是不知道德莫尼克要幹嘛！

依圖瑞一邊頭痛一邊喘著想撥手機，閃開朝公車聚集的人群，接著他聽到個破嗓門大喊他的名字——

「依圖瑞！！快上車！！」

「嗄？」德莫尼克？

「快上車啊！」德莫尼克用力揮手！「快！我、我不能再誤點了啊！」

依圖瑞一頭霧水的上車、站在德莫尼克的旁邊，看德莫尼克開心地關上車門，然後遞給他一個紙包。

「嘿，早餐，雖然冷了。」德莫尼克看一眼後照鏡。「你站在這邊我是很高興啦，但後面還有位置耶，你要不要坐著吃早餐？」

依圖瑞低頭看看紙袋，一點胃口都沒有。

「怎麼回事？」

「什麼怎麼回事？啊、我要煞車了，抓好。」有點塞住，車子開開停停，德莫尼克抽空回頭瞄一下依圖瑞。「你是問什麼怎麼回事？」

依圖瑞深吸一口氣，很挫敗地發現他居然不能用『全部』兩個字總結他的問題。

「你把我叫起來就是為了讓我上這班公車？」

「嗯！對啊！」

「那你剛才說的誤點是？」

「我覺得你大概會遲到，所以我每站誤點一些，還好我接到你了。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼？為什麼要接你？因為這樣我就可以開公車載你去學校啊！這是前年開的新路線，我想你一定不知道。」

「……我知道。」好像有聽過。

「知道啊，那就好，明天也記得，搭這班車你絕對不會遲到。」

「明天？什麼明天？」

「明天也來搭車啊，」德莫尼克趁著紅燈停車徹底回頭。「你不會以為只有今天吧？我好不容易排到這區，接下來半年我每天早上都開這班車！是每天！」

「……喔。」每天都要早起，實在快樂不起來。

「這麼不喜歡搭公車啊？」

「我討厭早起。」

「才……」德莫尼克為之氣結。「才差一個小時！依圖瑞！一個小時！」

「我每天早上都低血壓，」依圖瑞也露出殺氣。「對低血壓的人來說，差一分鐘都可以殺人！」

「你真的低血壓？」德莫尼克露出一種『那你怎麼還能動？』的白癡表情，而依圖瑞也確實用看白癡的表情看他。

「低血壓的人不是死人，因為死人沒有起床氣但我有！」依圖瑞拿出紙包裡的咖啡狠狠灌一口，痛苦的發現咖啡依然是甜的。「記住，我起床有多痛苦，我今天就會讓我的學生、我的助理、該死的同事——還有你，跟我分享這種痛苦！為了世界好，別讓我早起！！」

「……」德莫尼克回頭開車，依圖瑞看不到表情，但完全想像得出來。「我排了一整季才輪到耶……來搭公車嘛……」

「……」依圖瑞捏住眉心，感覺糖份衝到頭頂、痛的發麻。

「習慣之後就不會那麼痛苦，呃……而且你也不是每天都有課，你有課的時候來搭車，沒課的時候就晚一點，不會很痛苦……應該，應該不會很痛苦……考慮一下？」

依圖瑞沈默到下車，如他所言的把痛苦轉移到他的學生、助理、同事身上，在咖啡館留下一張臭臉然後早早回家，把門上所有的鎖和門鍊都扣上，讓德莫尼克有鑰匙也進不來。

第二天，依圖瑞很後悔他沒關手機。

「……哈囉？依圖瑞？」

「去你媽的。」依圖瑞掛上電話就倒回去，等電話再次響起的時候罵自己居然蠢到忘記對方是德莫尼克！

「喂？！」

「早安，依圖瑞，」德莫尼克乾笑的聲音從電話那端傳來。「我現在剛離開起站沒多久……你應該現在起床慢慢走都不會遲到……而且我打這麼多通電話你應該不想睡了……」

「……」

「哈囉？起床～依圖瑞～」

「……我知道了。」

半個多小時後，依圖瑞又扶著額頭步上公車。

「……我明天沒課。」

「……我知道。」臉色好差……

「所以明天不要再打電話給我！」

「……晚上打可以嗎？」

「我要補眠。」

「……你可以抱著我睡。」德莫尼克小小聲地說，順便送上早餐。

「是你抱著我睡。」依圖瑞同樣小聲、憤恨地反駁，勉為其難的收下早餐。

咖啡依然甜得讓依圖瑞想把杯子砸向德莫尼克，下車之後也依然是充滿遷怒與睡意的一天。

第二天終於沒有任何人打電話叫他起床，因為會叫他起床的人昨晚抱著他睡、早上偷偷地走了，等到了第二天的晚上，依圖瑞設好鬧鐘之後關閉手機、拔掉室內電話，甚至連門鈴都拔掉，然後才倒下去睡。

接下來的半個月他都這樣做足準備才入睡，於是什麼都沒說的德莫尼克臉越來越哀怨，這讓依圖瑞的心情忍不住越來越好，好到他開始有心情挖苦課堂上的布朗尼、咖啡館的戈培爾……

「依圖瑞……」

德莫尼克可憐兮兮的跟著依圖瑞走回家，發現自從依圖瑞不接電話不搭公車之後連帶的也不太搭理他，看著眼前拖出漂亮煙尾巴的依圖瑞，德莫尼克先是小心輕巧的伸手在依圖瑞肩膀拍兩下，發現對方沒反應，轉而拉住對方的後領，像拉衣角那樣扯兩下。

「……做什麼？」

「難得我可以開公車送你上班……其實時間算好也可以開車接你下班……」

「下班可以，上班免談。」

「老實說我比較喜歡送你上班。」你鬧起床氣的彆扭樣子多可愛啊……

「免談。」

「不然以後我們早點上床睡覺，早起就不會那麼痛苦……」

「那不是重點。」

「你坐公車比較省錢耶，我不收錢而且保證準點，走那一小段路比開車輕鬆吧？」

「給我你非得送我上班的理由。」

「……我想送你上班。」

「你是小鬼嗎？」

「我覺得……你早上開車比走路累，而且每次腰痛腿痛顯然是運動不足，你平常除了從咖啡館走回家應該很少動，所以……」

「你不覺得被你操勞完最好的選擇是不要動嗎！？」

「平常有運動，用的時候就比較不會痛啊！」

德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞的衣領讓對方不要走太快，依圖瑞覺得他就像牽了一隻馬戲團的熊做夜晚散步——誰來告訴我馴獸師怎麼跟熊溝通！該死的絕對不可能用愛心！用愛心溝通只會被吃掉！！

依圖瑞忿忿轉過街角、走上樓梯，德莫尼克很頑強的跟在後面，直到依圖瑞轉身瞪他都一臉無辜。

「德莫尼克，」

「嗯。」

「我年紀大了，你年紀也跟我一樣大了，讓我們量力而為，」依圖瑞拍掉德莫尼克的手，手指憤怒的想把德莫尼克戳出一千個洞。「這樣我的腰一定能比你空曠的大腦更快樂——別再用這種蠢理由說服我！」

門『碰！』的在德莫尼克鼻子前方關上，德莫尼克摸摸剛才遭受生命威脅的鼻子，搖頭晃腦的離開依圖瑞家。這之後，依圖瑞重拾了三天平靜，從咖啡館回家身後也不用再多一條尾巴。

天氣逐漸轉熱，濕度上升，白晝的時間明顯變長，雨季來的時候讓人厭煩，但遲到也讓人討厭。依圖瑞想著今天沒課，乾脆跟助理報備不去學校，整理起正在被水分與霉菌入侵的書堆，下午的陽光透過打開的窗戶進入、讓你知道灰塵有多少，然後風也來湊熱鬧，比較有良心地帶走一些小顆粒。

「依圖瑞？你在家吧？在的話我過去找你可以嗎？」

依圖瑞皺著眉頭看錶，想確認德莫尼克應該不會挑這種時間上床，至於其他……德莫尼克是個好勞力。

「過來吧。」

依圖瑞重新把手機扔回沙發上，覺得忍了半天的癮頭浮到嘴邊，心想德莫尼克過來也不會太久，決定休息一下的教授把沙發上的書堆到同一邊，跑去洗手洗臉泡上一壺咖啡，挑出一支雪茄在點之前深吸一口……

等德莫尼克走進早已大開的門裡，就看見叼著雪茄、手邊放著咖啡、腳翹在茶几上、陷在軟墊與沙發裡看書的依圖瑞，而悠哉的教授抬起眉毛看清楚是誰，邊冒煙邊闔上書。

「什麼事？」依圖瑞三心二意地把書仍回沙發上，同時享受雪茄跟一臉傻樣的德莫尼克。

「你家門怎麼是開的？」

「方便啊。」

「啥？」

「等客人方便，把垃圾扔出去方便，也不用為難一隻熊拿鑰匙撞門，多方便啊。」

「……我下次開門會再輕一點。」我以為已經夠輕了……

「先修好我的門。」

德莫尼克點頭，接著立刻搖頭，抓住依圖瑞把人拉起來，雙眼閃亮的模樣讓依圖瑞充滿危機感。

「你現在有空對不對？」

「不太久的話……」

「那好，」開心的熊彷彿看見春天的鮭魚，笑得依圖瑞覺得自己心臟真的不好。「跟我來。」

德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞往樓下衝，當然這次有記得輕聲關門。等衝出公寓外，刺眼的陽光讓依圖瑞睜不開眼睛，適應之後才發現，德莫尼克牽著一台腳踏車站在他面前，活像等待誇獎的狗。

依圖瑞默默看著腳踏車，心想應該不會這麼蠢的同時，發現竟然沒有更好的理由推翻假設，所以他一點都不想開口問這是怎麼回事……

「為什麼你都不說話？」德莫尼克扶著腳踏車，彎腰從下往上看依圖瑞，看得依圖瑞想把雪茄碾在那張臉上。

「……說什麼？」

「你應該問點問題，這樣我才能回答啊！」

「我不問你就不會說了嗎？」依圖瑞翻白眼，「好吧，這是怎麼回事？」

「嘿嘿，我幫你準備腳踏車啊。」

「廢話！難道它會是摩托車？！」可不可以別那麼蠢！

「別生氣嘛，我好不容易組好一台騎起來輕鬆好騎，而且看起來古典絕對不會被偷的腳踏車，你看，還是黑色的耶！」

黑色是重點嗎！？

「為什麼我會需要腳踏車？你告訴我為什麼？嗯？我什麼時候答應過要收下了？」

「依、依圖瑞，別生氣，我正在說服你收下啊！」

「原因！」依圖瑞終於忍不住弄熄雪茄把剩下的收起來，他怕下一刻不是把雪茄咬碎，就是拿雪茄去燙那隻熊！「真是太棒了，對你那從不需要開發的大腦來說，原因比邏輯更不重要，反正從來不用嘛！本能就夠了，真不知道這年頭的熊怎麼會這麼需要腳踏車，難道沒幹蠢事就會心神不寧？德莫尼克，你怎麼不轉兩個圈冷靜一下？」

「依圖瑞，冷靜點，聽我說……」

「說。」

「有腳踏車，你就不用走得那麼累，也不用起得那麼早，這樣搭公車方便很多，我也跟那邊報紙攤的老闆講好，你可以把車寄他那裡……你會騎腳踏車吧？」

「……我會。」

德莫尼克把本來想脫口的『那就沒問題啦！』的歡呼吞回去，把腳踏車往前推。

「騎腳踏車到公車站只要五到十分鐘，真的很快，下班我接你，騎腳踏車回家也很輕鬆。」

德莫尼克把腳踏車完全推到依圖瑞身邊，小心翼翼地抓著依圖瑞的手放到腳踏車上。

「騎騎看？」

看德莫尼克把工具拿出來等待的模樣，依圖瑞終究只嘆一口氣，然後牆上的黑影便搖搖晃晃的轉動起來，直到長得超過一面牆。


	9. 熊驚覺春天來了

布朗尼看到騎腳踏車的依圖瑞時，在路邊呆了好久。

午後的陽光把一切都抹上強烈的黃，依圖瑞戴著墨鏡、叼著雪茄、穿著中長版的鼠灰色風衣，腳下踩著像從畫裡出來的黑色老爺腳踏車……

……黑手黨老大拿腳踏車當交通工具，大概就是這種帥氣吧。

布朗尼無言看著掌管他學分的教授，雨季的暴雨暫時休兵，街道上蒸騰的水氣在風吹之下似乎全變成依圖瑞的登場布景，雪莉坐在店門口看依圖瑞泰然自若地停腳踏車、摘墨鏡，忍不住蹭到布朗尼腳邊小聲嘟囔。

『看到沒，學著點！這才是主角！』雪莉嘖嘖嘖搖頭。『白天的雨季屬於依圖瑞沒關係，你可千萬要把握晚上啊，布朗尼，戈培爾可是每晚都坐在床上等你。』

「他只是睡不著……雪莉……」而且這種低調的囂張態度我一輩子也學不會。

而發現布朗尼呆站在門口的依圖瑞眉毛一挑，布朗尼就不自覺的幫忙開門，叼著雪茄的教授看看門又看看布朗尼，愉快地熄了雪茄，衣衿飄飄地走進咖啡館當起大爺。

「怎麼，帥到讓你看呆了？」因為心情好，布朗尼端上水杯的時候，依圖瑞沒忘記欺負人。

「……只是很震驚……」簡直帥得讓人嫉妒啊！布朗尼感慨，心想如果自己有依圖瑞一半的囂張跟厚臉皮，會不會早就追到戈培爾了。「……很震驚教授會用腳踏車代步。」

「我懶。」

「……您對於自己的本性真是縱容……老樣子？」布朗尼把這一季的新菜單放到依圖瑞面前，對於腳踏車還是很好奇。「那是誰送的？」

「你完全不想知道，布朗尼。」

依圖瑞笑著用手指在菜單上點兩下，布朗尼還沒聽懂依圖瑞是什麼意思，已經聽懂的雪莉連忙用力抓一下布朗尼！

「嘶！雪莉！」

『笨蛋！快說你不想知道！』

「她怎麼了？」依圖瑞看布朗尼跟雪莉大眼瞪小眼，覺得這之間似乎交流了很多東西。

「沒事，」布朗尼笑笑地收起菜單，「您說的對，我不想知道。」

布朗尼走回吧台，把單子拿給戈培爾，然後偷偷暗示雪莉到後院集合，確定戈培爾沒注意到他才開始問雪莉。

「為什麼？」

『什麼為什麼？你這個笨蛋！』雪莉沒想到布朗尼還是不懂，忍不住巴了布朗尼一貓掌。『還有誰會送他這種腳踏車！？戈培爾不知道沒關係，因為他很遲鈍！但是你知道吧？！對吧！？』

布朗尼醒悟的啊了一聲，然後詫異的又啊一聲，接下來開始發出一串驚訝的啊。

「德莫尼克送依圖瑞腳踏車？！」

『嗯？對啊，不行嗎？教授騎起來很帥氣啊！雖然別人騎一定超老土，但依圖瑞果然彆扭到足夠把老土的車子也扭曲得很帥氣！！』

「是這樣說的嗎！？」什麼叫做把車子扭曲的很帥氣？「重點是為什麼要送依圖瑞腳踏車？他有車！而且——德莫尼克怎麼讓依圖瑞收下的啊？」

『這是愛～～是愛！一切都是愛啊！』雪莉尾巴扭動的幅度充分展現她內心的愉悅。『德莫尼克為了讓依圖瑞搭上他開的公車無所不用其極，然後有了腳踏車又開始把教授拐回自己家……哇啊！真是實用呢！當然，為了讓教授能騎腳踏車，德莫尼克會負責按摩。』

「還真拚啊……」

『你才該振作一點！你們不是開始交往了嗎？振作啊！』雪莉給布朗尼打氣。『而且就算戈培爾遲鈍，上次我都說了，現在他一定猜出來腳踏車是誰送的……』

「你們在聊什麼？」戈培爾從廚房的窗戶探頭出來，覺得蹲著的一人一貓很有趣。

「我們在聊腳踏車是誰送的。」布朗尼不死心，想知道戈培爾猜不猜得出來。

「？當然是德莫尼克啊，」戈培爾回答的理所當然。「除了他，誰敢送這種除了耐用一無可取的腳踏車？也只有他送依圖瑞才會收吧？不過為什麼要送腳踏車？」

發現自己真的比較笨的布朗尼，稍稍低落的把雪莉的話說一遍。

「開始拐回家？可是上次雪莉不是看到依圖瑞在德莫尼克的床上？」戈培爾困惑的歪頭。

『上次是因為德莫尼克家離發情地點比較近，』雪莉喵嘿嘿地奸笑。『既然要在床上做，誰會想忍那麼久。』

「喔，所以那次是靈感。」戈培爾恍然大悟。「嘖嘖，真讓人嫉妒啊。」

「你嫉妒什麼？」戈培爾這麼說，布朗尼相當哀怨。「是你自己不要……」

「唔……」忘記自己現在也有一個，戈培爾紅著臉說不出要或不要。

『你們慢慢商量，我去顧店！』

發覺自己變成電燈泡的雪莉扭腰就跑，回到店裡，依圖瑞還坐在窗邊座位，手中的食物吃不到一半，雪莉興致高昂地坐在依圖瑞對面，想仔細看看戀愛中的依圖瑞又是什麼樣子。

依圖瑞發現雪莉在看他，於是也開始認真的盯著雪莉看，雪莉沒想到依圖瑞居然笑著笑著就這樣比起瞪眼睛，那雙翠綠色跟貓眼一般的眼睛可是狐狸眼，看得雪莉渾身不對勁，忍不住猛眨眼睛。

「雖然不知道妳今天為什麼心血來潮坐在我面前，」依圖瑞哼哼兩聲，把沙拉送進嘴裡。「不過，我贏了。」

怎麼有這種人！雪莉睜著眼睛突然不知道該生氣還是該笑了，倒是依圖瑞被雪莉充滿人性的表情取悅，忍不住發出笑聲，手也伸到雪莉耳後抓兩下，弄得雪莉也沒了脾氣。

「德莫尼克每次都眼巴巴的看著妳，」依圖瑞當然知道這隻店貓對德莫尼克有多吝嗇。「妳故意的，貓夫人，他很好玩對吧？」

依圖瑞兩隻手都在雪莉的脖子附近，白貓突然有種生命受到威脅的寒意，但逃跑就等於聽得懂，所以雪莉只好繼續放鬆身體睜著眼睛裝傻，而依圖瑞冷笑兩聲開始拉貓鬍鬚。

「今天給他摸兩把，記得。」

依圖瑞說完就放開雪莉，慢慢咀嚼剩下的食物，白貓輕巧跳離他桌子的背影讓他充滿成就感，威脅人很容易，能威脅一隻聽得懂人話的貓可謂機會難得。

更何況德莫尼克每次都一臉蠢樣的跟在那隻貓後面轉。

哼。

依圖瑞喝一口咖啡，薇薇特南果充滿水果韻味的尾調瀰漫在唇齒間。

他不是嫉妒貓，只是剛好不爽而已。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

依圖瑞從浴室出來，撿起床邊的書打算再看兩頁，開心的德莫尼克還在敘述今晚的雪莉終於讓他摸，手感又是怎麼樣的好，依圖瑞推推眼鏡連頭都懶得搖，對於這個連被貓欺負都沒發現的傻瓜已經覺悟了。

「話說回來，依圖瑞，」德莫尼克坐在床邊，看起來非常困惑。「戈培爾跟布朗尼是怎麼回事？他們最近是不是怪怪的啊？」

「他們應該至少怪四個月以上了。」實際上超過一年——依圖瑞把書又翻一頁。

「有這麼久？」德莫尼克怎麼想也想不出那兩個什麼時候開始變奇怪，乾脆放棄轉而詢問他最想問的重點。「他們怎麼回事？吵架？青春期？」

「他們在交往。應該說，布朗尼先努力的讓戈培爾答應交往，然後他們現在大概開始交往了，前陣子布朗尼在學校笑得一臉傻樣，約莫是因為得逞了。」

「咦？咦咦咦——？！」

「幹嘛？」德莫尼克驚訝的模樣讓依圖瑞深深皺眉。

「他、他們在交往！？」

「是啊。」全咖啡館大概就剩你不知道。

「所以、所以，布朗尼喜——喜歡戈培爾，或、或者說——」

「對，布朗尼愛戈培爾，情人的那種愛情，那小子少說也單戀兩年以上。」

「喔……」德莫尼克露出意外與新發現和恍然大悟般的表情，難得的有深度。「這樣啊……」

「……你想說什麼？」

「唔，就只是覺得——原來真的有這種事啊！」德莫尼克越說越興奮，完全沒發現依圖瑞的臉越來越難看。「雖然我知道有同性戀，我也跟你上床，但原來真有同性相愛這種事啊！喔喔，原來布朗尼愛戈培爾！依圖瑞，我問你喔、嗚喔！」

依圖瑞鐵青著臉把手上的精裝書砸到德莫尼克臉上。

「——不然你以為我們是什麼？」

德莫尼克嘴巴張了又闔、閉了又開，呆呆的指著依圖瑞又指指自己。

「我們…我們……」德莫尼克不知道該說什麼，總覺得不能說是利益關係，也覺得不是這樣說……可是——「我們什麼時候開始交往了？」

「滾！」依圖瑞把德莫尼克踹下床，拿起堆在床頭的書用力扔過去，完全忘記其中有他尋找已久的珍本，等德莫尼克退到房門邊，依圖瑞憤怒的想把人推到另一扇門外。

「等——等等等等，」因為覺得自己好像做錯什麼所以不敢用力掙扎，但這樣一來就離大門越來越近！德莫尼克抓住牆壁的一角拖延時間，努力轉頭。「所、所以，依圖瑞，原來你喜、不，你愛我？」

德莫尼克沒有錯過看見依圖瑞怔愣的瞬間，但他錯過更重要的機會，回神的依圖瑞邊推邊踹把他趕出家門，那扇門碰的關上後德莫尼克就再也進不去了。

……

「總之就是這樣，那天之後依圖瑞把門鎖都換了，」德莫尼克講完故事，抓起布朗尼新倒的水一口灌下。「然後……謝謝你們……中間的補充……總之那天之後除非我特地約他個三四次，他根本不跟我說話也不見我。」

等德莫尼克說完故事冷靜下來，他才發現在他面前的兩個人一隻貓，全都用看一個『笨死的死人』的眼神看著他。

「……我做了什麼嗎？」德莫尼克檢查自己全身上下，不了解他做了什麼。

「「『唉……』」」

戈培爾扶著額頭，心想這世界上最沒道理的果然就是悲劇跟愛情，聽完故事他還是不懂依圖瑞怎麼就這樣喜歡上德莫尼克，但重點是依圖瑞居然真的很喜歡。

『這隻熊沒救了……』雪莉把頭埋在腳下。

「德莫尼克……我們一直以為你們在交往，」布朗尼嘴角抽動。「我們以為你們在交往，可不知道那些關於雪茄的事。」

「連你們都以為我們在交往！？我還以為你們只是知道我們有上床……」

「——德莫尼克，」戈培爾深吸一口氣，把剩下的咖啡沒收。「我們認為你們有上床的前提，是建立在成年人的『交往』上，而你的對象是依圖瑞，你覺得他會忍耐嗎！？」

「……不會。」德莫尼克看著面前表情沈重的朋友們，也覺得很沈重。「所以，聽完你們有什麼感想？」

「難為你記得這麼清楚說得這麼仔細，」戈培爾半真誠半感慨。「真是辛苦啊。」

「呃，還好啦，啊哈哈……」

『那不是在誇獎你！！』雪莉生氣的「喵！」一聲，打斷德莫尼克的笑聲。

「所以最大的重點是，你喜歡依圖瑞嗎？」布朗尼把雪莉抱到懷中安撫，他真怕雪莉氣過頭衝上去。「不管是不是要和好，先弄清楚這個吧？」

大熊霰彈槍都打不穿的臉，瞬間紅了起來。

「——好，我們瞭解了。」戈培爾舉手投降。「你到底怎麼想清楚的不要跟我們說，去對依圖瑞講。」

「可是他根本不聽我講……」德莫尼克趴在桌上，巨大的山形物體顯得非常沮喪。

「那今天呢？」戈培爾用手指敲敲桌子，要德莫尼克把頭抬起來。「今天剛開始還好好的啊，依圖瑞為什麼生氣？」

「……因為我遲到了。」

『「啊，這真是個不值得同情的理由。」』雪莉和戈培爾異口同聲的令布朗尼側目。

「可是、可是我真的有原因啊！」德莫尼克欲哭無淚。「剛剛依圖瑞也是這樣，我也是這樣說，可是為什麼我說完理由他更生氣啊！」

「……你為什麼遲到？」心想德莫尼克也不是說謊的料，布朗尼很配合的問原因。

「就是……」熊先生一臉沈痛。「我今天下午開小紅帽街……」

開著開著，有個很重的東西砸在車子上發出巨響、乘客都在尖叫——

「車子震動得不輕，所以我立刻打方向燈停車，接著我看到有個東西往前飛，你一定不會相信我看到什麼！」

「你看到什麼？」

「我看到人飛出去，然後砸到我前面的車——接下來所有的事情都失控！那個飛出去的傢伙撞上我前面的車子，附近的車子也都一起失控！誰看到一個人飛出去能冷靜啊！附近全部都是尖叫，我也只能停在那裡等警察來——我真的不是故意遲到的啊！我卡在那裡不能走！天曉得、天曉得——天曉得那個跳樓的為什麼會掉在我的車頂上！！我也是受害者啊！！」

「「『嗯，我們現在開始同情你了。』」」

因為相信德莫尼克沒有說謊，所以這離奇、毫無真實感的遭遇就實在太讓人同情了。

依圖瑞應該也相信德莫尼克，不過生氣跟相信是兩回事。

「人倒楣的時候，豬都能飛啊！」同情歸同情，戈培爾覺得適度的幸災樂禍還是要有。

「是這樣說的嗎？」

「不是這樣說，但我想幸災樂禍啊！布朗尼，這種時候別太在意文法啦！」

「……你們真的有要幫我嗎？」德莫尼克苦著臉給自己又倒了一杯水。

「有啊，」戈培爾笑著拍拍布朗尼。「布朗尼先上，他不行再換我。」

「我嗎？！」

「對啊，」戈培爾點頭。「你觀察依圖瑞的時間比我多，當之無愧的第一人選。還是說，你有什麼不行的理由？」

布朗尼喪氣的垂下肩膀，在下定決心轉頭面對德莫尼克的同時，沒忘記抓住他最重要的參謀雪莉。

「……好，我們來研究一下，德莫尼克。戈培爾顧店，我們來討論……討論你要如何讓依圖瑞不那麼生氣，再來完成……告白以及互通情意這些早該完成的工作。」

「為什麼我是最後知道我們在交往的人？為什麼不是依圖瑞跟我告白然後我回答他？為什麼——」

「讓我告訴你為什麼。」戈培爾用力的把裝滿的水瓶放在桌上，拿走空的。「你脾氣比依圖瑞好，對吧？」

德莫尼克點頭。

「你已經知道依圖瑞喜歡你了吧？」

德莫尼克再次點頭。

「你是你們之中比較笨的那個對吧？」

雖然不願意，但德莫尼克還是只能點頭。

「你知道依圖瑞最～～討厭加糖加奶的咖啡嗎？」

德莫尼克大驚！

「可是我每次買他都有喝完啊！」

「你看他多愛你啊！」戈培爾沈重的拍拍德莫尼克的肩膀。「所以，現在、這次，你負責告白，他可從來沒有逼你喝黑咖啡，一定沒有。」

「是沒有……」可是這是什麼邏輯？德莫尼克頭歪來歪去想不通，思緒幾乎都停在戈培爾的結論——

他買給依圖瑞的食物，依圖瑞似乎從來不曾抱怨過；雖然會罵他，但從來不曾罵過他送的東西。

你看他多愛你啊！

心臟、甚至整個人，都被喜悅、感動填滿得幾乎脹痛，無法動彈，因為完全不知道該怎麼敘述表達這種心情，大腦一片空白，德莫尼克沒有發現自己在笑，等發現的時候就更想笑了，然後嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑聲也忘記忍耐，就這樣看著桌子一直笑。

「……德莫尼克。」布朗尼拍拍對方，然後指指自己的眼角。

德莫尼克連忙抹眼角，才發現眼睛居然濕了。

「哈哈……真不好意思，我也不知道怎麼回事，只是……」

「嗯。」

「我就是個開公車的粗人，沒什麼錢，年紀也不小，要結婚也不會找我這種人。我也覺得我只要有雪茄，有需要的時候去酒吧找個人上床，看到喜歡的欣賞就好。戀愛對我來說太遙遠，我有自知之明，我又笨又遲鈍，可是我現在好像真的戀愛了……」

「你真的戀愛了。」

「依圖瑞除了嘴巴壞什麼都好，從他把我趕出去到現在……其實我一直覺得這會不會只是開玩笑、只是我幹了什麼蠢事讓他心情不好……我努力想過所以發現我真的喜歡他、希望他原諒我，如果他喜歡的話繼續當床伴也沒關係，反正我就是隻笨熊，假如這只是玩笑我也可以繼續喜歡他。」

德莫尼克不好意思的乾笑兩聲。

「我從以前就只是別人的戰績，從來沒想過真的會有人愛我。」

「我覺得依圖瑞是認真的。」有點被大熊的真情淚水嚇到的布朗尼，連忙加油打氣。

「嘿，不好意思，好像嚇到你了。」德莫尼克不好意思的結果就是拚命揉眼睛，「說實話，有時候跟我媽還有我老姊一起看肥皂劇我也會忍不住一起掉眼淚，然後被我老姊說我的哭臉太恐怖，要我別在外面看這種東西嚇人。」

不能說這位大姊說的不對，但這麼直白就……就讓人完全可以理解，德莫尼克怎麼有辦法跟依圖瑞在一起了——這是先天的皮厚再加上後天的訓練有素。

「沒事，」布朗尼拍拍德莫尼克的手臂。「這不是有人關心你又幫你嗎？先冷靜，我們該來想想該怎麼讓依圖瑞消氣。」

「喔，對。」德莫尼克連忙坐正，像小孩子一樣。「可是除了雪茄，我不知道依圖瑞還喜歡什麼。」

「……一點都不知道？」

「嗯……喜歡好喝的咖啡，喜歡能配雪茄的白蘭地……可是他胃不好，所以不要送這些，我們換別的好不好？」

布朗尼兩手一攤——那是你要追的人，我哪會有意見？

「所以，德莫尼克，依圖瑞還有什麼喜歡的嗎？」

「唔……」德莫尼克難得的皺緊眉頭。「剩下好像都是不討厭的……畢竟我之前還以為他喜歡甜食……所以剩下的我不確定。」

這下子換布朗尼皺緊眉頭——情報不足。

「嗯、唔，好吧，德莫尼克，有個東西可以讓你們有理由坐下來聊，又還算特別，但是有點傷胃。」

「……什麼東西？」

「跟依圖瑞同名的咖啡。」


	10. 讓專業的來

人可以原諒自己年輕時幹的蠢事，然後年紀越大越無法原諒別人的蠢事和自己的愚蠢，就像現在的依圖瑞，躺在煙霧瀰漫的沙發上，覺得自己蠢斃了。

居然真的愛上德莫尼克，太愚蠢了。

依圖瑞讓口中煙霧緩緩溢出、上升，在眼前糾結成一團，又變成什麼都不是……哼，還真像他跟德莫尼克。

真是太蠢了。

居然蠢到把人趕出去前的那一刻，才發現居然還真的很愛他，而自己還像世界末日般的嚇個半死——我怎麼會這麼蠢！

刻意把煙吸得深一點，不舒服中另有一種愉悅感，依圖瑞閉上眼睛、雪茄拿在手上，閉氣到忍不住的時候，才呼一口氣，像排出煩惱般的呼出新的煙霧。

反正我也不過是個半弔子。

要面子、怕受傷，嘴硬不服輸了一輩子也不是什麼大人物，到這種時候，連後悔當初沒直接問德莫尼克的念頭都不想承認。

依圖瑞咬住自己的手背，他不後悔把德莫尼克趕出去，因為他不說出口德莫尼克就從來不會去發現，德莫尼克做他想做的事情，看起來體貼的背後從未瞭解他的喜好。

那個傢伙只是不小心做得比一個床伴多一點，或許他對待朋友也是這樣，對誰都很好。

「真是太蠢了……」蠢上加蠢的就是躺在這邊想這些事。

依圖瑞看看手上的牙印，翻身坐起來，耙梳頭髮試圖讓自己清醒一點，目光飄向德莫尼克留在他家的衣服，又垂下眼。

既然機會剛好，那就結束它。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

德莫尼克再次約依圖瑞見面的時候，電話彼端的依圖瑞沈默很久，然後說剛好也有事情要找他，輕易的就說好。

雖然依圖瑞安靜這麼久才回答令人有不祥的預感，但可以見到依圖瑞這點很讓人興奮。心想不管怎麼樣見到人才算數的德莫尼克，高高興興地默唸好幾次日期以免忘記，接著便等待起布朗尼的咖啡還有依圖瑞。

布朗尼花了點功夫找到依圖瑞咖啡豆。因為剛果是咖啡產區卻不是單品咖啡的著名產地，進口商們進口依圖瑞咖啡豆也不過是為了調整其他咖啡的風味，要找到願意分他一點依圖瑞咖啡豆的商人著實花了不少時間交涉。

『我們最近很無聊耶！布朗尼！』銀餐具見布朗尼跟戈培爾都把他們晾在一邊，又開始新的勸說。『我們雖然年紀古老但是精神年輕，快讓我們工作啊！我們很願意幫助天下有情人！！』

「因為這樣你們就有理由滿世界跑了，我知道，真的。」布朗尼邊點頭邊熟練的抓住銀餐具，完全不考慮銀餐具的提議。

當然，即使時間很趕，布朗尼也沒忘記試喝咖啡、做筆記、調整烘焙豆子的深度時間，在寫滿不少東西之後皺著眉頭約到德莫尼克，一手交出咖啡一手交出泡咖啡的方式。

「我不得不說，」布朗尼很沒信心的嘆氣。「它真不愧是依圖瑞咖啡……有點難搞。所以泡的時候要小心，我有給你沖泡方法，應該沒問題。」

「喔喔，謝謝謝謝，」德莫尼克拿到咖啡本以為大功告成，在聽見『難搞』二字後豎起耳朵瞬間有所警覺。「你說難搞？有……有多難搞？我是說這個。」

德莫尼克指著手中的咖啡，心想不會因為名字相同，人跟咖啡就一樣難搞吧？

「嗯……雜味很重，但是各種『好的』味道也都很強烈，而且酸味不低所以對溫濕要求高……總之因為太複雜了，所以我可以理解為什麼咖啡商很少單賣這種咖啡。」

「因為複雜？不好處理？」

「與其這樣說……」布朗尼思考該怎麼講。「不如說它的特色就只有複雜。它的每一種特色在其他咖啡中會更純粹、明顯地展現出來，或是更均衡低調地出現在某一種豆子身上，像它這樣反而難以單獨飲用，所以硬要單品的話就會變得很難搞。」

德莫尼克愣愣地聽了半天，然後拿著豆子笑了。

「唉，這個嘛，還真像依圖瑞啊。」

「……你開心就好。」總之咖啡交出去了，下來就只能……「祝好運。」

德莫尼克拿著咖啡豆回家，第一件事就是照平常的習慣泡一杯依圖瑞黑咖啡，喝下去的第一瞬間德莫尼克整張臉立刻縮成一團，吞下去之後開始慌張的找水找牛奶倒糖，等水灌到嘴裡沖去那個味道，大熊坐在餐桌邊有種劫後餘生的感動。

這真是太難喝了。

強烈刺激的味道彷彿麻痺了舌頭、只剩下痛苦，德莫尼克皺眉喝下第二杯水、又休息一下，才『咦？』的一聲感受到咖啡的回甘以及近似熱帶水果的味道。

那些有點酸甜的味道跟不好喝的味道交雜在一起，幾乎嘗不出來重點。

德莫尼克看著桌上剩下的咖啡告訴自己——沒關係，牛奶跟糖是無敵的！可以掩蓋一切缺點！

再次依照習慣加入牛奶跟糖，德莫尼克捧著咖啡喝一口之後，難得的陷入沈思。

不難喝，但是也不怎麼好喝，難喝的味道沒有全部被蓋掉，但是原本好的味道也變得很奇怪……

德莫尼克拿出在口袋裡有點皺的紙條，確定依圖瑞真的很難伺候，然後猛灌下那杯失敗的咖啡，開始照著紙條練習。

等依圖瑞照約定來到他家的那天，德莫尼克很沒信心地端出練習很多次也失敗很多次的黑咖啡，驚訝地看著依圖瑞手上的紙袋。

「？你帶禮物來？不用這麼客氣吧？」

「這不是禮物。」依圖瑞面不改色，他不想把自己的情緒表現出來，總覺得多表現一點就會多動搖一些。「這些是你之前留在我那邊的衣服，帶來還你。」

「……不用還我也沒關係啦……我是說……」

「嗯，」依圖瑞點頭。「那我等等離開的時候帶出去丟掉。」

「……我是希望你留下來……」德莫尼克欲言又止，想到咖啡溫度再降低會很難喝，連忙先把咖啡塞到依圖瑞手上。「喝喝看？這是我特地找來的咖啡，我也不知道我泡得好不好。」

依圖瑞把咖啡湊到嘴邊又放下來，德莫尼克期待的眼神讓他沒辦法自在的喝下去。

德莫尼克的眉毛也跟著咖啡杯揚起又落下。

「你這次想找我說什麼？」依圖瑞移開視線。「如果又是道歉的話就不用了。」

「可是我想要你原諒我啊！」

「為了什麼希望我原諒你？」依圖瑞努力地壓住脾氣，他知道如果不說清楚，這件事會需要拖很久才能結束。「為了雪茄？你已經還清了。」

「我還清了？」德莫尼克非常驚訝——這是什麼時候的事？我明明斷斷續續又拿了不少！

「所以沒事的話別來煩我。」

依圖瑞站起來要走，德莫尼克慌張的抓住依圖瑞把人重新按回沙發上。

「還清了還是想要你原諒我啊……」

「為了什麼？」依圖瑞整個人靠近沙發裡，氣得快笑出來，不曉得要說到什麼程度才能走？「為了上床？給我理由，德莫尼克，我是個庸俗的人，我需要理由告訴別人我不愚蠢、是正確的，然後我才能安心，我不在乎別人的喜怒，我在乎自己變成別人眼中的傻子——所以給我理由，當朋友？可以，我原諒你；上床，我不想再跟你上床。」

「咦？！為什麼？！」

「噢……還真是為了上床？沒想到我這蒼老破舊的皮囊居然如此滿足你。不過交易結束了，也沒什麼原諒的問題——我可以走了嗎？」

「不……我是說，我的確想跟你上床，但我也不是要你原諒這個……」

「你到底要幹什麼？」

「想要你原諒我。」

「然後呢？」依圖瑞怒極反笑。

「然後再來確認你是不是真的不生氣了，等你不生氣了才能說。」

「很好，那我告訴你，因為我正在進行人生中最蠢的對話，所以我非常生氣。不過——不管你要我原諒你什麼，我原諒你了！」

明明就沒原諒我而且還很生氣……

坐在椅子上的德莫尼克在咆哮中縮了下，眼睛認真小心地看著依圖瑞，確定他不會摔東西也不想吃熊肉，才又拿起桌上已經冷掉的咖啡，低落地發現自己真的很笨。

泡了難得的咖啡，難得今天開始時依圖瑞很平靜，結果又吵起來了。

依圖瑞拒絕把事情往好處想，但多少有點不忍心，看著桌上的咖啡想起進門時德莫尼克的笑臉——至少還是把咖啡喝了吧。

手中的溫度只剩下溫熱感，香氣變得有些奶油焦糖的味道，正覺得這香味有些熟悉，依圖瑞喝了一口，臉色極差的用力放下杯子，咖啡濺出沾染到什麼完全不在意，只覺得非常生氣。

「——我不需要你泡這種咖啡來諷刺我！」

「依圖瑞？依圖瑞？」德莫尼克慌亂地看著依圖瑞站起來就走，拉了好幾次才在門口拉住依圖瑞。「那只是跟你名字一樣的咖啡，我只是……泡得不好喝，沒有多餘的意思。」

「泡得不好喝？」依圖瑞哼笑著。「你試多少次都一樣不好喝，不好意思，我的人就跟這個咖啡一樣不可愛，原諒什麼的你不需要我也不需要，我比你以為的識相很多，不用擔心我氣到一時衝動對你做什麼，我很愛惜教授的薪水！不需要這種暗示！我會自己滾不會來找麻煩！」

「我……我不是這個意思……」德莫尼克沒辦法違背良心的說那個咖啡很好喝，布朗尼給的沖泡法他怎麼泡也弄不出能喝的水準——但咖啡跟人不一樣！「我只是覺得有跟你同名的咖啡，很有趣就想留著，不管是什麼味道都想讓你喝喝看……我還是想回到像你把我趕出門那時候一樣，每天都很快樂。」

「我不快樂，我一點都不想回到那時候，完全不想。」依圖瑞的表情變得益發兇狠，抬手用力揮開德莫尼克。「是，你那時候的確猜對了，但憑什麼我要配合你玩那種扮家家酒的小孩子把戲？你要那種生活，可以，」

依圖瑞的表情讓德莫尼克一點都高興不起來。

「那個時候我付出了雪茄，現在你要給我什麼代價？」依圖瑞沒有退後，反而往前一步，他不是沒有看見德莫尼克受傷的表情，但那又如何？他是依圖瑞——從來都只有自己痛快不管別人死活的依圖瑞！「我不介意一把年紀還出來賣，但你養得起我嗎？你要用什麼交換？雪茄？金錢？我已經不要你的身體了，這次你要給我什麼？」

德莫尼克一瞬間有種對著那張臉揮拳的衝動，看著依圖瑞那張寫滿挑釁的臉又停下拳頭，他揍不下手，依圖瑞說得沒錯，是他想要，依圖瑞已經不要他了。

看德莫尼克又蔫了下去，依圖瑞笑著感受痛快的真諦，轉身離開德莫尼克的家，沒走幾步就感覺到德莫尼克居然跟了上來，依圖瑞邊走邊冷笑的發誓絕不回頭，急躁的在樓梯間繞著向下的圈，在他認為終於可以擺脫的時候，德莫尼克把他從陽光下抓回來——

抓住手、抓住頭，用力深入的親吻，充滿不熟悉的佔有欲和熟悉的慾望，讓依圖瑞忘記誓言、忘記身在何方，發軟的身體靠在德莫尼克懷裡，在回吻的同時被更濃烈的吻侵蝕，聽見喘息、聽見心跳、覺得窒息，唇卻又再次貼在一起，分不清是誰把對方拉回來留在陰影裡。

「依圖瑞……我真的喜歡你，所以……可不可以算我便宜點？」德莫尼克怕吻過頭會忍不住把人扛回樓上，退開一些、垂下眼、勉強拉回理智，認真的討價還價。「我真的喜歡你，想待在你身邊，可是我沒有太多你看得上眼的東西……所以……」

德莫尼克抬眼偷看依圖瑞的表情，才發現依圖瑞紅透的臉活像見鬼了，看起來很驚訝……很害羞，但又非常生氣。

「便宜一點？！」可惡我一定是聽錯了！「哪有這種事！！」

「依圖瑞、我真的、嗚喔……」又……

德莫尼克彎下腰，痛苦但努力的抬頭，紅著臉的依圖瑞還站在他面前，讓他有種想哭的衝動。

上次是這樣被踹出門，這次是眼睜睜的看著依圖瑞走了。

隔天。

「「唉……」」聽完回報，布朗尼跟戈培爾在桌子前掩面嘆息，這真是太天分了……

能這樣說錯話還一點感覺也沒有，不容易啊。

「你們怎麼了？沒有補救的辦法嗎？」

「有～當然有，」戈培爾乾笑兩聲，還好你至少把最不能少的話說出來，不然誰肯冒著腦充血的危險讓你補救？「不過你真是太厲害了德莫尼克，到現在還沒發現重點。」

「重點？」德莫尼克不知道戈培爾指的是什麼。「不是讓依圖瑞氣消？」

「「『——不是。』」」

咖啡館全體工作人員的頭都痛了，據說人類的智慧是以大腦的開發比例來決定，德莫尼克如果不是構造異於常人，那麼就是開發得太少——怎麼就有人有辦法略過所有的重點！！

「德莫尼克，」戈培爾用哭笑不得的表情握住壯漢的手。「你還記得十天前，我舉例告訴你依圖瑞有多愛你對吧？」

「嗯。」德莫尼克點頭，被戈培爾這樣握住手感覺很彆扭。

「我記得也是十天前，」戈培爾繼續說，這次是真的想哭了——怎麼還沒發現重點啊？！「你告訴我依圖瑞把你趕出門的時候，當時你問他是不是愛你，他愣了很～大～～的一下對吧。」

德莫尼克迷糊了，但還是點頭。

「嗯。所以？」

「「『天哪……』」」兩個人一隻貓又趴回桌上。「什麼所以？你這混蛋還沒懂嗎！？」

「……什麼？」

戈培爾忍不住爆發吶喊，德莫尼克虛心求教，暫時管櫃臺的佛利亞太太跟少數的一兩個客人盡皆搖頭。

「你已經知道依圖瑞愛你了對吧？你也知道自己喜歡依圖瑞了對吧？那你們根本就是兩情相悅啊！！你用什麼初級對話！你根本不需要！你又不需要試探他的心意——用那什麼鬼的爛對話！！」

「可是他說他不要我了啊……」

「我操！」戈培爾從爆發吶喊進化到完全爆走，布朗尼努力想把戈培爾的嘴摀起來，激動的戈培爾一邊揮手亂擋一邊流暢的繼續罵！「你是把腦袋塞到屁眼裡還是大腦裡面全都是屎啊！你先告白他會說不要嗎？他以為你不喜歡他啊！你當每個人都跟你一樣皮粗肉厚，我告訴你，依圖瑞這種嘴巴賤愛面子的傢伙，通常都是皮薄肉軟超怕痛！！你這樣他怎麼可能敢說要你！！難道帶你回家鍛鍊心臟嗎！？」

『是鍛鍊放空與不動如山的涵養吧。』雪莉揉揉臉。『真沒想到平常可以抬槓聊天的德莫尼克，居然會沒辦法認真對話——他是有『正確對話』的使用障礙嗎？』

「不要問我……」布朗尼扶著額頭，對於咖啡館今後的形象非常擔心。

德莫尼克被罵到一愣一愣，到這種時候基本上已經自暴自棄只想病急亂投醫，被大家這樣一說更是不知道該從何下手。

「所以……我就持續的對他說我愛你說到他原諒我？」

『以他這種蠢樣，說不定是個好方法耶！』雪莉抖抖耳朵。『他如果說超過五十次，我一定會笑出來，如果我笑出來，看他這麼蠢怎麼有辦法生氣？我覺得這也不錯耶！』

布朗尼不打算翻譯雪莉的發言而保持沈默，當雪莉抗議布朗尼不翻譯而進行攻擊的時候，戈培爾想也不想的否決了。

「至少這一個月不行，而且你還沒跟他說你怎麼想清楚—或是你想清楚了—你真的喜歡他這件事，所以他現在對你半信半疑而且很生氣，讓你像隻念咒語的鸚鵡在他旁邊說我愛你，他一定會掐斷你的喉嚨。」

「所以我什麼都不做？」

「嗯……先等他氣消一點、冷靜一點，」戈培爾發洩完後冷靜了，在平緩呼吸的同時思考一個月後的對策。「中間這段時間我們會幫你勸勸依圖瑞，不過你也得做些什麼。」

「我？」德莫尼克指著自己。「我除了開公車……比較有心得的就是雪茄，雖然我都很願意去做，不過結果就……」

「嗯……先讓依圖瑞消氣半個月，」

雖然有點老套，不過戈培爾私心認為老套比較適合德莫尼克。

「然後嘛，你就寫寫最近的雪茄心得、開公車碰到的有趣事件，或是小時候好笑的事情——這些記得寫滿兩張信紙，最後再用半張信紙偷渡你之前思考的過程。每天寫個兩張半給依圖瑞，寫到雪茄就送一隻雪茄，寫到公車就附上路線和短程車票，寫小時候的事你就隨便挑朵玫瑰給他，每天送一份到他家信箱。」

「寫？用寫的！？」提到寫字德莫尼克的臉又變得非常痛苦。「我字不但醜還很常拼錯，句子也亂七八糟，依圖瑞會不會越看越生氣啊？」

「我想他應該一邊生氣一邊笑，」布朗尼以當學生的經驗回答德莫尼克。「如果有內容的話他笑到最後會真的很愉快，如果沒內容的話，他會拿那張笑臉開始刮人，所以你認真寫就好，真的！」

「那要怎麼偷渡思考過程？跟他說：我看到我老姊跟姊夫吵架，想到我們平常吵起來比那個深奧多了，最近沒人陪我說兩句很寂寞，然後開始覺得我還挺喜歡他罵我的，當然被罵不是很高興，但有時候他生氣的臉真的很可愛……」德莫尼克說著說著腦中出現依圖瑞生氣的臉，忍不住嘿嘿兩聲。

「如果你還想和好，德莫尼克，」布朗尼非常嚴肅的把德莫尼克拉回現實。「絕對不可以這樣寫，絕對，聽好了，是絕對不行，依圖瑞保證會比現在還要更生氣。」

「絕對不行？」德莫尼克抓抓脖子。「那我寫完你們幫我看好不好？」

咖啡館瞬間傳出噗嗤聲，布朗尼和戈培爾尷尬不已，德莫尼克看著眼前的臉有拒絕之意，不了解這件事哪裡麻煩。

「……不行？」

「那好歹……」戈培爾已經不想生氣了。「那好歹算是情書，德莫尼克。」

「但情書不是一向可以找人幫忙？我記得以前學生時代有人代寫情書賺零用錢，看一下不要緊吧？」

因為其中的當事人之一是依圖瑞，所以連戈培爾也不想冒險去看不該看的東西。雪莉連忙抓抓布朗尼，吶喊這世界上找不出第二位的絕佳人選——

『鋼筆爺！我們有鋼筆爺啊！』

布朗尼驚醒過來，笑著對著德莫尼克點頭。

「我有個品德高潔做事實在的朋友，他年紀很大也不會亂說話，專門替人代筆，我幫你拿給他修改，你補點墨水錢給他就好，他就是做興趣的。」

聽到有專業的，德莫尼克想也不想的點頭說好。


	11. 熊熊努力中

『噢噢……我看看我看看，唔……這個字應該是這個，那這邊就應該是這個……』鋼筆爺讓路過的小蜥蜴幫他拿張新的紙，一邊喃喃自語一邊刷刷刷地寫。『嗯，今天的內容依然非常有難度啊……讓我想想……』

在廚房準備材料的布朗尼聽著鋼筆爺兼具沈思與樂趣的發言，突然很好奇德莫尼克寫了什麼。

「他寫了什麼？鋼筆爺？是什麼東西有難度？」

『噢，是字很有難度，今天的難度比昨天還高啊……嗯，這個應該是……美不勝收？怪怪的啊，要換什麼詞呢……』

鋼筆爺邊回答邊把德莫尼克的信重謄一遍，布朗尼正在切菜不敢分心去看，只好喊大聲點讓鋼筆爺注意他。

「是字很醜嗎？」

『嗯……我們用個比較體貼的說法，』鋼筆爺搖頭晃腦的品評德莫尼克的字。『這字很純樸、很原始，如果要用更隱晦的形容，凡無法理解的都很藝術——這個字非常藝術。』

布朗尼噗嗤一聲差點切到自己的手。

「還看得懂應該也還好吧？」

『不不不，藝術具有強大的整體性，』鋼筆爺發現他碰到了困境，這個地方原來要放的到底是哪個字？『所以我覺得我在玩難度非常高的填字遊戲，因為裡面有大量的錯誤提示，等你好不容易把句子看懂了，又不了解他怎麼突然換了話題。』

「不好意思……辛苦你了。」

『呵呵，這個我沒辦法客氣，改這位先生的信真的很辛苦啊。還好是我，如果是人類，大概會把信紙摔出去說：『老子不賺你的錢！』之類的吧，通篇看下來所有的字都用猜的也不是看不懂，但要保留他的風格改成樸實純情的書信，還真的很難。』

「不然……鋼筆爺你把錯字還有危險內容抓一抓就好，其他就不管。」

『那怎麼行，這孩子還挺認真可愛的，既然要兼差，寧願借用邱比特的金箭也別刻意拿銀箭對不？』鋼筆爺終於把原本的信件謄完一遍，開始改句子。『其實我也沒有改很多，畢竟不能讓人發現有代筆嘛，所以我也會適度保留錯字。』

「？」還真是深謀遠慮。「你留多少？太少了會覺得不像德莫尼克寫的吧？」

『因為他回去還會把我改過的信件重新抄一遍，到時候一定會有新錯字，所以我抓每四十個字一個錯字，每兩到三行錯一次文法，看我的心情隨機出現德莫尼克先生特有的文不達意……這樣應該差不多了吧？喔喔，布朗尼，這你一定要看看，這位先生真是老實過頭了啊！』

「什麼？」布朗尼停下工作把頭湊過去，在他找到鋼筆爺說的段落前，鋼筆爺唸出來了。

> 『這幾天因為太過思念你而非常緊張，結果好像太緊張而便秘了，你也知道便秘的感覺不太好，我又長時間開車，屁股一整個非常不舒服，剛好今天有幾個腸胃炎的客人在車上……』

然後德莫尼克寫到這三個乘客一個吐出來、一個因為夾著腿下車而滾了下去、一個忍不住在車上拉了出來……

中間當然還有許多（慘烈又好笑的）場景描述，故事最後當然又回到原點。

> ……大概是這實在太刺激了吧，等我開完這熱鬧的一車之後，轟轟烈烈的拉得非常順暢……

「……把這段刪掉……好嗎？」布朗尼第一個感覺就是刪掉這個，可這個故事在好笑之餘非常有德莫尼克的風格，就算是依圖瑞看大概也是又氣又笑，可是這真的……

『這幾天我是用丟銅板來決定，今天換您幫我丟吧——人頭，保留。』

布朗尼拿出命運的銅板，讓他在空中轉動。

「……人頭。」

『嗯，那我就留著，』鋼筆爺拜託布朗尼拿張全新的紙，有點壞心的說道：『說不定依圖瑞先生看完也會很順暢吧。』

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

依圖瑞下樓拿牛奶跟早報。

與往常在床上賴到最後一刻才在出門時夾著早報與牛奶上車，依圖瑞皺著眉頭早起，檢查信箱，發現今天依然也有一封沒有地址郵戳的信卷成一束，然後跟車票與地圖放在一起，於是他明白今天的故事跟公車有關。

僵硬的嘴角稍稍移動一下，隨即不悅的拉回平直的線，依圖瑞帶著信箱裡所有的東西回到樓上，然後把這些放在餐桌、把牛奶加進咖啡，瞪著時鐘、早餐、還有那一小捲信件，充滿了不甘心。

現在去學校還太早，他不只有充分的時間吃早餐，也有充分的時間看報紙跟那愚蠢的書信，但他非常的不想打開它。

看著不小心又加入牛奶的咖啡，依圖瑞痛恨地想著他已經早起了一個禮拜，就為了避免這充滿可恥內容與無數錯字的書信被人看見，如果被發現這種東西出現在他信箱裡，那絕對是恥辱！

他沒有期待，只是不再生氣，當然也談不上原諒，他只不過不想對這傢伙再做出任何評價，好像他依舊很在乎他一樣，他只是對收到的書信很困擾。

如果信件開始的部分跟雪茄的心得有關，他會收到雪茄；如果是那些他們從來不曾聊過的、德莫尼克的家庭以及小時候的事，他會收到玫瑰；以前德莫尼克很少講他工作時的事，現在有畫上路線的地圖和車票。

依圖瑞的手指撫過地圖，跟著橘色的線辨認街道，想著那裡有沒有去過，又想著其實沒去過景象也不會差太多，最多就是路上的店家不同、乘客不同……

開車的人對不常坐公車的他而言，都一樣。

默默的冷笑兩聲，把地圖跟車票放到廚房最少用的抽屜裡，依圖瑞喝下加了牛奶的咖啡，拿起改學生作業用的紅筆，終究還是打開了那捲信件。

一如往常，開頭沒有書信專用的禮貌可言，醜得有稜有角的字大小不一、寫得很用力，看得出來寫信時非常緊張，不需要看多久就能改出好幾個錯字……依圖瑞推推眼鏡，手支在頰邊，默默覺得德莫尼克或許是翻著字典在寫信——字彙變多，但也變得更莫名其妙。

依圖瑞把閱讀重心放在內容上，現在已經放暑假，信中說觀光客變多、賣冰淇淋的攤販也變多，開車經過都非常想吃……然後依圖瑞看到了一段非常慶幸嘴裡沒東西的內容。

「什麼鬼……」依圖瑞差點對著信紙大喊『誰要你想我！』，在最後的一刻抓回理智，拒絕把自己跟某種困擾關連在一起，只挑那些即使德莫尼克文筆不好，依然非常有想像空間的笑點。

依圖瑞低低的笑兩聲，筆尖俐落地訂正錯字，裝作沒看見德莫尼克關於這段故事的後續發展，在一陣猶豫之後，把第二張信紙收到最後，沒有寫滿的第三張信紙讓依圖瑞舒緩的眉又皺在一起，還是無法確定要不要閱讀。

每天的故事背後，是短短的情書……或者說……類似情書的文字。

第一天的第三頁，用半行道歉，幾個字就說出了我愛你，接著兩行沒有花言巧語的『保證是認真的』，再用三行說那個認真是從被趕出去才開始認真反省。

德莫尼克不擅長說複雜的故事，寫就更不擅長，每天的半頁紙似乎寫得比前面兩張辛苦，卻又看起來像日記，寫著完全沒有自己的生活有多痛苦。

第二天的半頁寫得依圖瑞想撕爛信紙，因為內容寫滿生活中沒有自己之後，多了雪茄的負擔、多了食物的負擔，沒有辦法買票看球賽，沒辦法多買一桶爆米花……說身邊沒有人一起看球賽好奇怪，說沒有自己的冷嘲熱諷日子好無聊，說不幫自己整理書堆、盯著自己吃三餐、晚上不做愛的生活空閒的不知道要做什麼，因為又不想找其他人，他不想亂搞。

第三天寫著前一天的反省，寫著難道因為不習慣才想待在自己身邊？難道因為可以省錢而且很方便所以覺得很留戀很捨不得？然後是一些回憶，寫著之前被罵的一些事，寫著也不知道為什麼想開公車送自己上下班……反省……反省為什麼會那麼想和好，反省為什麼捨不得。

每天的半頁信，一天說一點點，一個禮拜說不了多少，依圖瑞卻覺得自己大概能猜出德莫尼克到底想說什麼，想看看跟自己猜測的是否一樣，又惱怒不自覺預測內容這件事——根本沒必要預測內容！根本沒必要看！

明明已經決定要分……要結束，依圖瑞為訂正說法的自己感到無力，他們沒有交往，不能說分手，只是結束——是他像個呆子一樣莫名其妙地愛上一個更呆的，是他一廂情願的認為並不是什麼都要說出口、有共識就好，所以不是分手，只是結束。

他想結束。

依圖瑞把第三張信紙放進公事包，把桌上的東西掃進水槽，拿著墨鏡鑰匙下樓開車……他想結束，真的想結束。

他們兩個就是一筆爛帳，他討厭什麼都是一個人想而德莫尼克就那樣天真的接受、露出理所當然的表情，就那樣相信根本不是理所當然的事，在不懷疑的同時根本不想一下他的問題，他討厭這種人，這種人在讓人生氣、讓人想使壞欺負的同時，非常的讓人安心。

他該離這種人遠一點，別讓以後的事情也一起糜爛下去，既然彼此都不是好人，那也沒必要在誰也受不了誰的時候才說分手。

依圖瑞彷彿想要遠離煩惱般地催動油門，卻還是在學校看完了半張信，回家之後把改完的信件放回信箱，第二天依然對於站在信箱前懊惱後悔。

德莫尼克從不期待依圖瑞的回信，對他來說依圖瑞願意看就是萬幸，雖然他不了解布朗尼跟戈培爾為何一口咬定依圖瑞一定會看，但顯然依圖瑞真的有看，而且還很尷尬的把『批改好的』信件放回信箱裡，讓德莫尼克收回去。

看到錯字那麼多的剎那，德莫尼克的臉跟信紙差不多紅，真的很丟臉、很尷尬，然後才發現依圖瑞看得很認真，滿滿紅字的信紙宛如『閱畢』的回條，回信就是那些被改出來的錯字，這讓他拿著信回家後，不小心傻笑得從沙發上滾到地板。

德莫尼克努力的把依圖瑞改出的錯字背起來、努力翻字典，然後下一封信上原本對的字卻反而錯了，拼字亂七八糟的在進步，這讓德莫尼克跟咖啡店員工都非常佩服那個『改信的槍手』。

雨季從收到第二朵玫瑰的時候就結束了，季節進入盛夏的最高潮，兩個禮拜之後氣溫會開始迅速降低、進入秋天，戈培爾在跟布朗尼漸入佳境的同時摩拳擦掌的準備搶今年新收的咖啡，白貓雪莉則一邊洗臉一邊打哈欠地表達對愚蠢主人的不滿。

『雖然我不反對你們幫別人，』雪莉抓抓耳朵。『但是你們兩隻菜鳥連自己都搞不定，居然還幫別人？人家依圖瑞跟德莫尼克好歹上床也上得很熟練，你們到底熟練什麼啊？』

「依圖瑞還不是自己都搞不定卻來笑我。」布朗尼悶悶的反駁，他終於不用修依圖瑞的課了，這下子至少在咖啡館裡可以暢所欲言。

德莫尼克持續的寫信，同時有空就問戈培爾什麼時候可以進行下一步，但戈培爾始終認為依圖瑞得熬久一點，於是只能要德莫尼克也忍久一點。至於這個標準，是用依圖瑞來咖啡館的次數計算，雖然德莫尼克碰不到依圖瑞，咖啡館老闆卻能遇見所有人。

當夏天的夜風確實泛起寒意，午後的陽光變得更高爽，令人想要前往遠方時，恢復成步行往返咖啡館的教授在起風的金黃下午踏進店裡，不知何時，等他注意到的時候店裡只剩下他，以及咖啡館的主人們。

「這次又想幹嘛？」依圖瑞單手支頭，挑起嘴角看著戈培爾撇撇嘴，而布朗尼乖巧地把檸檬水注滿他手邊的杯子。「德莫尼克會這樣寫信是你們幹得好事？」

「知道還問，」戈培爾自己不坐，卻把布朗尼按在依圖瑞對面的位子。「讓布朗尼說明，我去泡個咖啡。」

「你回答？」依圖瑞用一種威脅般的語氣想讓布朗尼放棄，但他的學生只是認命的嘆息。

「我會用考試般的精神回答您的問題並且進行說明。」

「那麼，為什麼？」跟聰明人對話就是輕鬆，依圖瑞不禁有些感慨，短問句用起來真是舒服。

布朗尼看著依圖瑞的臉上很明顯的寫著『解釋全部』，默默在心裡含淚想著以後一定要找機會整治戈培爾。

「因為德莫尼克是真的喜歡你，所以當他需要幫助的時候，我們幫他想了一個他做得到的點子，教授你不能否認，其實你也很開心——沒有人會因為瞭解自己喜歡的對象而悲傷吧？所以你很開心，因為你……嗯，而德莫尼克也喜歡你，所以我們幫忙，然後現在找你談談其他的。」

「我們沒有什麼好談的，跟那笨蛋也不需要談。」依圖瑞沈下臉。

「你不喜歡他嗎？」

「我不想跟他繼續下去。」依圖瑞沒有回答喜歡或不喜歡，鏡片後的眼神非常憤怒。

「那時候你跟我說過一些話，說年輕讓人畏懼，」布朗尼突然有點想誇獎自己居然不怕。「德莫尼克跟你一樣大，沒有這個問題，還是……其實變膽小了？」

「年紀大了，可以後悔的時間變少、可以損失的東西變多，即使不想承認，以前三天能好的傷現在要花一個禮拜，」依圖瑞冷漠尖銳的接下去。「如果你想說的是這個，是，我像全世界的老人一樣膽小。」

「德莫尼克不會讓你受傷。」

「沒有絕不受傷的關係。」依圖瑞發出哼笑，覺得布朗尼的天真刺眼。「荊棘彼此擁抱的話，彼此都會受傷，人類都是荊棘，朋友也好，家人也好，情人也好，活著就會受傷。」

「難道你就因為這樣不跟任何人往來？」

「不要近得刺傷彼此就好。」依圖瑞冷笑著。「受傷不就是為了記得痛嗎？」

戈培爾端著咖啡回來，咖啡用力一放，把布朗尼擠進裡面的座位。

「換手。」

「隨便。」雖然不是不能離開，但依圖瑞還是覺得離開等於認輸，他要讓這些傢伙從此別來管閒事。

「那麼，先喝咖啡。」戈培爾笑得不甘示弱。「我先聲明，這個也是依圖瑞，貨真價實的依圖瑞咖啡，上次你喝的是布朗尼買的，這次是我弄的。」

聽到又是依圖瑞咖啡，教授皺起眉頭非常不想喝——這種咖啡總是只有香氣聞起來美味，但人又總是容易因為香氣而放鬆戒心。依圖瑞眉頭緊鎖，咖啡杯稍稍離開桌面，他感受到比之前更層次分明的燥熱香氣，抱著懷疑的態度喝一口，咖啡的味道隨著在口中的溫度而變化擴散。

……是很好喝的咖啡。

「怎麼樣？很好喝吧？」戈培爾支著手，非常得意。「不輸平常喝的一級品吧？依圖瑞雖然是個二流產地，但咖啡豆可一直都算中上等貨色，又不是不能單品，咖啡豆就不是好咖啡，二流產地又怎樣？二流就二流嘛！」

「……你想說什麼？」聽到戈培爾反覆強調二流兩個字，依圖瑞剛放鬆的眼神又抹上危險的顏色。

「依圖瑞，咖啡跟紅酒不一樣，咖啡豆的產地等級是能改變的，而且，就算依圖瑞一直只是個二流產地又如何？這世界那麼多默默無名的咖啡產區，二流又如何？有人記得依圖瑞這個名字就代表它有價值、有人對它情有獨鍾，二流又不一定等於品質爛，這種咖啡只是品質不穩。」

「所以呢？有人願意接受這種品質不穩的次等貨我就該偷笑著收下？」

「精挑細選也可以變成一級品或特級品啊，或者是技術成熟，或者是願意多花功夫使用人工摘選、願意多淘汰掉一些未達標準的，我是不知道你為什麼這麼介意二流兩個字……不過這世上沒有能讓所有人喜愛的咖啡，有些人甚至不喜歡咖啡而喜歡茶……」

「我知道。」依圖瑞還是冷淡的，殺氣與憤怒卻消失了。「我從來沒興趣讓所有人喜歡，也知道努力就可以提升品級這種事情，我都知道。」

「那你為什麼不要德莫尼克？你會為了一杯咖啡生氣，代表你還是非常喜歡他吧？那你為什麼不接受他？你比咖啡豆還難理解，在對他生氣之前先讓他多瞭解你一點吧？」

依圖瑞默默的聽著戈培爾的勸說，安靜片刻，最後哼哼哼哼的發出笑聲、站起來，似乎不想繼續說下去。

「虧你還用咖啡豆做比喻……」依圖瑞邊說邊搖頭，鈔票一甩就準備離開，戈培爾還來不及聽懂那到底是什麼意思，只來得及抄起包好的咖啡豆一把塞到依圖瑞手上。

「這個算我送你！你帶回去慢慢喝，不管是什麼原因，自卑也好、拉不下面子也好、怕痛也罷，你真的要看著真愛溜走嗎？你愛他、他也愛你的機會其實永遠沒有你想像的少對吧？」

教授看著戈培爾，默默拿走對方手上的咖啡，旋風般地離開咖啡館，這龐大的壓力離去後，戈培爾和布朗尼都忍不住渾身放鬆的鬆口氣，

「……所以，依圖瑞最後那句話是什麼意思？」戈培爾拿著水杯頭也不轉的問道：「布朗尼，你知道嗎？」

「那大概是咖啡豆……咖啡果？唔，總之，大概是好喝的咖啡豆自己是沒辦法變成咖啡豆或咖啡的意思吧。」

「所以他用咖啡加工暗喻德莫尼克？」戈培爾歪頭，好像理解但又有點困惑。「前期處理應該跟德莫尼克無關……所以有關的該不會是指烘豆子吧？」

「啥？」

「烘豆子要脫水、催火、小心的聽豆子爆開的聲音，烘豆子就是玩火，所以這是指德莫尼克火玩得不夠大，還是上床的誠意不夠？」

布朗尼用沈重的嘆息還有壓在戈培爾頭上的手，阻止情人繼續幻想下去。

「我想是指那種走在鋼索上的小心翼翼吧。」


	12. Chapter 12

戈培爾和布朗尼把事情經過告訴德莫尼克，鉅細靡遺的說一遍之後，大熊原本滿懷期待的臉垮得像風化的朽木，然後從臉腐朽到身體，攤在桌上無法動彈。

「所以我還是要自己努力啊……」

「愛情本來就是要靠自己，」戈培爾沒好氣的把原本要給德莫尼克的咖啡一口乾了。「依圖瑞又不是『我的』！誰的人誰去想辦法，我們已經夠朋友了。」

「唉……」德莫尼克下巴枕在桌上，重重嘆息。「我也是會累會沮喪的啊……不管怎麼做都會被罵嘛……被罵也就算了，更生氣怎麼辦……之前拚命寫信好像也一點用都沒有……」

「這我可以保證真的有用，」布朗尼說得餘悸猶存。「不然依圖瑞絕不會這麼乾脆地離開。」

「所以我繼續寫？」

咖啡館眾人——尤其是布朗尼，考慮之後還是點頭。

「然後呢？我能出現在他面前嗎？」

「這個就要看運氣……」關於這點，誰也沒信心依圖瑞不會翻臉。

「而且我要小心什麼？我覺得我很小心。」

「唔，不夠細心也不能怪你。」有些人就是天生粗神經，這種要求的確有點難。「那你想辦法哄哄依圖瑞，說錯話也沒關係，重點是要認真哄。」

「說錯話也沒關係？」有這麼好的事？說錯話不用被扒熊皮？！

「大概是生氣……然後兩個小時後又肯讓你抱這樣的後果，當然現在不保證哄完一定能抱到人啦，自求多福。」

「所以我現在該……？」德莫尼克實在很想理出一個『追求依圖瑞』的正確計畫，不過戈培爾只給他一個等於沒有的回答。

「尋找靈感，盡情發揮。」然後微笑的咖啡館老闆把苦惱的熊掃出店外，讓大熊換個地方思考。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

覺得不能再這樣浪費雪茄，依圖瑞從報紙攤買了包濃菸，在經過信箱的時候把改好的信丟進去，回到家裡把鑰匙一甩，藉著夕照餘暉走進客廳，倒在沙發上感受尼古丁進入血液的感覺，跟麻藥一樣讓人心跳加速、頭皮發麻，與雪茄截然不同的香味沾染在身上與書上。

依圖瑞抬手按下電話答錄機，只有兩個留言。

『我是沃爾夫，你最近看起來不太好……』

依圖瑞想也不想的跳到下一則留言，然而沒有任何聲音，直到電話答錄的語音詢問要不要重聽，依圖瑞才皺眉在沙發上翻身，依指示按鍵重播無聲也無號碼顯示的第二則留言。

第二則留言很短，只有在最後的一秒時聽見嘆氣聲。依圖瑞把臉埋進手中嘆息——是德莫尼克。

大概是打來想說什麼，又不知道該說什麼，也可能只是意外自己裝了電話答錄機，突然不知道該留什麼話給自己。

到底想說什麼？

原本以為昨天戈培爾他們就會把前天的經過告訴德莫尼克，那麼今天的信箱應該就不會再有任何東西。但今天依然出現跟玫瑰綁在一起的信件，在講到小時候跟朋友比賽吃冰淇淋結果感冒的故事之後，笨拙又直接的說很喜歡、很想念，問著什麼時候他會寫些改錯字之外的回信，什麼時候會氣消了讓他抱一下。

他沒有氣消，只是心軟了。

或許是因為脾氣暴躁剛強的夏天過去了，所以他的心也跟秋天一樣做好結束的準備。

戈培爾說的沒錯，布朗尼說的也沒錯，但即使所有人都說的沒錯，也不是就得這麼做。

一想到跟一隻熊心意相通依圖瑞就想把整包菸吃進肚裡，這種傻得連自己都想笑的事情讓人非常不痛快，他就是很犯賤的不在乎為難別人又為難自己，所以他打算把這件事情繼續放著。

至於回信，休想。

室內已經完全漆黑，依圖瑞點亮沙發旁的閱讀燈、給自己弄點吃的，看著不會再有人打開的門覺得安靜真好……這才是生活，依圖瑞心想，有隱私，充滿品質的安靜，不用擔心什麼時候換一扇門，不用擔心樓下的鄰居會不會上來抗議；而他不過損失了每天很囉唆的電話簡訊、假寐時偷偷貼近的擁抱、充實得下不了床的性愛、笑得好看又蠢得可以的笑容……

——快停下來，依圖瑞。

吃飯的教授扶住額頭，驚覺自己差點又把牛奶加在咖啡裡，連忙把牛奶放遠一點，告訴自己心軟也不能失去原則、淨想些好處，應該多想些壞處……

但思緒怎麼都拉不回那些令人厭惡的事情上，淨在那些讓人嘴角鬆動的事情上打轉，依圖瑞丟下叉子，決定不吃了，撈起正在寫的稿子窩進書堆裡，極盡所能的把那些讓他更心軟的回憶壓在坍方的巴別塔下，最好連明天都不要再想起來。

第二天還是收到玫瑰，寫的是十幾歲的德莫尼克自告奮勇跑去修屋頂，結果忘記自己的體重反而壓破屋頂摔下來的故事，最後的半張是文不達意的情話與保證，毫無文采可言。

『已經是秋天了，然後很快就換變成冬天，依圖瑞，今年我們還能一起過萬聖節嗎？去年你胃痛，今年從現在開始好好照顧胃，到時候把去年沒吃到的美食通通吃一遍吧！』

對熊來說食物真是非比尋常的動力啊！依圖瑞在車上想起信件內容忍不住哼兩聲，不自覺的開車經過咖啡館、在對街停下，從車窗往店裡看，德莫尼克高大的身影在燈光下非常明顯，不需要看臉也感覺得到他非常苦惱。

依圖瑞又看了一陣，在店裡的人察覺之前開車離開。

第二天，德莫尼克回收信件的時候，發現第三張信紙的下半部多了兩行字。

你的字和錯字真是完全沒進步。

我開車經過你上禮拜給的路線，的確很漂亮。

德莫尼克一瞬間開心的想衝上樓，接著想到他已經沒鑰匙可以進門，而依圖瑞一定不會幫他開門……

開公車的熊先生低落片刻，又開始認真看著這兩行字，一邊嘿嘿笑一邊小跳步地跳上同事的公車跑去上班。

但是，第二天沒有回信，接下來信紙上都沒有多出任何字，德莫尼克等了又等、忍了又忍的一週之後，忍不住問依圖瑞為什麼不回信。

依圖瑞正打算徹底忘掉一時的衝動，德莫尼克的一句話讓他冷卻的脾氣像爆發的冰河火山。

於是隔天他獲得半張充滿各種謾罵污辱諷刺詞彙的回信，內容之紮實讓他翻開字典還不一定看得懂——德莫尼克索性也不看了，反正一定是在罵他，抓起紙來寫信罵回去，跟著預定要投進信箱的內容一起寄給依圖瑞。

半張信紙的回信就這麼變成吵架的空間，依圖瑞坐擁深厚的文學功底每次仍然只寫半張紙，連字體大小都不曾變化。但句子跟單字越來越難，吵架總不能完全不知道對方在罵什麼，剛開始的第一個半張還好、猜得出來，到後面德莫尼克越看越覺得窩囊——努力翻字典查懂罵自己的單字片語，整封信一半以上看不懂，有沒有這麼欺負人！！

平常抬槓還好、面對面吵架也還可以，用寫的就完全可以體現各種措辭功夫，德莫尼克看著半張擺明就是欺負他的回信，當睜眼瞎子不是一般的好受。

於是過沒幾天德莫尼克就乖了，他不吵了，乖乖認錯、溫馴道歉，終於有點樣子的字寫著一切都是衝動的錯，老老實實的承認一半以上的字看不懂，拜託依圖瑞解釋給他聽，他願意再被罵一次。

依圖瑞也很配合的用粗俗、簡單、易懂的方式，在德莫尼克附回的原信背後爽快的再罵一遍，罵得德莫尼克一點火氣也沒有。

這下子依圖瑞徹底的爽快了。

自從跟德莫尼克對話以來，已經好久沒有這麼痛快地使用過各種形容詞、副詞、片語、連結詞等等的依圖瑞，總算痛快的把不曾對這傢伙用過的字句用了七七八八。不然平常用說的德莫尼克一臉傻樣聽不懂，一點意思也沒有。

依圖瑞想到德莫尼克的臉色就樂，還寄了本新版字典給德莫尼克。

幫忙修改信件的鋼筆爺差點被閃到筆尖打滑，這部分的信件他可不敢給布朗尼看，雖然修改信件依然很有難度，但鋼筆爺儼然把這當成付費連續劇，每天都呵呵呵呵地幫忙修改，明知德莫尼克看不懂依圖瑞的回信也絕不多嘴，只是照著德莫尼克的要求參照原始信件，檢查兩邊對罵的會不會差太多。

因此，當兩個人不吵架之後，鋼筆爺不小心有種莫名的遺憾，畢竟依圖瑞的文筆相當好，能在『謾罵諷刺』這個領域如此嚴整的組織文字，讓鋼筆爺看得津津有味之餘也多了不少靈感。

而依圖瑞心情變好之後依然堅持著絕不回信，也絕不承認那些認真書寫的罵詞是因為想回信而寫的；以前德莫尼克死纏活賴也沒能讓依圖瑞早起，依圖瑞現在卻不得不每天早起盯著信件和早餐掙扎，早起得毫無障礙。

這些德莫尼克都不知道，他只是哀怨地從咖啡館老闆口中得到依圖瑞出沒的新時間，然後遠遠地從對街看兩眼過癮，每天看兩眼，就像去年沒有雪茄而只能聞著雪茄盒的餘香乾過癮，現在偷看依圖瑞也是乾過癮——

——再怎麼看也比不上抱在懷裡。

德莫尼克深深地嘆口氣，那種渴望就像他想抽雪茄的那種癮頭，不過雪茄忍一忍存錢就有，就算買回家不能立刻抽好歹還在手裡，依圖瑞……依圖瑞要抱在懷裡還得忍多久啊……

想到最近右手跟自家兄弟親近的次數，德莫尼克覺得再這樣下去他連看到自己的右手都會想到依圖瑞的身體，想到身體就會想到呻吟……

於是就像過去的某些夜晚，德莫尼克開著電視卻不得不用幻想與右手再次解決生理需求，向上帝祈禱依圖瑞快點原諒他，同時也開始挖空心思找點小禮物。

「咦？」

依圖瑞沒想到信箱會出現大東西，是個小型的雪茄盒，看著除此之外沒有任何東西的信箱，依圖瑞把香柏木盒拿回樓上，當他打開，除了香柏木柔和的味道，還有濃濃的蜂蜜香和桃子香。

裡面當然有信，像往常一樣的有一隻全新的雪茄，依圖瑞看著盒子，從角落拿出一塊小小的物體。

那是凝固在透明塑膠裡的一隻蜜蜂，小小一顆類似水滴，裡面的蜜蜂腳上還有花粉，是展翅的姿態，透過光的折射，色彩彷彿變得更鮮豔，而這東西的狹端則留了一個小孔讓人可以穿在任何東西上。

小巧的黃色蜜蜂因為凝固在塑膠裡而變得堅強，依圖瑞把珠子似的蜜蜂放在掌心，覺得只要現在放下，這隻蜜蜂就會淹沒在他的雜物裡再也找不到。

握著已經不怕損壞的蜜蜂在家裡翻找工具，依圖瑞花了點時間把蜜蜂裝在鑰匙圈原有皮雕的旁邊，然後帶著顯然來不及在家裡吃完的早餐和信件上車，說實話依圖瑞覺得他已經沒那麼在乎內容。

蜜蜂在他的鑰匙圈上閃閃發光的飛了幾天，依圖瑞從信箱裡掏出了一個小蜂窩。

拳頭大的小蜂窩一樣是凝固在透明塑膠裡，一半是完整的外觀，一另一半露出一角剖面，說要給他當紙鎮的小蜂窩跟著玫瑰一起送來，很配合的說著以前爬樹不小心遇見蜂窩的慘劇，蠢得依圖瑞還沒想好蜂窩怎麼辦就趴在桌上笑了。

依圖瑞大概知道蜂窩就是類似紙漿的物質和著蜂蠟而成型，結構很堅固，但其實跟紙沒兩樣，材質很輕很脆弱，卻沒那容易被完全破壞，這是造物主給予辛勤者的頑強。

看著手中的小蜂窩一下子，依圖瑞把所有的東西都收到公事包裡，像之前收到蜜蜂那樣在學校吃早餐、看信件，把蜂窩留在學校的辦公桌，壓在一大疊紙跟書的最上面，讓依圖瑞可憐的助理因為多看兩眼而多了一整疊的工作。

就這樣又過了一個禮拜，德莫尼克終於鼓起勇氣『經過』依圖瑞的面前。

地點是雪茄店門口，有生以來大概只有現在最膽小的德莫尼克甚至不敢擦身而過，所以他站在依圖瑞眼角視線可見的範圍，傻傻的笑著揮手打招呼、站在原地，看著依圖瑞遠遠經過。

雪茄店的二老闆傑克都看到了，但也只能笑，笑著跟德莫尼克說可以給他同情價八折，順便跟他難兄難弟的分享當初追老婆的回憶。

「別難過啦，」傑克拍拍德莫尼克寬厚的肩膀。「我當初追我老婆的時候也是膽小的不得了，說有多窩囊就有多窩囊，但我追到啦，小屁孩也蹦兩個啦，回家襪子亂丟還會被狠很罵一頓——那有什麼關係！？那婆娘我可綁住囉！可是個好女人啊！」

「唔……」可是我跟依圖瑞又不一樣……

「哎，別想太多，戀愛就像挑雪茄，拿起來深吸一口，對味了，放著調好濕度你也喜歡上了就可以放心帶回家，至於熟成的味道就是箇中滋味見仁見智，有人一輩子死忠一個味道、刻守一定的熟成時間，也有人把糟蹋雪茄當品味……哎，對就對了嘛！」

說得也是，剛才想經過反而被依圖瑞經過的沮喪徹底消失，什麼都沒發生就是有轉機。

德莫尼克沒看到依圖瑞刻意忍笑而陰沈扭曲的面孔，不知道上帝聽到祈禱拿走了依圖瑞身上的憤怒，只知道上帝很殘忍的讓他老姊想到一個問題。

「你跟你那個，交往的怎麼樣啊？」

德莫尼克聽到問題差點沒從椅子上跳起來，桌上的一老二中三小總計六雙眼睛都看著他，都等著在聽他敘述對方是個怎樣的人。

「呃……怎麼樣喔？」

「對啊，也快一年了吧？難道分手了？」伊凡琳瞇起眼睛，認真的觀察弟弟的臉色。「沒有吧，看你的臉就知道沒有，所以最近如何？」

「最近……他還沒原諒我。」

「沒原諒你？你怎麼惹到她的？你跟她吵多久了？」

「姊，是『他』，不是『她』。」德莫尼克決定盡早坦白。「呃，是男的。」

他老姊『匡噹』一聲的沒拿穩餐具、嘴巴半開，過了好半天才閉上嘴開始咀嚼、拿起餐具，轉頭要兒子女兒快點吃飯，再冷靜的轉過頭面對德莫尼克。

「雖然我當初只有一半是認真的，但你真的找了個男人？」

德莫尼克點頭，偷看他受驚嚇的母親也同步顯露緊張與關心。

「對方是做什麼的？」

「……他是大學教授。」

伊凡琳點頭，表情滿意了三成。

「主要，我說的是主要——主要是你上他還是他上你？」

這次換成德莫尼克跟他姊夫手上的餐具『匡噹』落下。

「……我我我我………我。」

「很好，那我沒有任何問題了。」

「喔……咦！？咦咦！！」德莫尼克晚了幾秒才聽懂他老姊的肯定句。「真、真的沒問題嗎？！」

「我沒病當然沒問題啊，」伊凡琳看著他的傻弟弟搖頭，轉頭看看母親。「媽也沒問題，對吧？」

「我是還有點好奇啦……」母親大人露出少女般的好奇神色。「不過我想這些可以慢慢瞭解。」

「……」德莫尼克一陣無言。「姊……為什麼你的問題就只有職業跟……上下？」

「我只是想確定對方有工作，」伊凡琳咬了口雞肉。「至於第二個問題，因為我無法想像你被上的樣子，而且『我、不、同、意！』你是被人欺負的那個，只要這些沒問題，其他的我不想問，因為你一定會傻傻地說得太詳細，我不要聽。」

身為長女的伊凡琳表露出一種『你去拐到一個我接受，你被人拐走我不接受』的態度，讓一旁的母親與姊夫想笑又不敢笑。

「姊……他跟我一樣大，就算長得再帥……你看起來也一樣不好看啦……」

「嘿，莫尼，他長什麼樣我不管，多大我也不管，這些我通通都不介意。」伊凡琳知道他老弟還沒懂，只好繼續舉例。「你知道嗎，有一次，醫院來了一對病人，脫光光被推進來，是兩個禿頭、充滿胸毛與肥厚的啤酒肚、以及體味的男人，我看到他們的時候他們身上蓋著布，但一看就知道他們原本正在做『那檔子事』，你知道他們為什麼被送進來嗎？」

「……不知道。」

「因為其中一個居然在陰莖上穿了三個環！！」伊凡琳想起來還是翻白眼。「然後中間的那個環鬆了，居然好死不死的因為『正在用力』而插進對方的肉裡！然後另一端勾到剩下的環，於是誰也不能動了——你知道那有多糟、多扯、多難看？他們彼此還都是有老婆的！！」

德莫尼克原本想笑，聽他老姊這麼說又迅速忍住。

「而且，」伊凡琳，繼續補充。「這兩個已經五十五歲了，所以，」伊凡琳邊微笑、邊點頭、邊做結論。「長相？不要緊，是個人就好；年齡？沒問題，別比媽還大就好；性別？放心，在醫院很不幸的看了很多已經什麼都不奇怪了，媽聽我說故事也已經什麼都不奇怪了。不過就是個男人嘛！反正你也沒跟我搶你姊夫，所以沒問題。」

德莫尼克看到他姊夫苦笑著專心吃飯。

「這樣啊……」德莫尼克聽到老姊的結論又露出招牌傻笑，明明什麼都沒解決，但還是覺得很開心。

「所以你們為什麼吵架？」伊凡琳沒忘記重點，話題一轉又回到原點，看她老弟苦著臉。

德莫尼克死也不敢把故事再說一遍，只說重點他會被姊姊罵得很慘，不小心說過頭會被罵得狗血淋頭！怎麼可能說！

「……唔，總之，他好像快氣消了。」

德莫尼克露出『死也不會說！』的表情跳過話題直奔結論，伊凡琳看著傻弟弟卻露出笑容——反正來日方長，套話的機會多得是。

「那你要努力討好他囉？」伊凡琳捧著茶杯喝一口，轉頭認真的看向自己的丈夫。「薩諾恩，你有好辦法嗎？」

「……咦？」怎麼也沒想到會輪到自己開口的薩諾恩，叉子上的肉又默默落回盤裡。

「嗯，我是女人啊，所以我的手法不一定有用，」伊凡琳仰頭詢問丈夫的表情，讓人毫不懷疑她跟德莫尼克的血緣關係。「男人都喜歡怎麼被討好呢？如果正在氣頭上，被討好的話是什麼心情？」

德莫尼克對姊夫露出抱歉的表情，默默地擦嘴、逃離餐桌，打算晚點等被他老姊抓到再說。


	13. 熊的和好方式（H）

天氣冷了，樹葉變紅，依圖瑞看著空無一物的信箱，比夏天更痛恨自己的早起。

德莫尼克不再寫信了。

依圖瑞改不了習慣。

當他在思考『如何體面的接受道歉』時，信箱中缺少的信件讓他有種被羞辱的難堪—這絕不是驚訝錯愕—依圖瑞從信箱中收回手，他沒有為德莫尼克找理由，沒有期待什麼，這只是人對習慣的東西消失後的驚訝，這種不舒服很正常。

他只是痛恨自己沒有在信件消失的第一天就想明白，固執的德莫尼克只會完全不做或把事情做到底，就像那時候讓他去搭公車、像那時候怕他胃痛每天磨著他吃東西，所以信件消失的第一天他就該明白，那些寫滿錯字的信紙不會再出現。

就像他們的開始沒有對錯，德莫尼克也只是合理的放棄，就像他曾經期待的一樣。

這真是太好了。

依圖瑞放下唱盤，吃起早餐，一切很快就會回到最開始的樣子，所有的經過都會在擦身而過與笑容間，被掩蓋成不被想起的過去。

他不是經歷、不是回憶，只是短短一行代表曾經存在的紀錄。這種不舒服不是後悔，也不是難過。

深黑的咖啡被牛奶混合成另一種顏色，依圖瑞默默的望著白色的液體變成擾動的洪流。

或許只是遺憾。

像看著戲劇、看著電影，故事裡有些東西感動了你，然後散場的時間到了。

不是後悔，就只是遺憾而已。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

日子就像過去所有的日子，秋天也與從前的秋天沒有任何不同。開車的時候看著公車超過自己的車，於是瞭解那些影響自己的風景與時間無關，因此難以遺忘。

當景物變成意象，就從能腐朽的實體變成形而上的符號，符號傳達意象，而意象向來龐大曖昧，在生活中如流動的水。

依圖瑞在咖啡館看著純黑的咖啡，想起早餐的咖啡，多加的東西絕不可能再抽出來，連同過去與未來的各種事物擾動不休，這就是人生，動態的平靜、動態的安寧，想要安靜的孤獨又害怕獨自一人。

但是，當沃爾夫提出邀約的時候依圖瑞拒絕了。

他不討厭沃爾夫，就算事後冷嘲熱諷也無所謂，這些他不在乎，但他還是拒絕了。

「為什麼？」

依圖瑞拿著公事包離開，沒有給沃爾夫任何具有含意的表情，沒有為什麼，只是他的自尊一向很高。

所以他不能允許自己為了遺忘而躺在床上，拒絕承認因為寂寞而渴望擁抱。

他只是需要一點時間消化他終於成功擺脫一隻熊的騷擾，然後因為冬天快來了而有點遺憾忘記扒下那張熊皮。

德莫尼克不再寫信的半個多月後，依圖瑞在開門時被衝過來的人用力抓住，意外的發展和意外的人讓他連掙扎也忘記了。

「德莫尼克……」

大熊看著依圖瑞先是開心的笑了，接著想到什麼才開始道歉。

「啊……呃……不好意思嚇到你了，因為我怕你不肯見我所以守在這裡，我只是有話想跟你說。」

德莫尼克生怕依圖瑞一開口他就沒機會說了，抓住人後就低著頭不敢看依圖瑞，滔滔不絕地埋頭努力把想說的話說出來。

「其實我還是不知道我為什麼喜歡你，但我知道我喜歡你，如果真要說的話、就像是Terroir，紅酒說這叫風土條件，雪茄跟咖啡說這是地域之味，沒人知道為什麼隔了一條路出產的紅酒會有這麼大的差異，也沒人知道同樣海拔、同一座山、同樣品種的兩個莊園咖啡味道為什麼不一樣，明明只是這一點點的距離，可是跨過那道牆的味道就是不喜歡，可能我另一個莊園的也喜歡但我還是比較喜歡這邊……嗚哇、不對！我在說什麼！」

德莫尼克用力抓頭。

「反正，我就是喜歡你！有沒有更好的我不知道，你坐公車時坐你左邊站你右邊的人我有沒有機會我不管，我就是喜歡你！」

德莫尼克說完還是沒敢看依圖瑞的臉，想說如果告白失敗就沒機會了，說完立刻抱住依圖瑞，然後發出幸福的嘆息。

「啊……好久沒抱到你了……」悲觀思考有時頗能促進動力，於是德莫尼克抱著抱著，頭又忍不住在依圖瑞身上蹭，邊蹭邊感動依圖瑞果然抱在懷裡才是最好的。

依圖瑞一直都很安靜，剛開始是還沒辦法從見到這個人的驚訝裡恢復，接著為了壓抑喜悅而無法動彈，不悅的抿著唇，像是為了別讓自己開罵或做任何更蠢的事，只剩下眼神閃過各種複雜情緒，被突來的告白和擁抱緊緊包裹。

被蹭得渾身發熱動彈不得，德莫尼克極短的頭髮在頸間帶來刺刺癢癢的感覺……依圖瑞努力讓自己平靜點……沒必要用手抱住一隻熊才能確定真假，這只是再次確認早已知道的事……

……他早就不生氣了。

即使仍然沒有抬手擁抱，原本還覺得尷尬的身體卻已放鬆，靜默含蓄的縱容。德莫尼克的唇蹭過頸側、泛起細微的癢和顫慄，依然是小心的討好試探，不懂真正膽小的人永遠說不出某些話——但那也不是什麼問題。

依圖瑞不打算放下面子，也不打算說出任何讓德莫尼克以後得寸進尺的話。不想在走廊就這樣抱下去，依圖瑞腳下幾個踉蹌，不著痕跡地帶著人撞開早已微啟的大門，一絲聲音和溫熱氣息吹撫在德莫尼克耳邊，很順利的讓秋天的熊比火還熱。

對德莫尼克來說依圖瑞可愛的聲音和顫抖的氣息就是在火裡丟汽油彈，他根本沒注意到是怎麼進門卻還記得關門，在一片漆黑的室內捧住依圖瑞的臉低頭狂吻。

心跳聲敲擊在異常清晰的接吻聲響中，吸吮分合的聲音裡有依圖瑞好久不見的喘息，吻得再深都不像真的，但耳邊響起的幾聲哼吟卻真實的很刺激，漸漸那種混亂的慌張瀰漫全身，跟著強大的慾望、飢渴、各種激動的情緒摻雜在一起，彷彿初生時的無知，只知道親近氣息與體溫，用牙齒去啃咬確認這是可食無害、屬於自己、足以分享血肉與信賴的對象。

他們啃吮著彼此，加深每一個吻，扯下彼此的衣服，在昏黑的室內前進得跌跌撞撞。

吮咬的疼痛帶起一種原始的興奮，咬在肩膀、咬住喉嚨，依圖瑞側頭追咬住德莫尼克肆虐的唇、啃向喉結與鎖骨，德莫尼克已經脫光的身體摸起來異常燙熱，擺脫衣褲束縛的硬挺抵著自己，那比體溫更灼熱的溫度讓腰發軟顫抖……德莫尼克幾次幾乎忍不住的把依圖瑞壓在牆上用力頂蹭，然後越急躁前進得越沒效率。

喘息漸漸化形，像雪茄的煙從口溢出、籠罩身體，在前進與動作間留下一現即逝的軌跡，卻留下獨一無二的香味。

摔在床上的時候依圖瑞忍不住發出聲音，微微睜開眼睛才想起眼鏡不知道扔在哪，眼前，德莫尼克被窗外的光脫去陰影，完全就像夜行獵食中的野獸。依圖瑞有些混亂的想著沒有洗澡、沒有清理的小事，想著德莫尼克再繼續停著就把人踢出去永不錄用……突然露出笑容的德莫尼克卻伸出舌頭開始舔他。

溫柔的、仔細的、陌生的，舌頭舔舐皮膚的感覺之後是輕輕的吸吮，先是臉頰和唇，然後是耳朵跟脖子，再來是肩膀和胸口……依圖瑞在酥癢麻軟的刺激裡發出難耐的聲音——德莫尼克沒那麼常做前戲，從來不曾這樣舔過他的身體……

胡亂想著這代表什麼、這是誰教德莫尼克、為什麼會想舔得這麼仔細之類的問題分散注意力，竭力忍耐，又濕又熱的舔吮來到腰際，依圖瑞觸電似的渾身一顫，脹大赤紅的莖幹流出透明水液，濕潤昂揚的硬挺，在深夜的微光中反射露骨張揚的慾望。

依圖瑞喘息，接受難耐的服務與真誠的歉意，德莫尼克緩慢卻又急躁地舔吮過腰腹，依圖瑞想著快可以鬆口氣了，德莫尼克的舌舔上依圖瑞從來不曾期待過的地方，身體瞬間繃緊。

「啊……唔嗯……」

難耐的聲音變成確實的呻吟，意外感增加了興奮的程度、變得敏感，舌頭上的顆粒和德莫尼克唇上細微的粗糙被放大無數倍，清晰的跟快感一起傳遍神經，將知覺推向悅樂的顛峰，當德莫尼克張口含住尖端的時候，依圖瑞忍不住就射了。

德莫尼克「唔！」的一聲便把精液吞下，咕噥一聲好快又重新低頭繼續舔，依圖瑞眼角發熱，高潮餘波讓他喘息、無力驚訝或反駁，伸手想把德莫尼克推開，那隻熊卻像發現還有其他部位可以舔的那樣舔起手指，在他抽手的時候抓住，一口一口靠近肩膀、回到頸側，略顯慵懶的依圖瑞放任回到唇上的吻，手輕輕環在德莫尼克身上，少有卻又熟悉的溫順。

螞蟻般大小的思考用螞蟻等級的速度爬過德莫尼克的大腦——果然還是床上的依圖瑞最可愛……德莫尼克邊吻邊開始潤滑擴張，急躁的增加手指讓依圖瑞發出悶哼、避開親吻，肩膀瞬間的劇痛讓德莫尼克不禁停下動作，接著更用力的抽動手指。

…咬就咬……放任依圖瑞在肩膀脖子用力啃咬，忍到極點的熊抽出手指、佩服自己，拉開依圖瑞的腿用力一挺，跟體格一樣雄偉的凶器已進到最深處。

依圖瑞低啞的呻吟，臉上一片燙熱，被撐開的酸脹疼痛還沒過去，熟悉的猛烈已然開始進出身體，磨礪出熱辣的痛和快感，他像以往一樣的發出叫聲，感覺形狀與熱度，恍惚想著今天與往昔的不同，突然增強的快感讓他失神地發出比往常濕潤的音色，接著他再也沒機會多想別的事。

「嗚……德、啊……」

不曾仔細開發他身體的德莫尼克正重重頂撞最有快感的地方，已經很驚人的性器甚至又大了一圈，依圖瑞顫抖地呻吟，劇烈的頂弄侵入甚至讓他來不及喘息……

德莫尼克似乎很滿足很快樂……

依圖瑞忍不住伸手撫摸，然後德莫尼克抓住他，在極近的地方咧嘴露出開懷笑容，邊喘邊從手吻到唇上，握住的手那一夜都沒有放開。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

依圖瑞不知道自己昏過去多久，只知道他稍有意識的時候人已經在浴室、泡在熱水裡，想說閉上眼睛瞇一下，再睜眼窗外已經大亮。

青金石一般的天空。

茫然地睜著眼，試圖找回記憶，抱住他的溫度把他抱得更緊一些，讓他幾乎埋在身體與棉被之間，迷糊地想著應該要請假，才想起今天沒課。

這傢伙……

依圖瑞勾起嘴角，睡得很熟的德莫尼克抱著他又蹭了蹭，不知道是什麼夢讓他被咬了兩口……不痛，只是有點癢，刺刺的鬍渣又帶來另一種癢……

因為太過溫暖忍不住又閉上眼睛，昏沈之間又不知道過去多久，醒來的時候他看見所有的窗戶都被打開，火焰般的金色夕陽跟著風吹進室內、掀動窗簾，依圖瑞重新閉上眼專心聽著室內的動靜，發現德莫尼克還在，而且正走過來。

他乾脆閉著眼睛，聽著德莫尼克走近，擋住陽光……然後應該是蹲在床邊。

「你什麼時候才會醒啊……」

聽起來很無聊很無奈的聲音差點讓依圖瑞笑了，但事實上他只是平靜地睜開眼睛，在不需要眼鏡的距離，看見德莫尼克嚇一跳後的雀躍笑容幾乎溶進陽光裡，於是很生氣心跳居然就這麼亂了。

「眼鏡。」

「咦？」

「去找。」

「喔喔喔。」

德莫尼克迅速站起來回到門口，然後蹲下來開始沿著昨天的路徑往回找；而依圖瑞則努力撐起自己、把床上所有的軟墊枕頭塞在腰後，對著渾身酸痛的身體掩面嘆息。

等德莫尼克在回來的時候手上端著托盤，裡面是眼鏡的殘骸和熱騰騰的小方餃。

「唉……」昨天怎麼這麼的……

「等等我陪你去配眼鏡？」德莫尼克以為依圖瑞是因為眼鏡破了而嘆氣。「碎玻璃我都清乾淨了不用擔心。」

「書桌右邊抽屜有備用眼鏡。」

「我去拿。」

德莫尼克飛快的跑出去又回來，依圖瑞戴上眼鏡，無視大熊等待誇獎的眼神，吃完了把餐具一放，德莫尼克又迅速地收乾淨，沒兩下又端著咖啡拿著雪茄鑽回床上、坐在依圖瑞身邊，把其中一份放在對方手上。

於是依圖瑞又開始喝咖啡，拿在手上的雪茄被殷勤的德莫尼克點燃，不打算開口說話。

依圖瑞一口咖啡一口雪茄，大方地讓坐在旁邊的德莫尼克偷看，雖然沒什麼表情但其實心情愉快，這些德莫尼克都不知道，只是看半天也沒辦法確定能不能說話。

「那個……」看到依圖瑞吹出的第三個煙圈居然穿過了第一個，德莫尼克差點想鼓掌！「床單、被套、衣服我都洗好了，小方餃爐子上還有。」

依圖瑞沒有應聲，只是吹出第四個煙圈。

「呃……前陣子我媽從樓梯上跌下來住院，再加上我換路線了，所以沒辦法寫信也沒空送過來，你……你有沒有一點點想念我啊？」大熊滿懷期待的湊過去看著依圖瑞，被迎面而來的一團煙罩個滿頭啥也看不見。

「怎麼可能。」

德莫尼克聽到回答有點低落，隨即想到反正依圖瑞的回答都是『暫時不準』，肯開口說話，至少心裡還是有那麼一點點中的『一點點』想念他吧？

「然後啊，我在照顧我媽的時候，我姊拿了一堆東西給我看，要我自修進取兼打發時間，所以昨天……昨天你應該有比之前更爽吧？」

「……什麼？」這次依圖瑞轉頭了，他覺得他一定聽錯了。

「我問你夠不夠爽，不夠的話你儘管說。」

「誰問你這個？」依圖瑞啐了聲。「你告訴你姊？」

「？」德莫尼克沒想到依圖瑞居然是要問這個。「嗯？嗯，我們全家都知道，我外甥還要我帶你回家陪他們玩，我跟他們說你所謂的『玩』，就是出很恐怖的考卷和作業、而且很嚴格很嚴格——然後他們通通都說不要看到你。」

「哼。」算了，死小鬼。

「……『哼』是指我家的小鬼，還是指我們全家都知道？」

依圖瑞幾不可察地一呆，煙圈變成了一個問號。

「小鬼頭就算了，我才不要他們巴著你，憑什麼我努力那麼久你才讓我碰一下，他們卻可以撿現成的？！所以如果你不喜歡他們，我覺得沒關係。」

依圖瑞突然很想笑——這是跟小孩子吃醋？

「我家人知道後還滿高興的。我以為……你知道他們很高興這件事也會很開心。」

「他們就算討厭也不干我的事。」

德莫尼克又不知道該說什麼，抱著自己的那杯咖啡看著牆壁發呆，默默的喝咖啡，咖啡喝完看著杯底覺得這樣不行——我一定得再說點什麼！

「依圖瑞？」

大熊一本正經、非常嚴肅地放下杯子，跪坐在旁邊，依圖瑞撇了一眼、轉頭，心裡罵著笨蛋，拿雪茄的手指不經意地顫抖了一下。

「依圖瑞，依圖瑞？」依圖瑞的眼神瞪過來，德莫尼克立刻一臉無辜。「……你好歹嗯一聲。」

「……」

「拜託啦。依圖瑞？」

「……嗯。」

「我是真的很喜歡你。」

「就為了這個？」

「你沒有其他的感想？」

「你說了很多遍。」

「重點是很多遍嗎！？」

重點是你總是沒發現『我記得有很多遍』！

「……好吧，我知道你喜歡我。」

「……然後呢？」德莫尼克哀怨的彷彿快哭了。「一般來說，不是應該說『我喜歡你』或是──」

「──你真是蠢得空前絕後。」

「咦！？為、為什麼這麼說！？我以為你也很喜歡我的啊！」

依圖瑞悶悶地抽雪茄，不懂自己怎麼還沒把這傢伙踢下床。

「依圖瑞？依圖瑞？」

「──所以呢？你想說什麼？」

「所以──所以我們來交往吧！」

德莫尼克沒發現依圖瑞不是沒表情，而是呆住了，依然滔滔不絕地說服依圖瑞。

「你看嘛，我喜歡你，我覺得你也喜歡我，我們床上又很合，而且你懂很多字，我除了文字以外的地方都很實用──你想想看，汽車壞了我幫你修，修水電什麼的也沒問題，你動不了的時候我可以抱你去浴室──嗚啊！」

依圖瑞咬牙切齒地拚著腰痛，使盡全力把德莫尼克踢下床。

「──滾。」在我想拿雪茄燙你前給我滾！

德莫尼克在地板上呆愣許久才回神，接著雙手抱胸努力反省，然後從床的那一側繞一圈爬到依圖瑞這一側，坐在地上往上看。

「我上次滾出去後花了快半年才滾回來，」德莫尼克虛心求教。「你乾脆像寫信的時候那樣把我罵一頓，然後告訴我答案好不好？」

依圖瑞低頭看了眼德莫尼克，撇開頭的力道彷彿在跟什麼拉鋸。

「依圖瑞？」德莫尼克戳戳依圖瑞的手臂，發現好冰，連忙把被子拉高轉身關窗戶，再乖乖坐回原位。

「嗯？」

「我剛剛又是哪裡說錯啦？」德莫尼克怎麼想也不知道哪裡出問題。「我覺得我很實用啊，雖然笨了點不過皮粗肉厚不怕被你罵跑，而且也沒笨到你要我滾就真的滾了……」

依圖瑞終於忍無可忍地把剩下的雪茄塞進德莫尼克嘴裡，翻身用羽絨被把自己埋起來。


	14. 享受春天

「所以你們終於和好啦？」戈培爾在依圖瑞的咖啡旁邊放上一小壺熱牛奶。

「我不加牛奶。」依圖瑞把牛奶推回去。

「德莫尼克交代，」戈培爾嘿嘿笑。「說你胃不好，牛奶不加進咖啡裡，那就先喝下去，嚴禁空腹──嗯，我轉達完了，不干我的事喔。」

依圖瑞皺緊眉頭，花了點時間才忍住不問戈培爾任何跟原因有關的事情，一口灌完牛奶。

「噢噢，依圖瑞，你真乖！」

戈培爾鼓掌的瞬間依圖瑞一手掏出鈔票拍桌上，另一手把白瓷小壺用力砸過去，戈培爾哇哇慘叫接住餐具，布朗尼默默地在廚房裡和雪莉一起搖頭。

「喂喂喂！打壞我其他的咖啡杯怎麼辦！！」

「自責自己為什麼要多話！」依圖瑞端起咖啡抿一口，今天的老闆推薦似乎是哥斯大黎加的咖啡豆。「而且，換我猜猜。」

「猜什麼？咖啡？這個不用猜吧！？」

「不，猜你們目前為止做了幾次。」

戈培爾不滿的深吸一口氣，耳朵紅透了也吐不出半個字，依圖瑞冷笑地端起咖啡又喝一口──他當然聽見廚房發出鏗鏘匡噹的聲音。

「……你怎麼這麼無聊。」

「我只是回應多事的無聊老闆──反正次數不多，很好猜。」

依圖瑞好整以暇，戈培爾正想著要說什麼才能達到有效攻擊，就看見救星抖著雪出現！！

「嘿！德莫尼克！！」戈培爾手腳超快地在德莫尼克抵達吧台的同時端上馬夫咖啡，然後用偷偷摸摸但依圖瑞絕對聽得到的音量告狀。「我剛剛誇獎喝完牛奶的依圖瑞很乖，結果你知道發生什麼事嗎？」

德莫尼克愣了兩秒，想起他拜託戈培爾什麼事、想起這裡是哪裡、想起他光好奇戈培爾想說什麼卻忘記對依圖瑞打招呼……

「──依圖瑞，對不起。」德莫尼克笑容傻氣地道歉，把戈培爾『拉攏敵方』的餅乾推到依圖瑞面前。

「咦？」戈培爾錯愕的用手指敲著德莫尼克面前的桌面。「我呢？我呢？你怎麼跟他說對不起？我呢？他對我發脾氣還砸我杯子耶！」

「……你是誰？」依圖瑞一臉漠然的看著德莫尼克。「我認識你嗎？」

大受驚嚇的德莫尼克根本沒空理會戈培爾，近日被充分鍛鍊的大腦努力運作，思考是不是該配合依圖瑞演下去。

「……唔，你好，我叫德莫尼克，關於上禮拜的告白……我覺得沒有正式對你說過很不好，而且沒體驗到這種情節發生時的快樂總覺得頗遺憾……所以你也這麼覺得嗎？」

依圖瑞完全把德莫尼克當空氣，在撇開頭的同時狠很瞪了偷笑的戈培爾。

「關於牛奶……你又不討厭牛奶，喝咖啡前先喝一小杯牛奶就不容易胃痛，喝一下有什麼關係……」

依圖瑞還是不想理德莫尼克，但是──天殺的你可不可以閉嘴！！

「依圖瑞，你裝作不認識我是新遊戲？」

「──我告訴你，」依圖瑞深吸一口氣，「關上門、待在家，做什麼都行、說什麼都好，你就是笨，我知道，所以算了；但是出了門──我不認識你！記住，我不認識你！」

「為什麼──」德莫尼克把臉貼在吧台上小聲哀嚎。

「因為我不想被人嘲笑說我比你還蠢！！」

「什麼嘛！」德莫尼克如釋重負的笑著坐起來，拿起依圖瑞面前的小餅乾扔進嘴巴。「不可能的啦！你一看就很聰明啊！」

「所以──」依圖瑞突然閉口不言，轉頭喝完咖啡放下錢，衣角翻飛怒氣沖沖地離開咖啡館。

直到依圖瑞離開，戈培爾才嘻嘻嘻地笑起來。

「嗯，樸實的愚蠢也是種堅固的盔甲——你是真的不懂還是假的不懂？」如果是假的，這種演技簡直黑心到讓人打寒顫啊！

「唔……不就是覺得在咖啡館被其他人看到我們兩個在一起很丟臉嗎？」

「這是結論沒錯。」戈培爾點頭，雪莉從廚房跑出來跳到吧台上，想聽清楚這些爆笑對話跟查爾斯分享。「所以，原因？你知道剛才依圖瑞最後那個『所以——』是想說什麼嗎？」

「丟臉的原因？不就是我笨嗎？」德莫尼克不懂問題怎麼又繞回來。「戈培爾，你知道依圖瑞原來想說什麼啊？他想說什麼？」

「……為什麼你重點都知道卻不知道結論？」

「結論不就是他覺得我們兩個在一起被人看到很丟臉嗎？」

「……不是。」戈培爾突然發現德莫尼克能活著坐在他面前，就是依圖瑞最大的愛與溫柔與善心。「他覺得丟臉不是因為你笨。」

「不是啊？」德莫尼克抓抓頭。「我還以為至少超過一半的原因是這個。」

「——所以你知道嘛！」戈培爾有點想抓住德莫尼克搖兩下——你耍我嘛！

「我只是覺得這不是全部的原因。但重點還是因為我笨，所以才會覺得丟臉啊！」

『布朗尼～～～戈培爾跟德莫尼克開始鬼打牆了啦！快出來救我！你出來說真相啦！！我知道你都有聽到！！』

雪莉喵喵喵地要布朗尼快出來，如果好笑也就算了，這種不知道在堅持什麼的對話還是快點結束吧。

「……晚安，德莫尼克。」實在沒辦法的布朗尼從半窗裡探出身體，兩手扶住戈培爾的腰，把人輕輕地往旁邊移動放好。「我來告訴你依圖瑞的結論，記得聽完快點追上去。」

「啊……啊！對，是，不好意思——所以結論是？」

「依圖瑞覺得最蠢最丟臉的是——他居然愛一個笨蛋愛得這麼認真！你越是說他聰明，他就越生氣越鬱悶。教授的『所以』是——所以愛上你的我不是比你還蠢嗎！」

德莫尼克呆呆的眨眼睛，好半天才露出啼笑皆非的笑容。

「所以他生氣是因為喜歡我？」

「對。」戈培爾點頭。

「所以我被遷怒了？」德莫尼克向布朗尼確認。

「是，因為依圖瑞應該算是……嗯……害羞加上氣自己。」

「哈哈哈……」德莫尼克發出幸福的傻笑，像熊坐在春天的草地上享受陽光。「好可愛啊……」

陶醉的熊讓戈培爾打寒顫。

「可愛？」戈培爾轉頭迴避這兼具可愛與噁心的畫面。「這樣的依圖瑞的確很有趣，或許有那麼點可愛我也好像可以理解……可是德莫尼克一副正在抱著依圖瑞說『好可愛啊……』的樣子我實在是……」

「實在是？」布朗尼不懂戈培爾想說什麼，兩個都很可愛啊！雪莉都笑到翻肚了。

「唔，那是依圖瑞耶！依圖瑞！個性很差、斤斤計較、把語言裝上刺猬皮的依圖瑞耶！你能想像他可愛的樣子嗎？！」

「……其實我們不需要想的，戈培爾。」而且事實是他正在可愛，所以氣沖沖地跑了──大概很震怒自己居然變可愛了吧。

「所以你也像德莫尼克這樣？」

「哪樣？」

「呃……像是我做什麼都很可愛之類的？」

「每個談戀愛的人都這樣──所以你當然很可愛！不需要擔心這種事，戈培爾。」

戈培爾很想說他不是這個意思，可是布朗尼這麼說他的確很高興很虛榮、莫名地感到安心，結果張口半天也說不出一句話，只能呆呆的臉紅。

咖啡館的客人們開始把頭埋得更靠近咖啡杯一點，免得不慎被強光傷害視力。

布朗尼得意的咧嘴一笑，然後拿起手邊的紅蘿蔔塊朝德莫尼克丟過去，一連丟了整根紅蘿蔔的份量才停止一隻熊的傻笑。

「……胡蘿蔔？胡蘿蔔怎麼了？」德莫尼克撿起反彈後落在吧台的胡蘿蔔塊，不明所以的歪頭問布朗尼。

「……」你哪天一定又會被依圖瑞甩掉，德莫尼克。「依圖瑞應該快到家了。」

驚覺事態嚴重——他還沒拿到新的大門鑰匙！依圖瑞生氣的回家、關門上鎖，那他不就只能回自己家睡冰冷的床鋪——德莫尼克驚慌失措的把胡蘿蔔撿成一堆、把最後一小口咖啡喝完，抓了把零錢放在胡蘿蔔堆旁邊，接著十萬火急地衝出咖啡館！

「……錢不夠。」戈培爾清點零錢，拿出帳本記帳。「可惡，我要收利息！」

『你的利息也就值一個八卦。』雪莉在旁邊打哈欠，布朗尼噗嗤一笑。

「布朗尼？」戈培爾回頭，不懂哪裡好笑了。

「沒事，只是想到德莫尼克吃閉門羹的表情。」

「嗯……」戈培爾也幻想了一下，在德莫尼克的帳目前打個星號。「如果他被趕出來，大概會再回頭喝一杯，到時候可憐他算他半價。」

『哇！布朗尼，你看！戈培爾的利息居然不值一個八卦！還要倒貼呢！！』雪莉奸笑著跳到半窗上，尾巴掃過布朗尼的下巴。『你辛苦工作的錢，被戈培爾拿去請『別的男人』喝咖啡了喔～』

布朗尼扶住額頭——雖然他氣量沒那麼小，不過嘛……

「布朗尼？」戈培爾發現布朗尼拍他，直覺的轉身，下一瞬間帳本就被抽走了！「喂！！」

「專心工作。」認真持家才是好男人的風範，布朗尼拿出男人的氣魄收起帳本，從廚房的櫃子裡拿出酒。「可憐他的話就給他酒。」

完全不知道自己被人看得很扁的德莫尼克還在路上努力奔跑，轉彎時打滑的腳下飛出一片碎冰渣，遠遠看見依圖瑞正要走進公寓連忙擠出吃奶的力氣再次加速，終於在依圖瑞踏上樓梯前抓住依圖瑞的手，開始用力喘氣。

依圖瑞看看自己的手，再看著彎腰喘得說不出一句話、卻不時抬頭看他的德莫尼克，索性靠在樓梯扶手上等待，也沒管自己的頭髮正滴著水，伸手一點一點把德莫尼克身上的雪花撥掉。

「你……」德莫尼克喘得說不出話，只能氣急敗壞的拉出外套裡的袖子，再從層層袖子中拉出純棉的那層，粗手粗腳擦起依圖瑞的頭髮。「會……會感冒……好喘……感冒怎……怎麼辦？」

「我不冷。」

依圖瑞淡淡的回道，卻未拒絕德莫尼克幫他擦頭髮的動作，德莫尼克悶悶的換另一隻袖子繼續擦，在他頭頂上喃喃抱怨『明明摸起來就很冰……』。

等擦完頭髮看著他，看著看著又不知道想到什麼——依圖瑞直覺認為那一定是個蠢問題，所以他轉身上樓，德莫尼克果然用擠的也要走在他旁邊。

「這樣很擠。」

「……嗯。」德莫尼克嗯了聲，完全不打算移動。

「你非得跟我擠，和剛才抓住我有關？」

「……對。」

第二個回答心虛很多，卻也充滿了『雖然我很心虛我知道錯了！但我還是要跟你擠因為我不放心！』的感覺。

……

「為什麼？」

德莫尼克又表現出『我死也不說！』的沈默。

「……很好，」依圖瑞冷笑兩聲——靠這麼近的確沒辦法把人拒於門外，但方法多的是！「你不說，我就回大街上站著賞雪。」

依圖瑞說著轉身下樓，德莫尼克連忙往下衝、擋在他面前，滿臉都是嚴肅、生氣、控訴、還有充滿挫敗的複雜情緒。德莫尼克盯著依圖瑞許久，發現對方一副『你想耗多久我都奉陪』的悠閒，終究還是沮喪的垮下肩膀。

「……我只是擔心你把我關在門外不讓我進去……」

「……真笨。」依圖瑞哼兩聲，轉身上樓，德莫尼克亦步亦趨的跟上，發現依圖瑞真的沒生氣。

「你不生氣？」

「我要氣什麼？」氣你很笨？那樣我才是真的笨死了！

「就……咖啡館……」

「我看你是真的想睡走廊。」不說還好，說了依圖瑞又想起來，憤恨地回頭瞪一眼。

「沒有沒有沒有……」德莫尼克連忙搖頭，想一想，又靠近在依圖瑞耳後親一下。

「——你做什麼！！」依圖瑞幾乎腳下一軟、嚇一跳，摀著耳朵把德莫尼克推得遠一點。

「謝謝你啊，」沒想到依圖瑞居然臉紅了，德莫尼克開心地咧嘴回答。「睡走廊好冷，所以我親一個表達我的感謝啊！」

因為在交往所以這種感謝很正常，依圖瑞發現自己不能為此發脾氣，德莫尼克也只是想討好他——而且現在又湊上來在唇邊親了第二口……

德莫尼克淺淺地貼上第二個，輕輕啄上第三個，然後是第四個、第五個……

親暱的吻一口一口地叼走了依圖瑞的火氣、啄去大部分的刺，變回德莫尼克最喜歡的那種依圖瑞，放鬆的、又暖又柔軟的依圖瑞。

濕潤的唇分開，德莫尼克頭抵著依圖瑞的額頭低聲傻笑，依圖瑞不開心的表情—現在他知道這其實是害羞—被他捧在手裡，自從他跟依圖瑞說『我們來交往！』之後對方生氣的次數倍增，挨罵的次數反而變少。

「……你還真的很喜歡我耶，依圖瑞。」

德莫尼克話一出口，依圖瑞看起來更生氣了——彷彿胸口哽著烈焰般無法宣洩的憤怒，吸吐之間宛如電影裡的龍息能橫掃整座城市——但不知道什麼這口氣又吞回肚子裡，依圖瑞轉身繼續往上走，德莫尼克看著眼前的背影開心得想唱歌。

「我喜歡你，依圖瑞。」

依圖瑞沈著臉埋頭往上走，希望自己別高興得像個毛沒長齊的小鬼，但這阻止不了越走越快的腳步。德莫尼克最近抓到機會就說『我喜歡你』，外加純粹親暱的吻與半小時不健康的傻笑，除了這些當然還有更不健康的——

「你什麼時候才會對我說『我喜歡你』啊？依圖瑞？好歹說一次，讓我說五十次換一次、不然一百次換一次也可以……」

「別作夢了。」依圖瑞不悅地拿鑰匙開門。

「不作夢我哪有機會聽你說『我喜歡你』……」德莫尼克小聲反駁。「你把它變成現實我就沒辦法作夢了。」

依圖瑞打開門，站在門邊盯到德莫尼克露出『我現在閉嘴了，請讓我進去。』的表情才留下敞開的門進屋，打開燈、打開暖氣，脫下帽子圍巾外套外衣、只剩下長褲跟鐵灰色的高領毛衣，當他把脫下來的衣服掛好時，把外套圍巾外衣中衣脫了一地的德莫尼克，已經笑著把熱開水遞到他面前。

那感覺就像一隻狗掀倒一堆家具，最後終於追到你丟出去的球，開心地叼回你面前坐好，而你卻不知道該誇獎他聰明還是罵他笨。

德莫尼克舉著杯子看依圖瑞半天都不接，乾脆抓起依圖瑞的手幫他握好，也陪依圖瑞站著看對方想做什麼。

「……把衣服掛好。」依圖瑞把衣架遞出去。「別害我的書發霉。」

德莫尼克乾笑兩聲開始邊撿邊掛衣服，當他坐回依圖瑞身邊，已經喝完小半杯水的依圖瑞熟練地把電視遙控器丟給德莫尼克，期待對方胡亂選台停在他從來沒想過去看的頻道，然後他等了很久都沒人開電視。

「德莫尼克？」不看電視？不是最喜歡看電視？

「先不看電視。」德莫尼克把遙控器扔旁邊。

依圖瑞挑挑眉毛，斜倚在沙發的一角，一杯熱水喝得像百年佳釀，拿德莫尼克又不知道在認真什麼的表情配白水，不醉人卻非常有趣而又溫暖。

「你在咖啡館的說法，就是在家的時候我們可以好好說話對吧？」德莫尼克緊張地看著依圖瑞，直到對方似笑非笑的挑著嘴角點頭，他才重重鬆口氣。「所以我問的問題你都會回答我吧？」

「看情況。」依圖瑞的眉頭皺起又挑高。「至少今晚我會慷慨點。」

「……那我問囉？」

「問吧，」依圖瑞又喝口水，把軟墊往腰後塞。「我准許你發問——如果你這麼需要的話。」

「你的家人還在嗎？」

依圖瑞用一種古怪的表情盯著德莫尼克，然後又恢復正常。

「都還活著，活得很好。」

「那……那他們在做什麼？你有兄弟姊妹嗎？」德莫尼克覺得很尷尬。「你都沒說過你的家人……你不想說就算了。」

「你真的想聽？」依圖瑞開始笑。「你一定在想這可憐的傢伙說不定有糟糕的家人、或是家人都死光了，想著一堆苦情悲慘故事、不快樂的童年與陰暗的少年時期，接著來到遙遠的城市唸書工作最後被磨練成這麼扭曲的個性——對吧？」

「……不是嗎？」老姊是這麼說的啊！

「不是，我家陽光燦爛的很——他們是果農。」

依圖瑞鬱悶的說道。

「我家世代都是果農，我家最貴的東西就是我爸拿來種香蕉的大溫室還有我的學費……不，說起來農機也不便宜，反正我也不知道多少錢，我懶得算。」

「果農？」

「果農。」

「正派經營？」

「放心，」依圖瑞嗤笑兩聲。「樹底下只有肥料，沒有死人——屍體腐化多傷樹根啊，我那些兄弟們絕對會拿電鋸砍了那個埋屍體的。」

「……種什麼？」這樣聽起來還比較恐怖……

「我十多年沒回去了，」依圖瑞繼續笑。「天曉得他們現在種什麼，不過香蕉應該還在，我家的老頭子們異常的熱愛香蕉。」

「……老頭子們？」

「爸爸的兄弟們、爺爺的兄弟們——劍塔市西邊十公里外的那一大片果園全都是我家的。」

「你說種了一堆柳橙的那片？！」那很大很大耶！！

「啊，很好，所以十多年後也還在種柳橙。」依圖瑞打開桌上的雪茄盒，點燃昨天抽到一半的雪茄。

「你家很有錢嘛！！」

「窮死了。」

「可、可是有那麼多地——」

「你知道那塊地要養多少人？」依圖瑞狠瞪。「我就有十個兄弟姊妹！！」

「……所以你的好色是這麼來的啊……」真厲害。

「你只有這種感想？」

「不、不……嗯，總之，不夠用。」就算不懂，也要先說是。

「嗯。」

「那你為什麼跟他們感情不好？」德莫尼克小心翼翼。「因為他們知道你的性向？」

「從小就感情不好，」一蓬煙適時遮蔽了表情。「從小他們就把我當怪胎。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我書念得多，還全是他們不懂的東西，他們感興趣的我也不懂，他們習慣拿車子、水果、機械作為聊天的重點，甚至可以用車款的廠牌型號玩接龍，把一個根本沒有任何意義的編號拿來當作任何人都應該瞭解的譬喻，然後跟我說——依圖瑞，你好奇怪，你這孩子怎麼這麼彆扭這麼不合群呢？」

德莫尼克差點因為最後一句話笑出來。

「被親戚的小孩或鄰居的小孩欺負的時候，自家的兄弟會幫忙打回去，不過回家依然會被抱怨自己太奇怪。他們總是用那種一成不變的玩笑笑成一片，指著我說『我們在說你懂不懂啊？』。十幾個人裡，從我有記憶以來，我一直都是裡面不笑的那個。」

本來在偷笑的德莫尼克，也失去了笑容。

還在笑著的依圖瑞看起來非常寂寞。

「他們在燈下笑得一片燦爛的時候，從來沒有人讓我知道哪裡好笑，」依圖瑞哼笑兩聲。「他們大聲質疑我的問題，說這每個人都懂，要我別找碴，等我能咆哮著要他們閉嘴別說蠢話的時候，他們說，這是他們瞭解我的方式，他們說我很難懂。」

「他們說我書讀很多、學歷很高，所以我很難懂。他們覺得我說話看不起他們，覺得我不體貼、覺得我帶著城市的傲慢回家，等我告訴他們我是同性戀被我爺爺趕出門，我就再也沒回去。」

德莫尼克不知道該說什麼，的確不是什麼高潮迭起的故事，但聽起來還是很難過。

想要修補漏水的堤防，不知不覺堤防變成無法跨越的牆，誰也無法靠近河流，無法汲水也無法藉著河流離開。

「還有什麼要問的？」

「你想回去吧？」

「怎麼可能。」依圖瑞繼續冷笑，笑得像報復。「他們根本不記得我，我也沒必要回去被一群笨蛋當白癡，就算他們想見我……」

「怎樣？」

「不見。」輕煙漫開。「哪有這麼便宜的事。」

「別這樣嘛……」德莫尼克開始扯依圖瑞的袖子，彷彿用這種方法可以讓對方回心轉意。

「我不想討論這個問題。」

德莫尼克委屈乖巧地收回手。

「你還想問什麼？」

「你喜歡吃辣嗎？」

「討厭。」

「喜歡雞肉和魚對不對？」

「對。」

「喜歡的甜食？」

依圖瑞沈默了好久，不耐煩地回答『巧克力』。

「難得你今天居然有問有答……」

依圖瑞撇了德莫尼克一眼，把電話旁的立鐘放到茶几上。

「我快要變吝嗇了。」

「最喜歡的體位？」

「自己去試。」

「最喜歡的潤滑劑口味？」

「……你高興就好。」

「最喜歡的人？」

依圖瑞差點笑出來的轉頭，看著德莫尼克滿臉都是『我！我！我！』的表情……

德莫尼克看著依圖瑞一直不說話，微笑越來越深、臉越來越近——

依圖瑞從德莫尼克手邊拿走電視遙控器，迅速回到自己的位置，愉快的打開電視、剪開新雪茄，翹起腿。

「今天結束了。」

「你——」德莫尼克憋的一句話都說不出來。「你——」

「我怎樣？」

囂張的媚眼、放鬆的姿態，完全就是要怎麼做都行，要那句話沒有的挑釁模樣，從來也不在乎自己形象的德莫尼克，乾脆把頭埋到依圖瑞懷裡蹭。

「說句我愛你有那麼難嗎……」

「很難。」

德莫尼克愣了愣，捏捏自己的臉頰確定會痛。

「……這是變相的跟我說『我愛你』嗎？」

「對。」

「但就是沒有那三個字？」

「沒錯。」

「為什麼——！！」

「聽你慘叫多有趣啊。」在床上是我叫，那就讓你床下多叫兩聲。

德莫尼克悶著也不能說『那我不叫了』，他知道依圖瑞巴不得多安靜幾天，這樣就更沒機會說這句話。

不甘心，真是不甘心啊……可是就算把人這樣這樣、那樣那樣也叫不出那三個字啊……

德莫尼克鬱悶的搶遙控器關電視，把依圖瑞嘴上的雪茄抽走插在自己嘴上，站起來伸懶腰之後不痛快的把依圖瑞扛上肩。

「睡覺。」

「等等。」依圖瑞拍拍德莫尼克的屁股要他等一下。「退兩步，左手邊櫃子上。」

「？你還要看書？」

「不是！」胃好難過……「新鑰匙。」

「喔耶！！」德莫尼克差點想跳起來歡呼，想到依圖瑞還在肩膀上而且挺重的，連忙放下人、仔細看鑰匙，收口袋後抱住依圖瑞親了又親，扛起人繼續往房間走。

「依圖瑞，」

「嗯？」

「我也很喜歡車子，可是都買不起，所以下次陪我去看車展。」

「？有空的話……」

「雖然你說話很難懂，但我說話你都聽得懂，所以這樣沒問題。」

這哪裡沒問題了？

「我想說的是……」德莫尼克支支吾吾，把依圖瑞放床上，似乎想不到該怎麼說，最後乾脆又放棄了。「雖然不知道可以在一起多久，雖然我很笨而且應該是你交往對象中最笨的！但是我愛你！」

德莫尼克哼哼哼地對這句話非常有自信。

「所以寂寞的時候儘管找我、不對，你有空寂寞那我一定更可憐……總之……」

德莫尼克寬厚的大手放在依圖瑞頭上，像安撫孩子或是撫摸小動物一般，燦爛笑容勝過萬千燈火。

「我很實用，雖然我也不是很懂你但我會努力，我愛你保證趕不跑罵不走！當然如果你是認真的我……」

「再不躺下來就滾出去。」

德莫尼克立刻迅速躺下蓋好被子，燈也切換成小燈，然後依圖瑞迅速地纏上來、窩進懷裡。

「依圖瑞？」好像不是要做，可是抱得好緊。

「真舒服……」

聽到依圖瑞在自己懷裡喟嘆，感覺自己正在『實用』的德莫尼克嘿嘿嘿地在額頭親一下，在溫暖中期待春天。


	15. 番外－熊先生的賠禮

他們有兩個雪茄櫃。

依圖瑞家的是大的，德莫尼克家的是小的。

即使他們住在一起，但誰也沒賣掉自己的房子，今天想睡誰家就睡誰家，不過大部分時間都還是住在依圖瑞家。

因為依圖瑞家比較大、比較整齊，床比較軟、燈光比較美，而且雪茄比較多這點最重要。

前面幾項原因是依圖瑞大多時候還是躺自己家的原因，最後一項原因則是德莫尼克最大的動力——只要踏進依圖瑞家，多種慾望，一次滿足！這比把依圖瑞帶回家好太多太多。

於是德莫尼克的公寓，變成他難得調去開夜間公車或是晚班路線時才會住一下的地方，因為他擔心太晚回去會打擾到依圖瑞。有時候興致一來覺得回依圖瑞家太遙遠，總是剛好比較近的自個兒家豈有不進去用一下的道理？

依圖瑞當然知道德莫尼克改不了貪小便宜的習慣，不過德莫尼克這方面的膽量遠小於他的色膽，摸個一兩根就能幸福的抽上兩天，活像隻嗑藥嗑得很吝嗇的熊——如果抱著依圖瑞抿上一兩口雪茄，那笑容蠢得依圖瑞根本不想回頭看。

想著也不過幾根雪茄，依圖瑞比他所以為的還縱容德莫尼克，因為一開始就做好雪茄虧損的心理準備，所以更是毫不在乎，雖然每次都覺得德莫尼克笑得一臉蠢樣，但看著心情確實很好。

有時候不小心嘴角多揚起一點，他還沒來得及生氣，德莫尼克已經湊上滿是雪茄味的吻，分享充滿香氣的快樂，以及日漸聰明的暗示……

躺在哪裡都能沈溺得忘記一切。

當然也不是什麼都忘了。

「……不行。」

德莫尼克整個人巴在雪茄櫃上，用一種複雜但絕不退讓的表情回頭看著依圖瑞。

「為什麼不行？」

說起來連德莫尼克經常性的重點錯誤、以及莫名其妙的示好都能忍受了，依圖瑞也不懂為什麼這件事他會這麼生氣——不，只是不爽。

「你抽我的雪茄我不過哼兩聲，我難得來你家拿一根都不行？」

「……我……」德莫尼克一臉困擾著急，但還是死死巴在櫃子上。

「你覺得你這樣合理嗎？」

「不合理，可是——」德莫尼克深吸一口氣。「——我不知道該怎麼解釋因為我很笨！可是不行！！你的雪茄那麼多我的那麼少～～！！」

「——即使我很生氣？」

像無尾熊一樣抱著雪茄櫃的德莫尼克抖了抖，不出聲不回頭也不點頭，只給依圖瑞一個背影。

「很好。」

依圖瑞抬腳用力朝德莫尼克的屁股踹下去，穿好衣服，比平常更帥氣瀟灑的離開德莫尼克家的大門。

等半個小時後德莫尼克趕到依圖瑞家——他又進不去了！

「唔喔喔～～換鎖有這麼快嗎！？」德莫尼克抱著頭在依圖瑞家門口轉來轉去，一邊想著這次死定了一邊苦惱自己怎麼就這麼捨不得把雪茄給依圖瑞，不過就是幾根雪茄——

德莫尼克死死揪緊沒多長的頭髮，面對他就是捨不得給依圖瑞的事實——而且沒有理由，他就是捨不得。

接下來的幾天依圖瑞就像永遠打不到的地鼠，他驚鴻一瞥地閃過你眼前，甚至連吸氣喊出名字的時間都不夠就消失，徒留一個又一個的悔恨。就算非常偶爾的逮到依圖瑞想解釋想道歉，依圖瑞眼睛一抬嘴角一勾，愣是讓德莫尼克急得火燒火燎卻說不出一個字，接著對方只會更加生氣的離開。

「——我就是不知道該怎麼解釋啊！！」

德莫尼克在咖啡館煩惱的低聲吶喊，擦杯子的老闆、泡咖啡的服務生、店掌櫃白貓、以及自認是非法勞工的灰色虎斑貓集體打了個哈欠，釋出比倦怠更濃厚的不屑。

「……也沒必要這麼鄙視我吧……」

德莫尼克想拉拉貓尾巴，反而被雪莉瞪了一眼，悻悻地收手。

「當然要鄙視你，這種選擇還要想？」戈培爾哼兩聲，「你要依圖瑞還是要雪茄？」

德莫尼克想也不想的立刻回答——「兩個都要。」

「你沒救了。」戈培爾也飛快地丟出無須思考的結論。

「……難道沒有別的辦法嗎？」

『布朗尼，』雪莉看德莫尼克又開始煩惱，鬍鬚動動，仰頭看著布朗尼。『東方有句話叫做魚與熊掌不可兼得，所以我覺得啊……』

「嗯？」

『其實德莫尼克剁熊掌餵魚事情就解決了。』

布朗尼聽得大吃一驚——這、這是獵奇吧！？

『我媽是說，』卡涅菈看一眼被嚇到的主人，嘆氣。『依圖瑞抽雪茄，德莫尼克抽依圖瑞不就好了嗎？』

「抽……」抽依圖瑞？布朗尼愣了愣，差點問怎麼抽，不過卡涅菈的白眼已經瞟過來，搖搖頭又窩起來。

『反正都是用嘴使勁吸，你管他抽哪裡，你也可以用力的吸戈培爾啊。』

「咳咳咳咳咳………」

布朗尼咳得滿臉通紅，戈培爾投來關切的眼神，布朗尼連忙揮手表示沒問題。

他總不能說剛剛卡涅菈要他『用力吸』，關於雪莉很食物鏈的建議也不確定要不要告訴德莫尼克，既然公平交換禮尚往來的想法都不能讓大熊奉上雪茄，這種『吃一隻等於吃全部』的邏輯，有多少用處很難評估。

「怎麼樣？」看布朗尼若有所思地盯著自己好久，德莫尼克滿心期待新建議，可惜布朗尼只是收走空杯，拍拍他的肩膀。

「自己想。一共十一塊七。」

孤立無援的德莫尼克搖頭晃腦地回到自己的公寓，接下來幾天依然努力不懈地傳道歉簡訊，甚至開始想是不是再來寫幾封情書之類的，這時候——跟依圖瑞冷戰的第十天，他收到了一個很大很大的包裹。

既然你捨不得雪茄，那就抱著這些東西去死！別來抱我！

包裹裡面是一隻鮭魚的布偶—釘著這張紙條，沒有屬名—一隻布做的雪茄玩偶，以及一個蜂窩顏色紋路的不規則形懶骨頭。

當德莫尼克正想抱怨又沒有洞怎麼抱的時候，拿著布偶亂揉的德莫尼克發現依圖瑞還真的找了連洞都有的……手指伸進去還挺深的，那種再次確認自己『挺大的』的感覺非常微妙……

不……這不是重點啊……

德莫尼克用力抹臉，沒想到依圖瑞生氣了還會送這種東西，雖然不知道是氣瘋了還是給自己下通牒，但這樣下去絕對不行！！

德莫尼克還沒發現布偶上沒有標籤的嚴重性與糟糕性，但他的本能告訴他『危險！』

怎麼辦？

其實那天離開咖啡館後，德莫尼克就開始思考用哪支雪茄道歉比較好，他思考了很久，認真列出一串最肉痛心痛的清單，甚至把他很多年以前咬牙搶到的古董雪茄也放到清單上。

但是死到臨頭看著櫃子裡的雪茄，德莫尼克忍不住那種『悲從中來』的傷心感，又抱住雪茄櫃下不了手……可是再下不了手他會被依圖瑞甩掉啊啊啊～～～

………？啊。

德莫尼克拿著那支裝盒的古董雪茄，想著腦中的靈感，頭左歪右歪之後決定付諸行動。

他把雪茄重新放回櫃子裡，把依圖瑞送的玩偶通通堆在身邊，下半身脫光光坐在布偶堆裡，把預計的東西準備好，大熊深吸一口氣，手握住自己沮喪的器官，努力想著依圖瑞高興的臉和床上的樣子，埋頭捋動，讓機械動作和幻想變成堅硬脹大的興奮，努力地握住自己從尖端照顧到下方囊袋——在呼吸急促到差點一鼓作氣直奔頂點之前，德莫尼克抓回最後最後的理智。

拿起準備好的緞帶，綁上蝴蝶結。

再拿起放在另一邊的手機，調整角度，認真地拍個幾次確認畫質OK，然後默默地打簡訊，吸一口氣閉上眼睛傳出去。

然後德莫尼克放下手機，一邊禱告一邊默默地跟自己的手解決當前問題。

訊息沒多久便抵達依圖瑞的手機，教授那時正騎著那台黑色的老爺車，震動跟聲音同時出現、差點嚇一跳，依圖瑞想也沒想的從口袋掏出，發現是德莫尼克的簡訊，心想大概是收到布偶所以來道歉吧？

雖然櫃子裡的雪茄沒辦法給你，但這支經典耐抽份量十足的雪茄可以抽一輩子——你願意原諒我嗎？

依圖瑞愣住了，看著那張照片，腦中超過一本字典厚度的髒話差點泉湧而出，還沒來得及多想就發現他蛇行得非常危險！

一台車從他旁邊擦過，依圖瑞努力想從震驚中抓回平衡，然後輪子下一顆咖啡豆大小的石頭讓依圖瑞磕了一下，這一顛讓他的手機用一種抽象的悲劇曲線直奔下一台車的前方——

那依稀的『趴哩』聲所碾碎的，依圖瑞覺得是他那跟碎片一樣輕薄的涵養。

依圖瑞看著車道，等車少了才上前抓起那堆碎片，抽出沒被壓壞的SIM卡，反手就把那堆垃圾扔進垃圾桶。

當天晚上德莫尼克急急跑來依圖瑞家的門口敲門按門鈴，他覺得這次依圖瑞一定會理他，不會像前幾次就算他按門鈴按得地老天荒裡面也毫無聲息，雖然他打了好多通電話依圖瑞都沒反應，但這次來敲門他總會有回應吧？！

在德莫尼克按了五分鐘的門鈴，敲了十分鐘的門板之後，依圖瑞的門出現一條縫、接著是整張臉和半個身體——看起來非常憤怒。

「……嗨，晚安。」德莫尼克瞬間乖巧。「那個，你有收到我下午傳的簡訊嗎？」

「收到了。」

「那……那你願不願意……」

「托你的福，」依圖瑞冷笑，想起那張可恥到極點的照片，以及當時憤怒又興奮的反應，火氣節節高昇。「我打開簡訊的時候正在騎腳踏車，你認為一個有教養的人，看到這下流內容的第一瞬間會是什麼反應？」

「……嚇一跳？」可是……是我傳的耶……德莫尼克在心裡抗辯，雖然他明白，就算是依圖瑞傳給他，他也會嚇一跳，但那根本不可能發生。

「所以我的手機被車碾碎了。」

「咦？！」德莫尼克想著這下糟了！還不知道結果就得多賠一支手機！「那個……我不是故意的……我明天陪你去買手機好不好？那則簡訊……你沒看清楚的話我再傳給你一次？」

依圖瑞瞬間從脖子紅到耳根，在德莫尼克驚訝的眼神中用力把門甩在對方臉上關門上鎖，任憑德莫尼克怎麼敲門都絕不開門。

然後第二天，教授終究還是不情不願的被情人拖去買手機，順從地收下德莫尼克的贈禮。

當然，誰也不提那則簡訊。


	16. 番外－慢一點（微H）

依圖瑞癱軟地趴伏在床上，汗濕的頭髮黏在頰側，沈迷在悅樂與痛苦中的臉因為趴伏的姿勢只看到側面，迷離恍惚的瞳眸直直望著德莫尼克。

水光蕩漾眼角泛紅的狐狸眼，在激烈情事中異樣地顯得安靜卻又令人慾念橫生，德莫尼克一下粗重地推進碾磨、想化解渾身焦躁，那安靜的畫面卻擾動起來。

……被咬得紅腫的唇中溢出呻吟，半瞇的眼快樂又掙扎，濃烈的色氣跟著聲音、汗水、以及氣味蜂擁而至，讓爽到恍惚的德莫尼克清醒些許，抱著依圖瑞、抵在深處又重又緩地打磨，感覺喘息的依圖瑞全身繃緊，不由自主把自己圈絞得更深更緊，喉間再次逸出呻吟。

依圖瑞顫抖地嘆息。

德莫尼克的吻從背後移到頸脖，濕濡的舔著、吸吮，帶來細微的痛覺，依圖瑞沒有制止自己的呻吟和顫抖，只是難耐地感覺到德莫尼克的興奮，那似乎又脹大一些的熱度燒灼著神經，伴隨細密的吻和愛撫……

慾望沒有因為緩慢而讓人得以喘息，反而因為累積而燃燒煎熬。

「……我明天……還要上班……」

笑著覆上依圖瑞微啟的唇，吮吻分合間發出細小的聲音，德莫尼克持續著吻和愛撫，抓住依圖瑞的手不讓他撫慰自己，但愛撫的手卻配合腰的動作不時摩擦幾下……依圖瑞虛弱的掙扎夾得自己更舒服了。

真的很好玩。德莫尼克心想，依圖瑞在床上只要說了慢一點，就絕對不會說快一點，反過來也是一樣，說了快就絕對不會再說慢。

他可以說出各種理由和威脅，也可以像現在這樣挺起腰臀主動的迎合，大膽又…淫蕩地翹起屁股努力蹭著自己的下身……

享受著依圖瑞扭腰磨蹭的快感，聽著喘息裡逐漸增多的軟膩鼻音，德莫尼克終究還是忍不住地重重一挺，聽著那越聽越受不了的軟軟呻吟，握住依圖瑞淌落稠液的分身加快了動作。

……我明天也要上班啊……

德莫尼克模糊的在心中感慨，理智依稀的要自己克制點，床卻搖得跟依圖瑞的呻吟一樣響亮。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

依圖瑞一大早醒來，趴在床上懊悔。

稍早之前德莫尼克拖著他洗完澡又倒回床上，現在則是趴在床上貼藥膏貼布，冰涼的觸感讓人忍不住瑟縮一下，接下來的薄荷涼從舒適迅速進展為生不如死。

我的腰……

依圖瑞放棄去想他腳步虛浮地進教室有多難看，只能在德莫尼克按壓找位置時頻頻吸氣，等德莫尼克貼完他把頭埋進枕頭裡適應一下，才穿起衣服瞪著拿藥膏對他傻笑的德莫尼克。

「請幫我貼藥膏。」傻笑。

德莫尼克邊陪笑邊把剪刀收起來，只把裁好的藥膏遞給依圖瑞，他有那麼點擔心如果把剪刀給依圖瑞，這種時候比較容易『羞憤』的情人會不會拿剪刀做什麼。

依圖瑞瞪著德莫尼克努力壓抑揮拳的衝動，好半天才冷笑的一把抓過藥膏把人推倒。

德莫尼克自動翻身趴好，偷看依圖瑞的表情。

「你也有不行的時候啊？嗯？」

依圖瑞陰森森地像撕人肉般地撕開藥膏背紙，用力『啪』地一聲貼在德莫尼克背上，痛得大熊齜牙咧嘴。

「唉、唷……」痛得唉唉叫，但還是沒忘記耍嘴皮子。「因為是你嘛……而且你舔得那麼舒服，再怎麼行也會做到不行的啦……」

依圖瑞撕開下一張的動作頓了頓，接著用力把原來貼好的那張撕起來，毫無防備的德莫尼克瞬間慘叫！

「痛痛痛痛痛！！QAQ！」

「哼！」

依圖瑞把藥膏貼回去，接著迅速把其他幾張貼完，扶著腰站起來、把衣服丟給德莫尼克，看對方也痛得努力吸氣穿衣服。

因為感覺自己被治癒了，所以德莫尼克迅速恢復成神清氣爽的模樣，想著來不及準備早餐但還有接吻的時間，湊到依圖瑞身邊在臉頰上親一個、收到憤怒的眼神——但不是真的生氣。

德莫尼克咧開嘴，頭抵著依圖瑞的頭，扶在對方腰上的手輕輕撫挲，從腰側滑到脅下，拇指隔衣揉搓還很敏感的胸尖……依圖瑞深吸了幾口氣、幾乎吻到德莫尼克，感覺對方的手又回到腰間，溫柔舒適的撫摸。

舒服得眼睛都不想張開。

依圖瑞索性閉上眼睛，抵著德莫尼克的頭放鬆身體，然後濕而輕淺的吻啄在唇上，撒嬌一般的淺吻癢得讓人想笑。

「別弄亂我的衣服。」

依圖瑞說著，手指撫上德莫尼克的頸側耳後，側頭張口吮著德莫尼克的唇，一口一口地享受唇舌間的味道，吻得德莫尼克苦惱得不敢動。

教授品嚐著早餐前的點心，滿意地看著大熊苦惱、欲求不滿、卻又辦不到的複雜表情，哼哼哼的笑了起來，壞心的在脖子上又咬了一下。

「我去上班了。」

一直到目送依圖瑞出門，德莫尼克才低頭確認自己的確有心無力，忍不住嘆息的也揉揉動動自己的腰，低頭從沙發上找出皮夾證件出門上班。

打卡、上工，翻過路線牌，回應打招呼的客人。今天開的是綿羊雜貨街，前段有很多雜貨店，中段是各種診所醫院養老院，後段則是美容院跟SPA店，會打招呼、甚至給他點小零嘴的乘客不少，也有很多外型養眼的乘客在投錢時擺出各種表情，有微笑的就報以微笑，臉色不好的乘客也沒必要皺眉頭。

德莫尼克平緩的停在停止線前，看一批老人小孩從醫院走到對街，另一批從對街走進醫院，那個慢慢走的動作讓他想到依圖瑞，忍不住在車上竊笑又連忙打住。

慢一點，嘿嘿，慢一點。

慢一點的樂趣是跟依圖瑞在一起之後才變多變明顯的，最開始讓他體會『慢一點、再忍耐一下』樂趣的只有雪茄，但依圖瑞是個比看起來還悠閒的人。

喝酒的時候慢一點，喝咖啡的時候也慢一點。

含著雪茄冒煙的時候慢一點，走路的時候慢一點，難得對東西三心二意的時候也會喃喃自語慢一點、冷靜點，被他拉出門爬山走不動的時候也不會喊累，只會嘴硬的說慢一點比較不傷關節。

依圖瑞叫他慢一點的時候永遠比叫他快一點的時候多。

除了在床上，依圖瑞連熱杯牛奶都能叫他慢一點，熱足火候。

說著慢一點，卻很俐落。

明明一點都不快，卻又覺得怎麼一下子就過去了。

比起依圖瑞因為想睡覺要他快一點，德莫尼克比較喜歡被他頂得受不了的依圖瑞沙啞地要他慢一點，然後忍耐著在絕頂附近徘徊、幾乎快哭了也不會求他快一點。

像雪茄一樣，慢一點、忍耐一下，有點艱苦，味道卻更好。

開了兩趟回站簽到，德莫尼克把簽到板拿給其他回站的同事，喝水等待十分鐘後回站的下一班車，調度的小姐拿板子跟他確認顛峰時間的班，他看一看點頭又遞回去，等小姐走了旁邊的同事大半都在搖頭。

「……幹嘛？」剛才的班表沒問題。

「人家小姐喜歡你啊，」同事們還在搖頭，「明知你有了還是巴上來，真是嫉妒啊！！」

「……咦？我嗎？」看到同事都點頭，德莫尼克覺得有點好笑。「以前明明一個都沒有，她是喜歡我哪裡啊？」

「我們哪知道？」男人在這方面普遍不患有餘，只患不足。「不過好像有伴的男人都被養得比較好？」

其中一個同事用手肘頂頂德莫尼克，一臉奸笑。

「你現在看起來比較不匆忙不莽撞，感覺多有擔當啊！」

所以又是慢一點。

如果悠閒會傳染，到底是在床上的時候，還是在走路回家的時候開始學會慢一點？

德莫尼克一點感覺也沒有，他只是覺得跟依圖瑞一起生活很舒服，努力的少幹點蠢事、讓依圖瑞忍不住的多笑一點，沒想過要特別改變什麼，也沒想過『慢一點』還能帶來豔福。

他只是為了努力注意觀察而快不了。

知道有人暗戀自己好像有點虛榮，但又隱隱覺得麻煩跟不應該，德莫尼克嘿嘿傻笑，跳過這個話題，繼續開車、鑽入城市，想著要帶些有趣的故事回家讓依圖瑞笑一個。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

「……然後？」

依圖瑞一邊看電視一邊笑，德莫尼克不是個很會說故事的人，但聲音動作補足了這些，所以聽起來很有意思，能讓德莫尼克記得帶回家的故事，都比電視或網路上的東西好笑多了。

依圖瑞用眼角轉頭看著德莫尼克，毫無自覺地從眼中流露出期待的天真神色，看得德莫尼克只能頭皮發麻的把原本預計要講、又覺得好像不該講的、被暗戀的事情老實交代一番，當然也沒忘記附上同事的誇獎，拍馬屁感謝依圖瑞潛移默化的訓練。

「很得意？」依圖瑞笑著關電視，不過笑容的溫度降了五十度。

「沒有沒有。」德莫尼克連忙搖頭，發自內心地說實話。「……倒是有點困擾。」

「困擾什麼？」依圖瑞笑兩聲。「送上門的不吃，你還是男人嗎？」

德莫尼克深吸一口氣，告訴自己絕不能呆呆掉入陷阱，艱辛地把頭晃一圈——

「——我是熊。」

德莫尼克認命又有點生氣地拍胸脯。

「我就是你養的笨熊啦！就算我不男人也是因為你！我才不會上當亂吃！」

自己的東西被人覬覦心情當然不會好，那不是吃醋，但的確有點小心眼。依圖瑞期待德莫尼克的反應，但沒想到對方會生氣——他以為德莫尼克可能會困擾、會惶恐、會解釋、說些渾話反駁、也可能理直氣壯的保證，但不會為這種事生氣。

顯然他錯了。

依圖瑞知道自己的確說得有些過份，更過份的或許是生氣的德莫尼克讓他很開心——算了。

徹底縱容自己劣根性的教授滿意地笑了。

「說你像熊又不是誇獎你。」

德莫尼克本來真的要生氣，但依圖瑞的手從臉頰滑向腦後把他拉過去，於是也嘿嘿嘿地笑了。

「我被你養得很好喔。」

「仍須努力。」

「唔……」挫折。

大熊的挫折沒有維持太久，因為依圖瑞吻了上來，夏天才剛開始，夜晚仍如同春天般的宜人，赤身裸露也不覺得寒冷。依圖瑞一邊解開情人的衣服一邊往下吻……從喉嚨，到鎖骨，舌尖滑過稀疏的胸毛，停在茶褐色的胸尖上轉個圈，含進嘴裡細細地吮咬輕扯。

德莫尼克的手撫摸著依圖瑞的頸後，體會說對話的福利，期待依圖瑞這兩天的大放送，不曉得能主動到什麼程度。

依圖瑞在情事上會主動，但到什麼程度就不只是看他的心情，還需要一點運氣，其中最稀有的就是——噢耶……

德莫尼克仰頭粗喘，感覺依圖瑞的唇舌隔著內褲舔弄著性器，心想今天真是太幸運了……

依圖瑞又吮了幾下，拿下礙事的眼鏡扔在另一邊的椅子上，抬眼雖然看不清楚什麼，但他還是笑了。

勾著嘴角，坐在德莫尼克的腿間，一件件的慢慢脫。

先脫自己的，身上只留一件釦子全開的襯衫，接著才扯下德莫尼克的褲子，指掌貼在腿根細細磨挲，避開要點……

慢慢俯下身，一縷一縷的髮絲落下，緩緩靠近大腿內側，先是臉頰輕輕貼蹭，然後，是嘴唇輕淺的吮吻，一兩口之後從半張的唇間伸出舌頭，在腿上留下濕濡的水跡，又被大口吮去一些。

依圖瑞很緩慢地向上移動，兼具情趣與惡意，等潮濕的吻來到腿間，德莫尼克在頸後不斷撫摸的手指洩露了急躁與欲求，讓依圖瑞的嘴角又上揚一些，伸出的舌尖舔過恥毛、彈弄垂在下方的雙珠，然後張口含住、吸吮、吐出、再含住……

頸後的手變成在髮間不住抓握，依圖瑞順從那份渴望，縝密的向上舔吮著每一絲紋路，掌下的腿根和頭上的手漸漸繃緊……德莫尼克從來就不擅長忍耐。

還能忍多久呢？

扶在莖幹上的手指被唾液和體液濡濕發亮，依圖瑞抬眼看著那張模糊的臉，噘嘴親吻尖端、發出聲音，舌尖舔劃泌出稠液的孔縫，然後深而緩慢地含入口中。

德莫尼克發出不知是喘息還是嘆息的讚嘆。

不敢看依圖瑞煽情的姿態，努力不在手上使力，腰卻忍不住輕輕挺動幾下。依圖瑞眉頭微蹙、鼻間輕哼，吐出一些、再極深的吞入，近乎全入全出的吞吐，用舌頭服侍幾乎填滿口腔的巨大肉刃，濕黏滑膩的聲音跟著液體一起滑落，濡染下方被指掌揉搓的囊袋和硬毛。

燙熱的性器跟著腿根的肌肉一起繃緊變硬，依圖瑞吐出、吸吮、再從根部舔到尖端、一口吞沒，聽著渾濁粗重的喘息，自己也難以抑止地跟著興奮，依圖瑞忍住撫慰自己的衝動，脹大的慾望彷彿變成在口舌間可以吞吃飽足的實體，專注而貪婪的吞吮深喉……

「唔……」

不知道自己興奮得恍惚失神，德莫尼克粗魯的拉扯讓依圖瑞皺眉，來不及閃避的灼熱液體迸射而出，從嗆咳的口中流出、滴落，染上臉頰和嘴角，又被依圖瑞的手抹開，留下曖昧的痕跡與氣味。

德莫尼克用力喘氣，以往被舔到射出來的次數太少，以致於每次衝擊都太大。

沒有嗆到多少，依圖瑞比德莫尼克更早恢復，微仰著頭，慢條斯理地舔著手，笑得連眼角都帶勾。

「不行了？」

——怎麼可能不行！！怎麼可以不行！！拿老本出來也要行啊！

猛地拉過依圖瑞吻著、抓住腰按向自己，感覺依圖瑞興奮的器官被擠壓在兩人之間、一下下地跳動，德莫尼克開心的把吻放緩、加深，手掌貼在腰側畫圈似撫搓。

感覺依圖瑞放在肩膀上的手頓了一下，貼上胸口、一點點地往下滑，用同樣的方式停在自己的腰腹愛撫。

慢一點，慢一點……

吸吮唇舌、交換津液，呼出的是夏天的溫度，吸入的卻是春天的香氣，一下、又一下……唇覆上頸側，含舔著、輕咬著，舌尖舔舐滑動的喉結，揚起的頸線透出少見的脆弱，在啃咬之際發出嘆息般的呻吟。

半褪的襯衫掛在手上，細碎的吻印在身上，帶來新的熱度，依圖瑞放鬆地享受自己調教出來的細緻撫慰，感受那些累積到令人失去從容、變得煎熬難耐……皮膚重新在喘息間泛起汗水的薄光，下身在撫觸間不住頂蹭，德莫尼克的手從腰移到臀部，忽輕忽重抓握揉捏，手指不時擦過臀縫勾惹得依圖瑞一陣顫抖。

「……回房間？」

你手指都進去了才問這個問題……

依圖瑞握著德莫尼克的手又增加一根手指，然後從沙發的縫隙裡拿出保險套用牙齒撕開，嘴角一挑把德莫尼克還想堅持一整晚的理智給挑去了九成。

當依圖瑞用身體感受描繪那侵入身體的形狀與份量，叫床叫得極盡藝術與挑逗之能事時，德莫尼克一邊爽得魂飛天外，心中麥子大小的理智一邊苦惱到底誰會先死在床上。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

「依圖瑞……」

「嗯……」

「拜託，醒一下啦。」

「嗯……」

依圖瑞趴在床上，動也不動的繼續嗯，一點都沒有醒來的打算。

「拜託……我真的很需要你幫忙啦！」德莫尼克搖搖依圖瑞，不敢搖得太大力。

「……我今天沒有課……」

「我知道你今天沒有課，但是、」

「那就不要叫我……」

「可是我需要你幫忙啊！」

「……幫什麼……？」

看依圖瑞的眼睛好不容易睜開一條縫，德莫尼克感動的都快哭了。

「幫我貼藥膏。」

「喔……」教授把頭埋向另一邊蹭了蹭繼續睡。

「只有『喔』嗎？依圖瑞？幫個忙啊！」

「……管你去死。」

德莫尼克愣了一下……這是清醒的聲音，而且是一半生氣、一半惡意那種有笑容的聲音。

「——你故意的？！依圖瑞！你故意的？！」

依圖瑞輕輕呻吟的在床上蠕動、躲避德莫尼克的搖晃，整個人縮進被子裡。

「我故意的。」

「為什麼！！」哪有這樣的啦！！故意讓我做到腰痛自己卻休息！！

「……不看時間的做到我腰痛，懲罰。」

「你說前天？」嗚啊啊～～「還不都是你舔得那麼情色！！我還不敢像昨天那樣讓你舔完！難道你要我——」

「——忍著。」依圖瑞的聲音又冷又絕情。「說好用嘴用手就不能做完。」

「可是、可是我……」

「那你就腰痛吧。」依圖瑞把被子捲得更緊一點。「昨天是懲罰兼特別獎賞，下次絕對不會再用嘴幫你。」

「這個、這個……」這個福利不能少啊！德莫尼克慌亂得不知道該怎麼說，「那你可不可以先幫我貼藥膏？」

「……你要遲到了，」依圖瑞終於把頭露出來，給了德莫尼克一個甜到想哭的笑容。「快滾，我要睡覺。」

離及格相當遙遠的德莫尼克，又開始他扶著腰上班的學習之路。


	17. 尾聲

「我明天退休，」光禿禿的頭上戴著灰色貝雷帽，眉毛從眼角垂下來一些，整張臉的皺紋都因為笑容而揚起，德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞散步運動，銀杏大街的銀杏在夕陽下像精靈的羽翼，令人宛若走在一片瑩瑩光華中。「你來搭最後一趟公車好不好？」

「我退休那天，你要來上課嗎？」依圖瑞冷笑。

「我去！」

「嘖。」

「我比你早退休，所以我之後可以天天去上課！天天幫你買午餐！」

「教授這職業就是這點不好……」

「然後我跟你說一件事你不要生氣。」

「我一定會很生氣，所以你看著辦吧。」

「……別這樣啦……我也是逼不得已……」

「誰有辦法逼你？」依圖瑞哼兩聲——笑話，你這麼大隻連路邊的混混都得考慮一下，除了你那彪悍的老姊誰有辦法？

「……大哥送水果來了。」

這大哥當然指的是依圖瑞家的大哥，雖然一家人還是覺得同性戀很怪，也依然不知道該怎麼跟依圖瑞溝通相處，但終究在德莫尼克的努力下算是和好了，然後不知為何感情就跟大熊好了起來。

於是，家人們像是為了補償那些虧欠般，每逢產季進城送貨的時候依圖瑞家就會出現一堆水果。

依圖瑞第一次收到的時候他不在家，等他跟德莫尼克回家的時候，堆起來的四箱水果超過他家門把的高度——他連門都開不了。

『所以我最討厭他們這些笨蛋——』

依圖瑞當場就在門口摔帽子，之後的時間則是痛苦又莫名其妙的攻防戰，但成效不彰——至少依圖瑞對減少的量不滿意。

於是，在德莫尼克努力分送水果之下，依圖瑞跟公寓住戶的感情前所未有的好了起來，連他本人都不明白的那種好。再加上公寓隔音雖然不錯但並不完善，以往鄰居們的『可以接受』，也在水果的催化下變成『體諒的微笑』或是『男人的討論』。

依圖瑞知道德莫尼克是這樣解決水果的，差點殺了德莫尼克。

他本來以為送送咖啡館、送送同事就差不多，後來才知道他大哥是送兩份——他家一份，德莫尼克家一份。弄得依圖瑞拿起電話破口大罵，而德莫尼克則在依圖瑞掛電話之後拿著分機閃進廚房的最角落，很小聲很小聲的替依圖瑞翻譯。

每次掛電話，德莫尼克總是覺得，或許他最大的進步不只是變聰明，連說話也變小聲了。

總之，這麼多年來，每次收到水果，依圖瑞從來沒有高興過，彆扭的相當貫徹。

「送到誰家？」

「你家。」

「那今晚睡你的熊窩。」依圖瑞索性不回家，太陽還沒下山就拉著德莫尼克往另一個方向走。

「那水果……」

「等你退休後擺攤賣掉。」

「依圖瑞……」我、我數學不好啊——！！

「明天再說。」

「喔……」德莫尼克抓抓頭。「我家很亂喔。」

「有整齊過？」依圖瑞挑挑眉毛。

「搬進去的那天。」

「真是辛苦那間房子居然忍耐你這麼久。」

「……反正還能住。」

德莫尼克走在依圖瑞身邊，覺得依圖瑞其實心情很好，又想不到是什麼可以讓依圖瑞心情好。

「依圖瑞，」

「嗯？」

「你想退休也是可以『標準的』退休對吧？」

「是沒錯。」不過以前蹺課太多，總要多還幾年吧？

「那我們就一起退休嘛！」

「然後？」為什麼要一起退休啊？

「然後我們才有時間一起多去別的地方走走，還可以找個好地方結婚，你每次都用沒時間敷衍我，讓我十多年也沒聽到一句我愛你，你也退休我們就有很多時間，一定能找到一個好地方讓你說得出口！！」

依圖瑞愣了愣。

「……結婚？」

「嗯，結婚。」德莫尼克點頭回答，看到依圖瑞呆滯的表情才緊張地抓住對方肩膀。「你你你……難道你不願意嫁給我？！我我我都跟你這麼多年了你不會說……」

「我不要。」

「為什麼——！！」德莫尼克震驚得天崩地裂！

「為什麼不是你嫁給我？」

「為什麼？因為平常都是我上你啊！」

德莫尼克的理直氣壯換來依圖瑞的冷笑三聲。

「你住我家的時間比較多對吧？」

「……嗯。」

「你吃掉的食物、喝掉的啤酒、抽掉的雪茄——我買的比你買的多吧？我養你好～久了對吧？」

「……對。」

「平常家事你做的多還是我做的多？」

「……我。」

「你當我夫人多少年，當然是你嫁我——難道你不嫁？」

「……我嫁。」德莫尼克垂頭喪氣，旋即靈光一閃。「所以剛剛是求婚嗎？！所以你剛剛跟我求婚！！」

發現人生就是無盡峰迴路轉的依圖瑞呆滯地任由雙手被握住，心想怎麼十年前沒咬死這畜生，弄得現在他連自己是不是上當都不知道。

「我願意嫁給你！依圖瑞！所以你也明天退休吧！！」

「怎——怎麼可能說退休就退休！！」公家機關速度很慢很慢很慢的啊！！而且新學期才開始我要怎麼退休！！

「那明天來坐公車吧！」

「……好，」已經不想再無限跳針，依圖瑞屈服了。「我明天坐公車。」

「然後我在終點站那邊訂了餐廳，你一定會喜歡。」德莫尼克嘿嘿笑。「慶祝我退休！慶祝我們交往很久！慶祝你搭到我職業生涯的最後一班公車！現在還可以加上你求婚成功！」

明明就是你先求婚。

依圖瑞哼哼兩聲，從口袋拿出雪茄點燃。

「還是Cabinet 50s的帕塔加司好啊。」

德莫尼克嗅著煙，也是一臉滿足。

「我也喜歡這個。」

「我喜歡的你都喜歡吧？」

「我喜歡你嘛！」

依圖瑞撇開頭，這麼多年來已經不會生氣了，但還是會忍不住撇開頭。

「不過你這樣真是太狡獪，我都說要嫁給你了也沒聽到一句我愛你……我有生之年能不能聽到啊……」

「我愛你。」

「……咦？咦咦！？」德莫尼克驚醒過來跑到依圖瑞前面，先仔仔細細把依圖瑞看一遍，摸摸體溫確定沒發燒，用力捏自己一下也的確很痛——「你剛剛說了？」

「說了。」

「那……」德莫尼克緊張的吞口水。「我剛剛太興奮了沒聽清楚，你看著我再說一次好不好？」

「不好。」

「怎麼這樣～～～～」德莫尼克哀嚎。「再一次、再一次就好？我說了那麼多年你不可以這麼小氣啊——再一次？再一次？」

德莫尼克非常堅持的擋在依圖瑞面前，依圖瑞想想……算了。

「我愛你。」

德莫尼克深吸一口氣，用力抱住依圖瑞，左臉右臉親了好幾下，然後放開對方興奮地繞著依圖瑞手舞足蹈，也不知道繞了幾圈，德莫尼克轉回依圖瑞面前，一本正經的抓住對方的手。

「我們還是今天結婚吧。」德莫尼克幾乎是拖著依圖瑞往教堂方向走。「我剛剛一瞬間在心中吶喊『老天！我死而無憾！』但還是太興奮，我冷靜不下來，所以我們去結婚吧！我今天就嫁給你！」

「我……」依圖瑞還真想說『我還沒準備好娶這麼雄壯威武的新娘』，但這種話當然說不出口，重點是、重點是……這也發生得太快了吧！？「教堂應該關了吧……」

「還早呢！現在才三點！」

「……就算結婚也沒辦法明天退休，當然也沒有空去蜜月旅行。」

「……你明年退休啦……我們去雪茄的故鄉渡蜜月……」

「你確定今天結婚？」

「我確定！！」

「我知道了，放開，我自己走。」

德莫尼克聽話的放開，依圖瑞馬上拉下德莫尼克的頭當街狂吻，熱烈的吻直到依圖瑞退開德莫尼克還搞不懂發生什麼事。

「好了，我們明天結婚。」

「……咦！？你、你不是說——」

「你這不是冷靜下來了？」

可是下面不冷靜……

「明天結婚。」看德莫尼克一臉怨婦樣，依圖瑞忍不住嘆息。「我們沒有婚戒——等等一起去買。」

終於發現自己忘記什麼，嘿嘿嘿的跑到依圖瑞身邊，抱著蹭兩下再放開，拉著依圖瑞又跑去買婚戒。

第二天，有台裝滿白紗的公車視死如歸的停在他面前要他上車，在路上載到神父和所有熟悉的朋友，在不知道第幾個紅燈的時候跑到他旁邊說我願意！又不知道在第幾個紅燈的空檔他們交換戒指，在下一個紅燈他們交換親吻，等他到學校的時候，他已經結婚了。

然後……

「……教授，你結婚啦？」

他的助教跟學生驚訝的看著他手上嶄新的戒指，依圖瑞看著看著，笑了起來，終於還是忍不住在戒指上親了一下。

「我嫁了。」

這樣的一輩子，也不錯。


	18. 只有一天的蜜月旅行

把年紀了才結婚，依圖瑞實在打不起精神跟德莫尼克渡蜜月，不過，這是藉口。

窗外飛雪如刀，寒意刻骨，室內暖氣開著，緯度瞬間往南移了三十度。依圖瑞想著很快就是寒假，終年常夏的哈瓦那不曉得會是怎麼樣的景象。

有時間，有點閒錢，蜜月旅行是多好的理由。依圖瑞鏡片後的眼神彷彿把冰雪看出綠意，還沒去已經開始擔心自己去了就開始找理由退休。

……管他的，反正最近也沒空。

放棄思考為什麼會想逃避蜜月旅行這件事，依圖瑞拿起手上寫了半個月也沒寫完的稿子，想起他是為了逃避寫稿才會分心到蜜月旅行的事情上。

看著稿子，一點靈感都沒有的教授，突然覺得很有面對蜜月旅行的動力了。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

德莫尼克把電視轉小聲，轉頭看著依圖瑞在書桌前的背影，好像跟他上一個廣告轉頭時看起來一樣，彷彿變成大理石像般動也不動。

又沒靈感啦……德莫尼克關掉電視，回想這次依圖瑞徹底變成這樣前的日數，試圖根據往日經驗推算這次他能看到幾天的『沈思者』，但仔細一想才發現這根本是最近的事，和以前完全不同。

「唔……」缺靈感我就沒辦法了。

愛一個人總會不自覺的想為他多做些什麼，姑且不管人有力盡之時，德莫尼克覺得『做什麼』這件事很需要天分……因為他做什麼的結果總是跟丟銅板一樣，但大多跟他想的不一樣。

試誤學習之後，德莫尼克學會某些情況他不需要做什麼也『絕對不能』做什麼，像雕像般坐在書桌前的依圖瑞就是其中之一，可以在旁邊看、上茶上水，放音樂看電視都可以，就是不能跟他講話，不在書桌前也盡量少問。

可是這次德莫尼克實在很想問。

每次看依圖瑞難得認真的時候他都覺得胃好痛。

德莫尼克歪著頭思考，尋找他腦中各式各樣的想法計畫，直到依圖瑞的臉在他眼前放大，嗤笑地對他吹口氣，大熊才用力的閉起眼睛再張開，好似從冬眠中奮力清醒。

「人已經夠老夠笨了，剩下的要好好珍惜。」

依圖瑞隨手把身上的披肩往德莫尼克頭上扔，轉身走進廚房倒熱咖啡，德莫尼克抱著溫暖的披肩傻笑，嗅聞其中紙張、油墨、雪茄、與淡淡體味所揉合成的味道，過一會才發現依圖瑞已經關上書桌檯燈，宣告今晚的勤奮到此為止。

德莫尼克像死小孩一樣拉著披肩當超人披風，做出遨翔的姿態在依圖瑞身邊繞一圈，再把人抱住，用一種艱難的姿態往房間前進。

「你發什麼神經？」依圖瑞無奈的用眼角看著手中的咖啡，只能盡量別灑出來。

「後天你沒課對不對？」

「對。」你不是比我的助理還熟悉課表嗎？只是你不會喚起我的職業道德。「那天你要？可以。」

「……你怎麼知道我要說什麼？」

「我又不是你。」你的句型模式都一樣，好記的很。

「那猜出我要做什麼了嗎？」德莫尼克鬆開依圖瑞認真打量。

「你說呢？」

依圖瑞笑得陰險，德莫尼克卻大大地鬆口氣、拍拍胸脯。

「我還以為你會說我早就看透你這張『跟擤過鼻涕的衛生紙一樣皺的』老臉在耍什麼把戲！」

「我用過的衛生紙很整齊。」

「……重點不是這個……」反正我就是從人到住的家都不整齊。

依圖瑞哼兩聲，然後又笑了。隨手把杯子放在矮櫃上，拉住披肩，讓德莫尼克跟自己貼在一起，近得看不見表情，沒有密合的唇含蓄地追索閃避，方寸之間溫暖如春。

「依圖瑞？」嗯……這樣撒嬌是很好啦，可是躺著撒嬌不是更好？

「你來旁聽了幾次？」

依圖瑞的聲音是暖的，內容卻讓德莫尼克打哆嗦。

「我……我上禮拜都有去……」這禮拜好像只去了一天……我都聽不懂……啊！「我、我明天去上課！然後，後天你陪我！」

「我沒要你來。」依圖瑞冷笑的放開德莫尼克，他不過就是想嚇嚇他。「上禮拜你在最後一排睡到打呼，我的課是有名的無聊，你不用再來證明一次。」

「嘿嘿嘿……」德莫尼克傻笑，是真的很尷尬。「就算是有趣的老師我也一樣照睡啦，我又不是上課的料。」大熊頓一頓。「而且，你欺負學生的時候我都有醒著，那時候的你很帥氣。」

德莫尼克得意的保證自己在『關鍵時刻』絕對清醒，發自內心的誇獎並感慨依圖瑞除了床上大概就是欺負人的時候最神采飛揚，同時不著痕跡偷偷摸摸地把人帶回房間——雖然依圖瑞發現了也沒戳破，似笑非笑地勾著嘴角聽德莫尼克胡言亂語當享受。

就像德莫尼克覺得依圖瑞欺負人的時候最可愛最帥氣，依圖瑞也覺得大熊苦惱地偷偷摸摸時最可愛。

這樣還真扭曲。

兩個人都這麼覺得，不過年紀越大越懶得改變些什麼。

「早點睡吧。」安全抵達床邊的德莫尼克開心地拍鬆兩人的枕頭，只有在依圖瑞家才會記得掛好衣服而且還是兩人份，十多年來如一日的喜歡動手把依圖瑞埋進被子裡，感覺捲上被子的依圖瑞瞬間變成神的羔羊。「明天我們一起去上課。」

依圖瑞搖搖頭、拿下眼鏡、關燈，感覺德莫尼克湊過來抱住自己，輕柔的吻從頸側一路吮到唇上，張口，技術變好的舌頭探入口中，綿密的糾纏吮噬漸漸有些喘不過氣，在想得到更多空氣的同時卻被掠奪的更深更多……依圖瑞溢出細微的呻吟，輕輕推拒動作溫柔的伴侶，德莫尼克眷戀的又多吻兩口，才哼哼哼的躺回旁邊，重新把依圖瑞攬進懷中。

然後第二天一起去上課、一起下班，理所當然的一起吃晚餐、一起去咖啡館，現在只為依圖瑞一個人開車的德莫尼克，再開著依圖瑞的車一起回家。

依圖瑞坐在車上，或是在客廳、浴室，都帶著點期待，期待德莫尼克忍不住把明天的計畫說出口，期待自己能從中看出端倪，猜出德莫尼克究竟想做什麼。

「怎麼了？想到什麼好事？」

依圖瑞坐在床上擁被看書，一雙狐狸眼卻笑意融融地亂飄。今天兩人同進同出，德莫尼克非常好奇依圖瑞為什麼心情這麼好。

「嗯？」依圖瑞低頭把書翻一頁。

「還是書裡有什麼好笑的？」唔，也不對。「我覺得你看我比看書的時間多，所以我做了什麼好笑的事？你看著我一直偷笑。」

「我沒笑。」

「那你為什麼只用眼睛笑？」

依圖瑞眨眨眼，推推眼鏡，然後乾脆拿下來放床頭、躺下，把書蓋在臉上偷笑。

「依圖瑞……你怎麼又生氣了啊……」德莫尼克苦笑的擠上床。

「我沒生氣。」

「那你幹嘛把書蓋臉上？」

「省得你一直問我為什麼笑。」

「……不能問？」德莫尼克靠近依圖瑞臉上的書，閱讀對方散發的氣氛——的確沒生氣，似乎還頗愉快。

「好囉唆。」

依圖瑞咕噥一聲，掀起臉上的書隨手一放，把德莫尼克壓到床上，關燈。

「做或是睡覺選一個？」

依圖瑞惡意的問，牙齒一個字一個字的輕咬在對方耳朵上，嘴唇淺吮咬過的地方，從臉側移到帶點鬍渣的下巴，然後順著頸脖的線條啃吮滑動的喉結……根本就沒打算讓德莫尼克選。

溫飽思淫慾，心情好就會惡作劇……德莫尼克現在非常確定依圖瑞不只吃飽喝足而且心情超好，不過心情這麼好的依圖瑞感覺異常危險……

德莫尼克難得的有『不敢做』的念頭，倒不是說做了會怎麼樣，而是做了明天該怎麼辦？

依圖瑞緩慢地向下吻著，拉起德莫尼克的睡衣親吻胸口。即使大家都老了，肌理膚觸鬆弛得找不回過去的影子，但這樣撫摸、感受這具身體的脈動，自己體內總能鼓脹出新的慾望，直到被滿足都無法理解為何如此迷戀。

能這樣確認彼此存在真好。

感覺到依圖瑞越吻位置越危險，德莫尼克躺在床上深呼吸、非常掙扎，每當依圖瑞這麼做的時候代表心情比看起來好一千倍，這也代表做起來至少比平常爽一百倍而且機會難得。

「……你根本不打算讓我選……」

德莫尼克懊惱地把依圖瑞拖出來壓在身下吻住，開始脫起各自的衣服，一遍又一遍的告誡自己『絕對不能做過頭』，卻又不知死活地期待起今晚的享樂。

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

年紀大了沒有能撐的體力，卻有很能耗的毅力和耐力。

基本上一夜超過一次已經有點傷身，但興致一來就不是『行不行』的問題，而是忍著內傷做了大傷的重要抉擇，根本沒空得意自己寶刀未老一夜多次，要做到爽又要忍得恰到好處……

默默的也變成一種樂趣。

光從窗簾間的縫隙貫入室內，冷白清晰的線條切割昏暗，像康丁斯基的畫。

德莫尼克睜開眼的同時，依圖瑞也睜開眼。

在確實知道現實的同時，迷糊著存在之處，然後，身邊的溫度與喉嚨中的乾渴將靈魂拉回現實，轉頭，就能對彼此微笑。

「早安。」

「早安。」

聲音都有點沙啞，吻與鬍渣讓彼此發癢。身體酸軟的依圖瑞決定賴床一下讓德莫尼克先使用浴室，換他進去再神清氣爽的出來時，屋子裡已經充滿咖啡香。走到德莫尼克身邊接過鍋鏟、打兩顆蛋、五分熟，培根洋蔥玉米簡單的煎炒一下，土司輕巧的彈起落下。

桌上依然是習慣到麻木的咖啡加糖加奶加蜂蜜，兩人份的水果生菜，德莫尼克打開收音機，不知道名字的歌被緩慢咀嚼，輕柔的嚥下。

「今天你想做什麼？」

「跟我走就對了。」

德莫尼克開心的收盤子，拿起外套帽子圍巾手套先把依圖瑞包好，再把自己的裝備穿戴好，拿起單肩背包把保溫瓶放進去，然後拉著依圖瑞出門。

向右走是去咖啡館，向左走是去到學校的公車站，依圖瑞瞇眼忍耐冬日晴天的反光，德莫尼克已經把墨鏡戴在他臉上，自己臉上也掛上一副，接著不是向右也不是向左。

德莫尼克帶著依圖瑞走公寓的後門，進入後巷，然後繼續往後走，穿過兩條小巷，來到依圖瑞從來沒走過的街道。

因為快要聖誕節了，街上充滿大紅、綠色與金色，不同的是這條街看起來比他記憶裡的任何一條街道都輕軟蓬鬆。

滿滿的羽毛，一整街的羽毛店和布料店。

南美洲嘉年華會的那種誇張羽毛飾品改行當聖誕裝飾，細軟的絨羽比雪更白、比火更豔，明媚的藍跟金色的線纏在一起，奇異又充滿熱力的美感。

當然有羽絨衣，也有羽絨球。絨羽披肩不像依圖瑞想的那種俗豔模樣，德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞走進店裡撫摸那條披肩，輕軟的披肩用羔羊毛和蠶絲捲著羽絨紡成毛海線，再織成一整條披肩，比馬克杯還輕的美妙手感讓依圖瑞差點捨不得鬆手——太舒服了。

依圖瑞沒有看價格，拉著德莫尼克走出店門。滿街五顏六色的羽毛與布匹，彷彿他正置身南國，地上的白雪不過是鹽或糖霜的痕跡，不敢相信這離他家並沒有多遠。

「這條街叫麵包樹街，」德莫尼克笑嘻嘻的解釋。「他很短，其實全長只有這邊，」德莫尼克指著右邊最近的街口。「到那邊第二個路口而已，是東區最短的街，卻是劍塔市布料第二多的地方，第一多的當然是南區——這邊你沒來過吧？」

依圖瑞搖頭。

「我就知道你反而對學校附近比較熟，」德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞轉進右邊第一個路口，巷子裡小小的木牌、鑄銅掛牌輕輕搖晃。「這巷子裡有好的修鞋匠，之前你鞋子壞了我是拿到這邊來修，我的鞋子也是，雖然西區的鞋匠比較多。」

依圖瑞茫然的表情藏在墨鏡後，點頭看著身前身後的風景變成立柱，巷弄裡的工匠從鏡片或櫃臺後抬眼，膠與皮革的味道燻暖了石牆與雪地。

「……要去哪裡？」

他們還在往前走，穿過一條住宅區的街道，幾家餐廳把烤箱推到門口，烤牛肉的味道無力地在鼻腔冷卻，遠遠看去熱氣蒸騰、油光閃爍，依圖瑞心想他們今天該不會就是逛街吧？

「跟我走就對了！」

又跟著德莫尼克走進一條斜斜的巷子，麵包店傳來牛肉燉豆的味道，德莫尼克停下來跟店家買了兩份，依圖瑞才發現份量只有一個拳頭、剛好捧在手上，邊走邊吃離開巷子，德莫尼克拉著他在公車亭坐下，拿出保溫瓶倒出熱水遞給他。

「嘿嘿，好吃吧？」

總覺得點頭好像顯得很貪吃，依圖瑞猶豫了一下才說還不錯，接過水小口小口地喝。

「以前啊，有個同事住這邊，他常上中午班，每次都會帶著這個、或其他的同事委託的午餐，搭便車去區總站上班打卡，所以我們那邊的人都吃過，每個都說好，後來老闆都算我們便宜一點，結果每次他帶午餐的那班公車都會開太快，哈哈。」

「你們也太貪吃了吧，吃不膩？」依圖瑞啃著吸飽湯汁的麵包碗，小麥天然發酵的香甜風味的確是他喜歡的味道。

「那家店還有別的啊！」德莫尼克扳起指頭。「有時候會換成土耳其風味的燉羊肉，有時候是偏軟的麵包殼配上培根焗起司馬鈴薯，其實那邊烤的猶太麵包也很好吃……」

「這就叫貪吃。」

「我同事說：身為一個開遍大街小巷的公車司機，怎麼能不知道路邊的美食——他說這是美食家的堅持。」德莫尼克不好意思的哈哈笑。「而且上班除了吃也沒有別的娛樂。」

「沒有娛樂？」依圖瑞哼哼兩聲。

「啊，你是下班的，我說的是上班的。」德莫尼克看著公車來，連忙拉著依圖瑞上公車，找到位置坐好。「上班的娛樂嘛，聽乘客聊天、看今天會遇到什麼，不過有趣的其實沒有那麼多，能控制的就是每天的美食。跟別線的司機交換最近有哪些新店開張，所以上次的雪茄品評會我才會那麼早知道！」

這倒是。依圖瑞挑起嘴角，上次德莫尼克比雪茄店的傑克還早知道，讓對方一直懷疑是不是有什麼新管道。

「然後啊……」

雪的反光讓車上一片朦朧，德莫尼克偷偷指著幾個上車的人，告訴依圖瑞這個人的怪癖、每天的習慣、跟別人打招呼的第一句話，然後指著窗外的某一家店、某一個屋簷、某一棵樹，說著一天又一天、卻不記得哪一年的故事。

然後他們下車，又走個一兩條街，分了一個捲餅和奶茶，上了另一班公車，依圖瑞看見德莫尼克跟司機打招呼，拉著他往後面的座位走，繼續偷偷摸摸地跟他八卦那些他記得的乘客，訴說窗外只會記錄在人們心中而不會記錄在紙上的無數過往。

像是有個爺爺每天搭第一班公車，從終點站一路關路燈、仔細檢查，直到返抵家門；像這邊是東區的最角落，最開始發跡的那個花卉商人總是替路燈編織裝飾花環，從冬青編織到瑪格麗特，直到春分來臨。

或者是一個退休的老師，每天帶著早逝的孩子的相片出門，去圖書館替孩子們說故事。

他們在充滿花卉的某一站下車，德莫尼克買了一大束花給依圖瑞，接著又搭上下一班公車……依圖瑞漸漸瞭解德莫尼克想做什麼。

然後他們似乎開始往西去，德莫尼克說到當年那個跳樓摔在他車上的地方是在哪裡，說到轉角的那個綠屋子的主人總是喜歡穿紅大衣被人戲稱為主教；開到某條街上，德莫尼克天真的指著某棟公寓說上面的裝飾很美，說本來的主人要拆掉了，最後卻賣給隔壁很老很老的理髮師，只因為原主人也捨不得。

他們在公車上搖搖晃晃，在下車的時候打哆嗦，日影飛快地偏斜變長，天色變暗，德莫尼克帶依圖瑞又搭上一班對方從來沒搭過的公車，窗外的景象越來越遠離街道。

依圖瑞不再問我們要去哪裡，只是看著窗外等待德莫尼克想讓他看的東西。

「這是劍塔市唯一能看到全城燈海的公車喔！」

窗外全黑，城市的燈火是抓不住卻能倘佯其中的星海，依圖瑞靠在德莫尼克身上，聽對方苦哈哈地說以前最討厭開這班公車，因為車程很長。

他們在一個小山坡下車，靜靜地望著腳下流光，依圖瑞嘴角微挑，轉頭看著德莫尼克，等著。

今晚怎麼可能只有這樣呢？

德莫尼克本來想硬起脾氣，就跟依圖瑞大眼瞪小眼直到對方開口問他，可惜看著依圖瑞的笑容，他眨一下眼睛就撐不住了。

「走這邊。」

依圖瑞現在才意識到，今天一整天，德莫尼克幾乎都拉著他的手。

他們走著山路，矮灌叢逐漸變成較高的樹，路燈的光變了顏色，然後依圖瑞認出來他們是去哪裡了。

這是他跟德莫尼克和好的那年秋天，德莫尼克神秘兮兮帶他來過一次的餐廳。

他還記得他誇獎過庭園，喜歡庭園的青銅立燈，水面上的石燈籠像記憶裡一樣發著光，只是變成點亮冰面。

他還記得，還記得喜歡這家餐廳的哪裡卻也只來過這麼一次，還記得在被紅葉包圍的庭園裡，德莫尼克走在前面回頭的身影。

「應該還記得吧？」德莫尼克拉著依圖瑞開心的走進餐廳。「我想說我們和好的時候來過一次，現在結婚了就再來一次。」

「今天帶我晃一整天就是為了來這裡？」依圖瑞把外套帽子那些雜物全都交給服務生，餐廳很溫暖。

「不是……啊哈哈，」德莫尼克有些不好意思。「雖然你最近好像沒靈感，可是暫時又沒辦法去很遠的地方蜜月旅行，所以我就想帶你坐公車，這個城市還有好多你不知道的東西，而且坐公車很有趣吧？對吧？」

「對。」依圖瑞笑了。

如果只有自己一個人坐在公車上，不知道目的地與終點，那只有寂寞與孤獨而已。

但是，多了你一句『跟我走』，茫然就只是期待。

不安也是樂趣。

「是，很有趣。」依圖瑞又說了一次，望著德莫尼克開心得意的居然開始害羞，笑意不自覺得變得更深。

天涯海角也不過那段搭公車的距離吧。


End file.
